On Life, On Death, On Everything In-Between TRADUCTION
by An author alone in the dark
Summary: La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society est détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer: il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il ferait tout pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre!
1. Chapter 1 I II

Sur la Vie, Sur la Mort, Sur Tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross _On Life, On Death, On Everything In-Between_. Si sa fic était originellement publiée en trois chapitres, elle est subdivisée en sous chapitre. Pour une publication plus rapide, ces sous chapitres seront publiés deux par deux.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

I.

« Je sors faire un tour. »

Isshin baissa son journal, faisant comme s'il n'était pas déjà en train de regarder son fils unique par dessus et ce depuis qu'Ichigo était entré dans la cuisine.

«Encore une fois, Ichigo ? demanda Isshin légèrement, et ensuite dans une explosion de faux sanglots, MASAKI ! NOTRE FILS NE VEUT PAS PASSER DE TEMPS AVEC SA FAMILLE ! »

A la place du reniflement dédaigneux qui aurait été la réponse habituelle d'Ichigo, tout ce qu'Isshin reçu fut un faible sourire qui s'évanouit avant même qu'il puisse complètement se former.

« Oui, oui, Tête-de-Bouc, j'ai compris. Je serai de retour à temps pour le dîner. »

Et sans attendre plus de fanfares, l'adolescent disparu par la porte, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme. Avec les jumelles à l'étage en train de faire leurs devoirs, Isshin autorisa sa façade d'idiot habituelle s'effacer alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière et fixait le seuil déserté de manière contemplative.

Deux semaines auparavant, Ichigo était revenu de l'école, comme chaque jour, mais Isshin avait presque eu une attaque quand il avait aperçu l'expression de son fils. Assombri par un deuil caché et par une fatigue immense, Ichigo s'était glissé par la parte, et était allé en ligne droite jusqu'à ses sœurs, et fait à chacune d'elle un câlin avant de passer à côté d'Isshin dans son trajet jusqu'aux escaliers.

Isshin jurera jusqu'à sa mort que son fils, faisant toujours la tête, réticent en manière d'émotion, avait emmêlé ses doigts dans la manche d'Isshin comme un enfant cherchant du réconfort dans la quelque seconde et demi que cela avait pris à Ichigo de le dépasser pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Pour être honnête cela lui avait collé une trouille bleue. Quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé, et cela avait affecté Ichigo suffisamment pour le changer entièrement.

Car si l'adolescent en ce moment dehors pour encore un autre vagabondage à travers les rues de Karakura, était sans aucun doute Ichigo, il était aussi très différent du jeune homme irritable et impulsif que Isshin connaissait. Cet Ichigo était plus dur, plus coupant sur les bords, adepte de longues périodes de silence distance et ce même lorsque toute la famille était réunie autour de la table du dîner. Cet Ichigo traitait les attaques matinales d'Isshin comme si elles l'ennuyaient, et il ne lui criait même plus dessus à cause d'elles, et il marchait toujours avec des pas silencieux.

La seule chose qui assurait Isshin qu'il était vraiment son fils était le regard d'affection non masquée qui redonnait un semblant de vie dans ces yeux bruns fatigués à chaque vois que Karin et Yuzu étaient à portée de vue.

Il soupira et se remit sur ses pieds, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de trottiner en dehors de la cuisine et de s'arrêter aux pieds des escaliers. « Karin ! Yuzu ! Papa va sortir pendant un moment ! j'espère que je ne vous manquerait pas trop pendant que je suis absent ! »

Et souriant malgré la situation au « Okay, Tou-san ! » de Yuzu et au « A qui tu manquerais Tête-de-Bouc ?! », Isshin attrapa son manteau et sortit.

Peut-être que c'était lié aux Shinigami. Peut-être qu'Ichigo avait vu un Hollow se faire tuer par l'un des Faucheurs les plus maniaques de l'épée du Gotei 13. Alors peut-être que Kisuke pourrait apporter quelques lumières sur le comportement de son fils.

Parce que, le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était qu'Isshin n'était plus capable de ressentir le reiryoku qui s'écoulait d'Ichigo de partout comme un robinet en temps normal.

II.

« Intéressant, Kisuke pensif, frotta son menton, non, j'ai bien peut qu'il ne se soit rien passé de particulier ces dernières semaines. Même les Hollows ont diminués, bien que je suppose que c'est parce que le reiryoku de ton fils a soudainement été… étouffé ?

- C'est ça, Isshin hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Je peux à peine le sentir à présent. Et il est seulement … c'est comme si une partie de lui avait disparu purement et simplement. Dieu, Kisuke, je le regarde aujourd'hui et c'est comme s'il était mort. Quelque chose lui est arrivé. Est-ce que tu es absolument sûr que Grand Fisher n'est pas apparu de nouveau ? Si Ichigo a vu le meurtrier de Masaki…

- J'en suis sûr, Isshin-san, l'interrompit Kisuke, cachant un froncement de sourcil pensif alors qu'il leva le bras et abaissa son chapeau. Il avait été beaucoup plus prudent dans sa surveillance des allées et venues des Hollows à Karuka après l'incident impliquant la femme d'Isshin. L'activité des Hollow est toujours basse. Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Isshin plissa le front, la frustration émanait lui.

« Eh bien, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon fils. La seule chose, je dis bien la seule chose, qui le rend heureux ces jours-ci est lorsqu'il voit ces sœurs, et même cela ça ne dure pas longtemps. Karin et Yuzu ont déjà remarqué et elles commencent à s'en inquiéter. »

Kisuke soupira alors qu'Isshin remuait inconfortablement dans son siège. L'autre homme avait toujours manqué de patience (personnellement, Kisuke blamait cela sur les gènes Shiba). La capitainerie lui avait fait du bien mais Isshin ne pouvait gagner en tolérance que jusqu'à un certain point.

« Est-ce que tu l'as suivi pendant ces promenades qu'il fait ? demanda-t-il sur un ton égal, ouvrant son éventail. Peut-être qu'il a vu un Shinigami se débarrasser d'un Hollow et que je l'ai d'une façon u d'une autre raté, et que le Shinigami a décidé de dire à ton fils certaines choses. »

Isshin secoua sa tête, rejetant son idée : « je l'ai suivi trois fois. Soit il marche en rond autour de la ville soit il va à la rivière et s'assoit sur la rive jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Il ne rencontre personne. »

Le froncement de sourcil de Kisuke s'approfondit. En dehors des quelques aperçus qu'il avait saisi quand l'adolescent passait par hasard près de sa boutique, il n'avait pas vu Kurosaki Ichigo depuis qu'il était un bébé et qu'Isshin s'était invité chez lui avec une Masaki radieuse à sa droite et son premier enfant dans ses bras. L'homme était si fier, et alors même que Kisuke et Shinji prenaient des tours pour tenir le bébé, Isshin s'était vanté à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils allait devenir un grand homme un jour.

« Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas juste la crise d'adolescence ? demanda Kisuke précautionneusement. J'ai entendu dire que c'est un problème pour les enfants de l'âge d'Ichigo. »

Isshin lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu penses vraiment que je serais aussi inquiet à propos d'une crise d'adolescence ?

- Kisuke soupira, oui, oui, d'accord. Mais il ne s'est vraiment rien passé de bizarre ces derniers temps… »

Il laissa sa phrase s'évanouir lorsqu'une pensé le frappa, une qui n'avait pas d'importance et qui avait été écartée de son esprit jusqu'à présent.

Isshin concentra immédiatement son attention sur ce silence : « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maintenant que j'y pense, commença Kisuke lentement

- Une de mes distributeurs de Gikongan a disparu il y a une semaine.

- Le regard d'Isshin s'étrécit, et cela ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit plus tôt ?

- Kisuke hausse les épaules, cela m'est déjà arrivé d'en égarer avant, Isshin-san, et combien de personnes connais-tu qui peuvent s'infiltrer dans ma boutique, de tous les lieux possibles, et ne pas être détecté ? »

Isshin grommela sans mots, concédant le point à contrecœur.

Kisuke soupira à nouveau, fermant son éventail d'un seul coup. « Garde juste un œil sur ton garçon. Il est suffisamment spécial pour attirer l'attention d'Aizen, cela fait des années que tu l'entraînes pour le préparer. Si quelque chose lui est arrivé – s'il a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir – cela se saura à un moment ou à un autre. Probablement très bientôt. »

Au bout du compte, c'était tour ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais alors que Kisuke conduisait son ami à la porte, ces yeux glissèrent jusqu'au ciel nuageux au-dessus de lui. Isshin avait tendance à exagérer la plupart du temps, mais quand il était sérieux, il disait les choses comme elles étaient. Si l'homme disait que son fils avait changé radicalement, alors Kisuke le croyait. Maintenant tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de trouver la cause de cela.


	2. Chapter 1 III IV

Sur la Vie, Sur la Mort, Sur Tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross _On Life, On Death, On Everything In-Between_. Si sa fic était originellement publiée en trois chapitres, elle est subdivisée en sous chapitre. Pour une publication plus rapide, ces sous chapitres seront publiés deux par deux.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

III.

Le temps qu'Isshin revienne chez lui, son fils était déjà revenu, ses chausses placées nettement sur le côté et des voix étouffées venaient de la cuisine. Isshin s'arrêta juste hors de vue, écoutant aux portes sans honte lorsqu'il entendit Karin élever la voix :

« … ne sais pas ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas avec toi ces derniers jours, Ichi-nii ! est-ce que tu es malade? Même Tête-de-Bouc s'en est rendu compte, et tu sais à quel point il est idiot ! »

Isshin attendit en retenant son souffle la réponse d'Ichigo. Il savait que son fils ne s'ouvrirait probablement jamais totalement à eux – ce bateau avait déjà mis les voiles : Ichigo avait fermé une part de lui-même depuis la mort de Masaki– mais Yuzu et Karin avaient toutes les deux une manière de soutirer quelques informations de leur frère quand elles le voulaient bien.

« … il n'y a rien qui ne va pas, Karin.

- C'est un mensonge et nous le savons tous !

- Onii-chan, tu peux nous parler. Il y a quelque chose qui te rend triste et nous sommes inquiets. Peut-être que nous pouvons aider.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétées. »

Un moment plus tard, Ichigo apparu dans le couloir, et pour une fois, Isshin n'essaya pas de lui faire un plaquage ou d'éclater en sanglots ou tenter un de ses trucs habituels. A la place, il rencontra le regard de son fils calmement, il essaya de saisir un indice de quelque chose – n'importe quoi – derrière ces yeux bruns ternes qui étaient devenus, de manière très perturbante, familier ces deux dernières semaines.

Mais Ichigo lui fit juste un signe de tête avant de monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Le discret clic de la porte de sa chambre se fermant sonna comme un coup de feu dans le silence qui s'ensuivit.

« Outou-san ?

- Isshin regarda derrière lui et trouva les jumelles empilée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Oui Yuzu?

- Les lèvres de Yuzu tremblèrent. Est-ce qu'Onii-chan ira bien? »

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, pensa Isshin violemment.

Extérieurement il plaqua un sourire brillant sur ses lèvres et murmura d'un air de conspirateur : « Ton frère grandit! C'est une partie du devoir d'un adolescent de devenir boudeur pour les choses les plus insignifiantes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que les hormones d'Ichigo sont enfin entrées en actions ! »

Il tourna sur lui-même et se jeta contre le poster souvenir de sa femme. « MASAKI! NOTRE FILS A ENFIN ATTEINT LA PUBERTE! IL A SANS AUCUN DOUTE DES PROBLEME DE COPINE ! »

Derrière lui il entendit Yuzu faire une exclamation choquée et Karin grogner, ennuyée : « allé Yuzu, laisse ce crétin à ces illusion. Est-ce qu'on mange du curry ce soir ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai pensé que je pourrais cuisiner un des plats favoris d'Onii-chan. Que ça pourrait le réconforter.

- Bonne idée. Je vais t'aider. Le curry est à peu près la seule chose que je peux faire. »

Isshin attendit que ses filles soient retournées dans la cuisines avant de s'avachir.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Masaki, murmura doucement Isshin. Notre fils a changé et je ne sais pas s'il redeviendra un jour le même. »

IV.

Il cligna des paupières.

Le plafond était toujours là, solide et blanc. Pas de tissu marron, pas de tente renforcée au reiatsu, pas de vents hurlants nocturnes du Hueco Mundo, au froid si mordant que même Toshiro devait partir en chasse de plus de couvertures.

Tant qu'il était encore en vie en tous cas.

Il cligna des paupières.

Sa chambre était toujours autour de lui. Pas de sang, pas de cri d'agonie, pas de Hollow après lui.

Il allait bien.

Ichigo inspira profondément avant d'exhaler à nouveau. Il allait bien. Il était de retour au tout début, et rien de mal ne s'était encore produit.

Il allait bien.

« Aibou, tu te répètes. »

Tais-toi, pensa Ichigo silencieusement. La plupart de ce qu'il faisait était silencieux à présent. Un reniflement retentit dans son esprit mais au moins Shiro se retint de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. A la place, un bourdonnement réconfortant de reiatsu déferla sur lui alors que ces deux Zampakutou entraient en scène.

Ichigo renvoya une impulsion de gratitude silencieuse avant que son regard se tourne vers la fenêtre. Rukia allait venir ce soir.

Il écrasa violemment la vague d'angoisse presque suffocante que la pensée de la Shinigami aux cheveux noirs de corbeau, avec qui il était devenu ami toutes ces années auparavant, avait provoquée. Si seulement il avait été un peu plus rapide, un peu plus fort, alors peut-être que Rukia ne serait pas morte, elle ne se serait pas vidée de son sang entre ses bras alors qu'il était penché au-dessus de sa forme sans vie au milieu des ruines auxquelles avaient été réduite la Soul Society.

Cette fois-ci cela n'arriverait pas toutefois, il le jura avec ferveur. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était là, pour cette raison qu'il avait autorisé Kisuke à se sacrifier pour le renvoyer dans le temps.

Pour sauver tout le monde.

Et si sauver tout le monde signifiait aussi sacrifier tous les liens qu'il avait formé au cours de la guerre, si cela signifiait que Reni, Uryuu, Shinji et Byakuya et des dizaines d'autres ne le connaitraient jamais vraiment…

Si cela signifiait renoncer à l'amour de Rukia, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mieux valait être vivant et heureux que mort dans un monde dirigé par un fou. Ruminer à propos de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer n'avait pas de sens.

« Tu pourrais essayer, l'interrompit la voix douce de son second Zampakutou. Kuchiki Rukia est toujours Kuchiki Rukia.

- Mais elle n'est pas ma Rukia, répliqua Ichigo. Elle ne me connait pas. Et à côté de cela, quel idiote voudrait avoir à s'occuper d'un baguage tel quel le mien ?

- Tu es, comme tu l'as toujours été, trop dur avec toi, vint la sinistre réponse. Tu mérites d'être heureux Ichigo.

- Ouais, eh bien, je serai extatique lorsqu'Aizen sera mort et enterré, répliqua Ichigo en roulant sur le côté.

- A présent tu dis des choses sensée, Aibou, intervint joyeusement Shiro. Tu peux courtiser la Kuchiki femelle après que nous aurons botté le cul d'Aizen. »

Ichigo trouva juste assez d'énergie pour renifler avec dérision. La plupart du temps, combattre était la seule chose que son Hollow avait en tête. Bien qu'il se préoccupait de Rukia, principalement pour le bien d'Ichigo, Shiro ne semblait pas pouvoir comprendre que cela n'était réellement pas aussi facile qu'il le laissait entendre. Rukia ne serait plus jamais la même à ses yeux, tout comme Ichigo ne serait plus jamais le même adolescent qu'il avait été lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée lorsqu'elle était morte de la main d'Aizen.

« Ichigo, la voix de Zangetsu résonna dans son esprit. Contrairement aux autres, le plus vieux de ses compagnons spirituels ne fit aucun commentaire spécifique sur Rukia. Zangetsu l'avait toujours le mieux connu. Elle arrive. »

Ichigo n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ni ne bougea de son lit. Aa. Elle devrait être capable de sentir Fishbone D cette fois-ci cependant. J'ai supprimé presque tout mon reiatsu.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de cette ligne de conduite ?

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas exactement prendre ses pouvoirs une seconde fois. Ils ne se mêleraient probablement pas très bien avec les miens de toute façon. Qui sait ce qui arriverait ? Ichigo fit une pause. À moins que tu aies une objection à ce plan?

- Non, répondit placidement Zangetsu. Cela permettra de déstabiliser Aizen. Le Hogyoku ne soit pas être scellé à nouveau en Rukia. S'il le ramène sans le savoir au Seireitei, Aizen va l'obtenir une nouvelle fois. »

Ichigo acquiesça mentalement. Ça avait été le principal problème pendant la guerre. Les Hollows qu'Aizen avait été en mesure de faire avec le Hogyoku – certains ne voulaient pas mourir quelle que soit la manière dont vous les découpiez, d'autres pouvaient empoisonner votre Zampakutou d'un seul toucher – étaient vraiment terrifiants.

Un bruissement attira son attention sur la vitre, et il regarda un papillon noir rentrer, suivit tout de suite après par la figure familière d'une Rukia semblant légèrement plus jeune et beaucoup moins abîmée.

La mâchoire d'Ichigo se serra alors que son cœur était traversé par une douleur aigüe. Il resta toutefois silencieux alors que son ancienne amie et amour murmura doucement dans sa barbe et s'installa près de sa fenêtre, observant à travers elle la nuit.

Avec son propre reiryoku entravé, Ichigo savoir qu'ils pouvaient tous deux sentir le reiatsu de bonne taille de Fishbone D remonter la rue.

Et cette fois-ci, lorsque Rukia prépara son Zampakutou, Ichigo resta silencieux, ne se mettant sur ses pieds, allumant la lumière, et allant à la fenêtre qu'après qu'elle se soit élancée en dehors, piégeant le Hollow avec une précision concentrée.

Elle se défendait plutôt bien, Ichigo devait l'admettre. Il avait été une vraie distraction la première fois, mais maintenant que Rukia n'avait pas un humain inexpérimenté dans les pattes, elle pouvait se concentrer pleinement sur sa tâche.

Nonchalamment, il scanna ses alentours, et nota de manière absente la signature de reiatsu étouffée l'un des toits voisins. Urahara Kisuke était devenu l'un de ses amis les plus proches pendant la guerre mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que l'ex-capitaine pouvait être un fils de pute manipulateur, en particulier au début de leur rencontre. Ichigo aimait à penser qu'il avait… guérit le marchand de cette habitude dans une certaine mesure après quelques années en la compagnie de l'autre.

Un autre coup d'œil discret lui indiqua une caméra volante dans l'ombre une alcôve enregistrant à la fois le combat et le profil d'Ichigo. Il renifla intérieurement. Aizen était un harceleur et un fouineur.

Le combat se déroulant sous lui rappela son attention lorsque Rukia émit un gémissement surpris alors qu'elle était envoyée en l'air d'un revers de main de Fishbone. Involontairement, Ichigo avança d'un pas, son front se plissant davantage alors qu'il intimait silencieusement à Rukia de se relever.

Elle le fit, titubant un peu avant d'éviter un autre coup et de s'élancer pour couper dans le masque du Hollow. Fishbone hurla, reculant à cause de la douleur et se retirant promptement dans le Hueco Mundo pendant quelques secondes pour récupérer, laissant du temps à Rukia pour en faire de même.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Hollow surgit à nouveau dans le Monde des Vivant, encore plus en colère et chargeant Rukia. La Shinigami aux cheveux noirs l'évita encore avant de tracer une profonde entaille dans le bras du Hollow, seulement pour être rejetée sur le côté quand l'autre bras de Fishbone l'attaqua et la toucha à la taille.

« Aibou, ta femelle va mourir si cela continue plus longtemps, l'avertit Shiro de manière inquiétante.

- Ce n'est pas ma femelle, rebuta Ichigo avec irritation, mais il envoya un petit éclair de reiatsu à la caméra volante, court-circuitant instantanément la chose. »

Il envoya un regard évaluateur dans la direction de Kisuke. Il ne pouvait sentir aucune surprise provenant du marchand donc il savait que l'homme n'avait pas vu ce qu'il venait de faire.

Alors que Rukia s'efforçait de retourner sur ses pieds une fois de plus et qu'Ichigo s'avançait vers elle, Ichigo recula dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et avala une Gikongan, sortant de son corps avec aise et instantanément se sentant plus léger. Parfois c'était vraiment étouffant de rester dans son corps humain –ironique puisqu'il était Humain.

En quelque sorte.

« Ne bouge pas. » Ordonna-t-il à la mod-soul, et après avoir reçu un hochement de tête, il sortit par la fenêtre en shumpo, en faisant sûr de rester hors de la vue de Kisuke.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir l'une de ses lames confortablement installées sur son dos, le katana en diagonal avec la garde positionnée au-dessus de son épaule droite et le wakizashi juste au-dessus de sa taille à l'horizontale avec le garde sur sa gauche. Desceller l'un de ses Zampakutou sur un Hollow aussi faible que celui-ci serait du gâchis.

Son premier Zampakutou était le plus fort des deux bien sûr, tout particulièrement lorsque leur Bankai était devenu leur Shikai lorsque que la simple libération initiale était devenue pratiquement inutile face aux Hollows qu'Aizen avait envoyé en masse. A l'abasourdissement et à l'exaspération générale de ses amis, Ichigo avait contrecarré cela par la manifestation d'un second Bankai en plus de son premier. Tensa Zangetsu restait maintenant dans sa forme la plus jeune, même s'il était aussi stoïque et serein que toujours.

Il remua, jouant de manière absente avec son écharpe alors qu'il attendait une ouverture. Ses habits de Shinigami avaient changé en style avec les années mais il était toujours noir sur l'extérieur avec un liserais blanc sur l'intérieur. Son Shihakushou était légèrement ouvert sur la poitrine et restait déchiré sur le bas, et allait jusqu'à ses chevilles, mais les larges manches n'allaient que jusqu'à quelques centimètres après ses coudes alors que ses avant-bras et ses mains étaient protégés par des manchons et des mitaines. Deux sashs d'un rouge foncé, l'un sur son épaule, l'autre autour de sa taille, accrochaient ses deux épées à sa personne.

Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi encore plus hirsutes, d'une certaine façon. Allant jusqu'à son coup, ses mèches étaient suffisamment longues et chaotiques pour naturellement cacher son œil droit. Après une bataille contre Aizen dans les étendues désolées du Hueco Mundo, Ichigo avait été assez infortuné pour prendre un coup handicapant à son œil droit, le mutilant et détruisant la moitié de sa vue avant qu'Unohana puisse aller jusqu'à lui. Une cicatrice discrète et dentelée courait à présent de son sourcil droit à sa pommette et passait par sa paupière. La pupille avait disparue et l'iris était maintenant d'un bleu flou après qu'il avait été empoisonné par la substance quelconque qui couvrait la lame que Aizen avait alors utilisé. De sorte que son œil lui faisait encore mal de temps en temps, et le seul point positif était que cela tendait à rendre les gens mal à l'aise lorsqu'il les fusillait directement du regard.

Cette blessure n'affectait pas son corps humains cependant tout comme aucune de ses cicatrices n'apparaissait, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait voir que d'un seul œil à présent. La blessure avait été une vrai salope au début, et Ichigo avait perdu son calme plus d'une fois lorsqu'il tournait et qu'il finissait par atterrir dans un mur parce que sa perception des profondeurs était faussée, ou lorsqu'il manquait d'être embroché à chaque fois qu'un ennemi venait de son côté droit. Cela plus que toute autre chose, l'avait poussé à apprendre comment sentir une signature de reiatsu, spécialement après que Renji et Ikkaku s'étaient foutu de sa gueule lorsqu'ils avaient surpris Ichigo en train de se pendre de plein fouet un encadrement de porte.

Il ignora la nostalgie qui venait avec la pensée des deux lieutenants et força son esprit à rester dans le présent. Il grimaça lorsque Rukia fut une fois encore jetée à terre, frappant de plein fouet un mur avec un crac écœurant et qu'elle poussa un cri de douleur.

Il jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de Kisuke. Il n'y avait aucune façon d'éviter d'être vu par le marchand, et l'homme allait sans aucun doute soulever une quantité énorme de question à propos d'Ichigo dès qu'il le verrait, mais Ichigo avait déjà soupesé ce problème à plusieurs reprises et savait qu'il n'y avait pas de façon plausible de cacher complètement qui il était de tout le monde. A défaut d'autre chose, quiconque posant les yeux sur lui dans sa forme de Shinigami allait se demander pourquoi il avait l'air onze ans plus vieux qu'il n'était supposé l'être.

Toutefois, Ichigo était très doué pour éviter les questions problématiques (ou les ignorer de toute façon), et ce n'était pas dans la nature de Kisuke de prendre une route directe pour interroger quelqu'un. Ichigo pouvait gagner plus qu'assez de temps.

Alors, juste quand Fishbone attaqua la Shinigami tombée, la bouche ouverte et les dents dénudées, Ichigo se précipita, tourbillonnant autour des larges membres du Hollow et récupérant la petite forme de Rukia dans ses bras avant de rejoindre en shumpo une distance sûre.

Il pouvait presque sentir le choc de Kisuke. Cela le fit presque sourire.

« Qui… ? » commença Rukia d'une voix mêlée d'alarme et de peine alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour le regarder. Calmement Ichigo l'assomma avant qu'elle puisse bien le regarder. Il était au-dessus de la plupart des capitaines en termes de force et était à égalité avec le reste d'entre eux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait que l'ensemble du Gotei 13 lui tombe dessus.

Précautionneusement, il posa Rukia à terre, l'adossant son Zampakutou et elle contre un mur, avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Le Hollow rugit, enragé que sa proie se soit enfuie, et était à présent dans le processus de charger Ichigo, les mains en avant et un éclat affamé dans les yeux.

Mauvais choix.

Ichigo disparu de sa vue, fit un seul pas en avant traversant la rue alors qu'il dégainait Zangetsu. Sans hésitation il perça son masque et le coupa en deux, traçant sa route à travers le Hollow en l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

Ichigo avait remis Zangetsu dans son fourreau avant même qu'il ait atterri de l'autre côté du Hollow, et alors qu'il se redressait et se retournait, Fishbone se dispersa, ses cris disparaissant alors que son âme était purifiée.

« … c'était si ennuyeux que je me suis presque endormi » fit remarquer Shiro dans le silence qui avait empli la rue sombre.

Ichigo roula des yeux et retourna auprès de Rukia, se penchant pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Mieux valait un Hollow ennuyeux que ces Hollow mangeurs de peau.

« Ceux-là n'étaient pas des Hollows, grommela Shiro. Ils étaient de la merde d'Aizen. Des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû exister en premier lieu. »

Ichigo fit un bruit en accord et il retourna en shumpo jusqu'à sa fenêtre, Rukia en sûreté entre ses bras. Il s'arrêta un moment, perché sur le rebord, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, regardant directement l'endroit où Kisuke s'était dissimulé.

La signature du reiatsu du marchand persista pendant un court moment avant qu'elle disparaisse, devant brusquement plus discrète alors que Kisuke se dirigeait chez lui.

Ichigo autorisa un petit sourire à remonter le coin de sa bouche avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Cela occuperait Kisuke pendant un moment.

Gentiment il plaça la Shinigami inconsciente sur son lit et chercha dans ses tiroirs une trousse de secours. Il banda ses blessures et lui donna une place où dormir pour la nuit avant de la faire partir le lendemain.

Est-ce que Aizen serait surpris que Rukia, bien qu'affaiblie, soit toujours en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs ?


	3. Chapitre 1 V VI

Sur la Vie, Sur la Mort, Sur Tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross _On Life, On Death, On Everything In-Between_. Si sa fic était originellement publiée en trois chapitres, elle est subdivisée en sous chapitre. Pour une publication plus rapide, ces sous chapitres seront publiés deux par deux.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

Chapitre 1

V.

Eh bien, n'était-ce pas intéressant ?

Kisuke regardait oisivement la tasse thé – à présent froide – devant lui, repensant aux événements survenus plus tôt une fois encore.

Kurosaki Ichigo était un Shinigami, et ce sans aucune aide extérieure apparemment, il connaissait le Shumpo, avait senti Kisuke, et avait abattu un Hollow de cinq mètres de haut en un clin d'œil. Kisuke était à peu près sûr que le Zampakutou du jeune homme n'avait même pas été libéré.

Et il y avait autre chose. De ce qu'il avait vu, Ichigo avait deux épées, la plus longue avec un fourreau rouge foncé et une poignée noire et la plus courte avec une gaine rouge sang et une garde enroulée d'un ruban violet foncé, dès lors soit l'adolescent avait une paire daishou – et Kisuke connaissait seulement deux autres personnes qui possédaient un Zampakutou à deux lames, et seulement l'un d'entre eux avait deux lames dans son état scellé – ou, aussi incroyable que ce soit Ichigo avait tout simplement deux Zampakutou.

Pourquoi pas ? il semblerait que ce soit une nuit pour les impossibilités.

Il prit une gorgée de son thé et grimaça. Ce n'était pas un secret que le thé qu'il faisait était immonde, tout comme tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à une cuisine, en vérité, c'était la raison pour laquelle Tessai faisait habituellement les repas, mais son ami de longue-date était endormi pour le moment.

Avec un soupir Kisuke se leva et alla vider son thé dans l'évier. Il se demanda comment Isshin allait prendre ces nouvelles. Sans aucun doute, l'homme avait dû sentir le Hollow, mais Kisuke l'avait averti de rester à l'intérieur puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon, et que ce Hollow était une sorte de test pour Ichigo, une façon de savoir s'il avait le potentiel pour devenir un Shinigami.

Après cette nuit, son potentiel n'était même plus à mettre en doute. Kurosaki Ichigo avait du talent à revendre. Il avait même trouvé Kisuke se cachant dans les ombres sans aucune difficulté.

Le regard que l'adolescent lui avait lancé avait aussi été déstabilisant au possible, et ce même depuis l'unique œil que Kisuke avait aperçu. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'Isshin avait essayé de lui expliquer. Même dans ces quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils s'étaient regardés, aucun n'ayant une vue claire mais reconnaissant quand même le reiatsu de l'autre, Kisuke n'avait perçu rien d'autre que du chagrin provenant du jeune homme.

Cela avait été suffisant pour lui faire détourner le regard et partir. Un garçon de quinze ans – qui semblait plus vieux que quinze ans, maintenant qu'il y pensait – ne devrait pas ressentir cela.

Il y avait aussi le problème de Rukia Kuchiki. Comme Ichigo n'avait pas eu besoin de ses pouvoirs pour battre le Hollow, et qu'il l'avait sauvée avant qu'elle ait épuisé tout son reiatsu, la jeune fille n'aurait pas besoin d'un gigai pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, ce qui signifiait que le Hogyoku…

Kisuke ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le comptoir, sa main trouvant automatiquement le bord de son chapeau. C'était mail, il le savait, de sceller l'objet qu'il avait créé dans une personne innocente, mais il n'avait pas été capable de le détruire et le temps lui manquait. Aizen allait bientôt agir – bon sang, il l'avait probablement déjà fait, avec ce transfert étonnant de la fille Kuchiki à Karakura – et il fallait que Kisuke scelle le Hogyoku quelque part avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher.

Kuchiki Rukia allait cependant être à Karakura pendant un mois donc Kisuke pouvait encore le faire. Et qu'on ne dise pas qu'il n'avait pas de plans de secours.

Et en même temps, il allait devoir déterminer comment le fils d'Isshin avait eu accès à ses pouvoirs, et qui le lui avait appris.

VI.  
La première chose que Rukia remarqua lorsqu'elle se réveilla était l'odeur réconfortante du thé vert dans l'air. La seconde était qu'elle n'était pas dans l'enceinte Kuchiki ni dans les baraques de la Treizième Division.

Elle s'assit d'un seul coup, et ensuite tanga lorsque la chambre se mit à bouger autour d'elle, elle dut s'agripper aux couvertures qui la bordaient.

« J'espère que tu ne te réveilles pas toujours comme ça, commenta une voix masculine derrière elle. »

Rukia se figea instantanément, et sa main rechercha instinctivement son épée à sa taille, mais ne la trouva pas, elle se tourna ensuite pour faire face à l'autre personne dans la chambre ? « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Des yeux marron étrécis rencontrèrent les siens alors qu'elle accusa le choc causé par ses cheveux orange et les vêtements humains distinctifs que l'étranger portait.

Cette personne était Humaine.

« Vous… pouvez me voir ? » demanda Rukia avec méfiance, même si a posteriori, c'était une question plutôt stupide puisqu'elle lui parlait et qu'apparemment il lui avait aussi prêté son lit. Il devait avoir niveau de reiryoku plutôt élevé.

L'adolescent haussa des épaules avec désinvolture, posant un coude sur le bureau à côté de lui. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas en être capable ? tout comme je n'aurais pas dû être capable de voir le monstre d'hier soir ? »

Cela ramena la pensée du Hollow qu'elle avait été en train de combattre à au premier plan.

« qu'est… qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Rukia avec panique, essayant de se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé après qu'elle s'était… évanouie ? Est-ce qu'il a disparu ? a-t-il fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

Elle tourna son regard vers l'Humain juste à temps pour saisir l'étrange ombre d'un sourire affectueux aux coins de sa bouche avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Ce garçon était très calme pour un Humain, constata Rukia, en voyant son regard neutre qui la fixait à son tour et l'important froncement de son front.

« Il a disparu, lui dit l'Humain, et non il n'a blessé personne »

Rukia cligna des yeux, éberluée : « Les Hollows ne disparaissent pas comme ça !

- Eh bien, c'était toi qui le coupais dans tous les sens avec ton épée. »

L'humain pointa le doigt au-dessus de son épaule vers la porte du placard derrière lui et Rukia était soulagée de voir Sode no Shirayuki appuyé contre, sans une égratignure.

Elle rejeta les couvertures et s'extirpa du lit. L'Humain remonta dans son estime lorsqu'il s'enleva sans un mot de sa route et qu'il ne fit aucune tentative pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son épée.

Un bourdonnement chaleureux de reconnaissant arriva dans son âme comme elle fermait sa main autour de la garde de son épée, et elle soupira de soulagement avant de se retourner vers l'Humain.

« Merci, commença-t-elle formellement, tournant le regard vers les bandages nettement enroulés autour de son bras gauche. Il semblerait que j'ai été quelque peu blessée dans la bataille. Elle s'arrêta et fouilla dans ses souvenirs. … il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là-bas. Est-ce que vous avez vu qui c'était ? »

L'Humain, de manière très énervante, haussa à nouveau les épaules : « Qui sait ? »

Rukia tiqua et raffermit sa poigne sur Sode no Shirayuki : « qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « qui sait » ? vous étiez en train de regarder ! »

L'Humain ne sembla pas du tout déconcerté par cela : « J'étais occupé à tiré ton cul à l'intérieur après que tu t'es effondrée. Maintenant si tu as fini, tu n'aurais pas des chose à faire ? d'autres de ces Hollows à tuer ? ou faire un rapport à quelqu'un ? à moins que tu bosses seule. »

Rukia se renfrogna et ne répondit pas à la question. Cet Humain était très irritant. « Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas curieux, même un tout petit peu, de savoir ce qu'est un Hollow ? ou ce que je suis ?

- Non pas vraiment, l'Humain pencha la tête et jeta un regard un peu moqueur par-dessus son épaule. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu vas bientôt me le dire. »

Rukia grogna presque avant de passer à côté de l'adolescent et de sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Je ne te le dirai pas. Bonne journée, Humain ! »

Sans regarder en arrière, elle partit en shumpo de la fenêtre, et elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle fut à bonne distance.

Elle s'arrêta, puis exprima sa mauvaise humeur. Elle était partie sans trouver qui s'était occupé du Hollow la veille au soir.

Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle revienne en arrière. C'était déjà assez mauvais que l'Humain l'ait vue. Elle supposa que c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'être du genre curieux.


	4. Chapitre 1 VII VIII

Sur la Vie, Sur la Mort, Sur Tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross _On Life, On Death, On Everything In-Between_. Si sa fic était originellement publiée en trois chapitres, elle est subdivisée en sous chapitre. Pour une publication plus rapide, ces sous chapitres seront publiés deux par deux. toute remarque visant à améliorer la traduction est bienvenue.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

VII.

« Et tu es absolument sûr que c'était Ichigo ? » insista Isshin, les phalanges blanches alors qu'il écrasait ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Kisuke lui jeta un regard sec : « A moins que tu aies un autre fils dont tu ne m'as pas parlé, oui, j'en suis plutôt sûr. »

Isshin ferma les yeux pendant un moment et laissa s'échapper un long soupir. « Eh bien, il ne l'a définitivement pas appris de moi. »

Kisuke le regarda avec précaution de dessous le bord de son chapeau avant de dire l'air de rien : « Sa forme de Shinigami avait l'air au moins dix ans plus vieille que sa forme humaine, Isshin-san. »

Isshin sursauta, son corps devenant rigide d'incrédulité confuse : « Quoi ? son âme est plus âgée que son corps ? comment cela est-il possible ? »

Le marchand secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais ce que Kurosaki-san se bat comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Il n'est pas seulement bon il a de l'expérience. Ce Hollow avait une quantité non négligeable de reiryoku, assez pour qu'un officier sans siège du Gotei 13 ne puisse pas s'en occuper seul, et pourtant ton fils s'en est débarrassé avec l'aisance qu'un capitaine aurait montrée. Il n'a même pas libéré son Zampakutou. »

Isshin leva une main et se tapa le front. C'était ridicule. Ichigo était un adolescent normal – enfin, un qui pouvait voir les âmes – quelques semaines auparavant. « Est-il possible qu'il ne connaisse tout simplement pas la commande de son Shika ? »

Kisuke haussa les épaules : « Possible, mais improbable, Kurosaki-san savait ce qu'il faisait, Isshin-san. Son Shikai aurait été de trop. »

Isshin passa une main dans ses cheveux. « D'accord, en ignorant le fait qu'Ichigo est apparemment un Shinigami talentueux, qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué d'autre à propos de lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'a semblé… étrange ? Sa personnalité ? »

Kisuke tapota de manière absente son menton avec son éventail, un trouble inhabituel marquait ses traits. « … Il s'est tourné vers moi juste avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec Kuchiki-san. Tu avais raison – il a vraiment l'air mort. Il avait l'air fatigué aussi, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Hollow. Honnêtement ? A mes yeux il avait l'air d'avoir vécu un enfer. »

Un frisson passa le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Isshin et il dû se distraire en buvant une gorgée de son sake, pour calmer ses nerfs et ne pas montrer à quel point il était secoué.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. C'était Isshin qui reprit la parole en premier.

« Eh bien, je suppose que devrais rentrer chez moi, il soupira, je garderai un œil sur Ichigo. Seulement… tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? S'il décide de … de venir ici pour des informations sur les Shinigami ou un truc du genre, j'aimerai le savoir. »

Kisuke pencha son chapeau pour lui faire signe qu'il était d'accord. « Tu devrais néanmoins lui dire bientôt. A propos de toi. Et peut-être aussi à propos de ta femme. Il va finir par le découvrir. »

Isshin grimaça alors qu'il se relevait. « Ce … n'est pas encore le bon moment. Je lui dirai bientôt. »

Il plissa le front quand Kisuke pencha encore plus son chapeau pour cacher ses yeux et ouvrit son éventail d'un coup sec pour cacher son expression.

« Fais comme tu veux », dit le marchand doucement alors qu'il le conduisait à l'extérieur.

Isshin fit semblant de ne pas entendre la pointe de désapprobation qu'il n'aurait pas entendue du tout s'il ne connaissait pas Kisuke aussi bien qu'il le faisait, et regarda autour de lui à la place. « Où est Yoruichi-san ? Je ne l'ai pas vue ces dernier temps. »

Kisuke secoua sa main dans les airs comme pour écarter la question. « Tu l'as connait. Yoruichi-san va où elle veut et quand elle le veut. C'est la nature d'un chat. »

Isshin roula les yeux. « Bien, même s'il elle n'est pas vraiment un chat. »

Le marchand lui fit juste son sourire typique par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. « Certains jours je suis convaincu qu'elle est plus féline qu'autre chose. Maintenant rentre chez toi ; une cliente va arriver d'ici quinze minutes. »

Isshin secoua la tête. « Le vieil homme est quand même quelque chose. Il t'exile, prétend qu'il ne sait rien, mais il te laisse monter ta boutique ici, et ensuite il continue à d'envoyer ses Shinigami à Karakura comme si c'était une sorte de d'escale. »

Kisuke gloussa, bien que le son ne contienne que peu d'humour. « C'est une escale. Et le Capitaine-Commandant n'est pas homme à ignorer des ressources sur lesquelles il peut mettre la main. Ce serait stupide de les ignorer. »

Isshin grogna sans s'engager mais il n'en parla pas à nouveau. Il savait que l'exil était encore un point douloureux pour Kisuke même après toutes ces années, et pas seulement pour le marchand. Shinji et tous les autres Vaizards avait toujours une dent de la taille de le Soul Society.

« Une cliente ? reprit Isshin. Kuchiki Rukia ? »

Kisuke hocha la tête. Oui, elle est positionnée à Karakura pour le prochain mois et elle aura besoin d'un endroit où rester. »

Un sourire sournois accompagna un mouvement de son éventail. « Et en guise de payement, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord pour utiliser le merveilleux gigai que j'ai construit récemment. Il est déjà habillé d'un costume de servante… »

Isshin soupira et arrêta d'écouter son ami. D'entre eux, Kisuke était l'incurable pervers. Un pervers sans danger, mais un pervers tout de même.

« A plus tard, Kisuke ». Isshin interrompit la diatribe de l'homme et parti, le regrettant presque lorsque, sans Kisuke en guise de distraction, ses pensées retournèrent immédiatement à son fils.

Il doutait fortement que confronter Ichigo soit d'aucun bien. Eux deux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment assis et parlé, même après la mort de Masaki. Isshin avait été occupé avec les jumelles d'abord, puis Ichigo, étant un garçon et quelqu'un qui ne s'exprimait pas beaucoup, bien plus que Karin et Yuzu à l'époque, avait eu l'air de bien le gérer donc Isshin n'avait pas pris le garçon à part pour avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec les filles. Cela les aurait embarrassé tous les deux, sans mentionner le fait que Masaki avait toujours été meilleure qui lui pour communiquer avec Ichigo.

Mais il se demanda – même s'il avait parlé à son fils, même s'il avait fait en sorte d'être sûr qu'Ichigo allait bien – si le l'adolescent qu'il voyait à présent viendrait ou non quand même le voir à propos de ce qui l'inquiétait, à propos des Shinigami, des Hollows, et des Zanpakutou.

Cela l'étonnerait.

VII.

« Et tu es de retour ici parce que… ? » Ichigo garda son expression neutre alors qu'il regardait la Shinigami perchée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre fulminer de manière pétulante.

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit où rester » grommela Rukia, comme s'il lui en coûtait de prononcer chaque mot.

Ichigo pouvait voir le sourire sournois de Kisuke dans son esprit. Il ajouta mentalement ses mains s'enroulant autour de la gorge de l'homme et se sentit un peu mieux. « Et tu ne peux pas rester dans ce magasin de Shinigami que tu mentionnais parce que… ? »

Rukia grogna. « Parce que l'homme qui le tient et qui a offert de me laisser rester est un pervers. Je ne resterai pas là-bas ! »

Ichigo combattit le début d'une migraine. Il dormait à peine ces jours-ci (de petits sommes agités serait une meilleure manière de le formuler), il avait une guerre potentielle à éviter, et maintenant, en plus de tout ça, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Rukia, une Rukia sur laquelle la guerre qu'ils avaient menée ensembles ne pesaient pas et si innocente que cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais laisser une inconnue dormir dans ma chambre ? » demanda Ichigo pour gagner du temps parce qu'il savait qu'il céderait.

Rukia fit un regard têtu avec lequel Ichigo était plus que familier. « Tu l'as déjà fait une fois. »

Elle sauta dans sa chambre et se tint devant lui, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. « Je suis Kuchiki Rukia, un officier Shinigami sans siège de la Treizième division du Gotei 13 au Seireitei. Et toi qui es tu ?

Ichigo croisa les bras et la regarda de manière impassible : « … Kurosaki Ichigo, né et élevé à Karakura »

Rukia hocha la tête, satisfaite. « Bien, maintenant nous ne sommes plus des inconnus. »

Ichigo renifla moqueusement et s'appuya contre son bureau. « Il y a toujours ce minuscule problème : tu es une Shinigami et je ne serai pas capable d'expliquer à ma sœur pourquoi elle va devoir cuisiner pour une personne de plus. »

Rukia fit un rictus. « Tu peux me laisser ça. J'ai déjà un gigai de prêt. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo se posèrent un instant sur la fenêtre et regardèrent en direction du magasin de Kisuke. « … Gigai ? »

Rukia sauta pas la fenêtre une fois encore et revint avec son double jeté sur une péaule. « C'est un gigai. C'est un corps artificiel qui permet aux Shinigami de rester dans le monde Humain et d'interagir avec les humains. Mon… contact me l'a prêté. »

Ichigo fixa des yeux le gigai et se concentra sur le sentiment étrange qui rentra en contact avec son reiatssu. Il connaissait le Hogyoku assez bien à présent pour l'identifier à des kilomètres. Foutu Kisuke ; il aurait dû savoir que cela aurait pris plus d'une tentative avortée d'échange de pouvoir pour le faire changer d'avis.

A ce compte la, il allait devoir confronter Kisuke à propose de ça, mais d'un autre côté, si Rukia finissait vraiment par emporter le Hogyoku avec elle au Seireitei, elle attirerait quand même Aizen hors de sa cachette et Ichigo pourrait tuer le bâtard avant qu'il lui fasse le moindre mal.

« Risqué, l'averti Zangetsu, une fois que le Hogyoku sera amené à la Soul Society, nous serons sur le terrain de jeu d'Aizen. Il faudra aussi faire avec le Gotei 13 »

Extérieurement, il ne fit que soupirer. « D'accord, mais tu dors dans le placard, et tu mets les choses au point avec le reste de ma famille. »

Rukia lui fit un sourire radieux et Ichigo dû se forcer à ne pas détourner le regard.

« Je le ferai », promis Rukia avant de sautiller jusqu'au placard et d'en regarder l'intérieur. « Cela conviendra. J'accepte. Quand est-ce que ta famille reviendra ? »

« Mes sœurs sont dehors avec des amis et ne reviendront pas avant cinq heures, Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, et mon père est à la clinique. Il devrait avoir fini vers six heures-et-demie. »

« Bien, Rukia revient vers son lit et s'assit, croisant les jambes et jetant à Ichigo un regard critique, j'ai le temps de t'éduquer. »

Ichigo la regarda en plissant les yeux. « M'éduquer… Quoi, tu veux dire à propos des Shinigami du Seireitei et de ses monstres d'hier ? »

Rukia hocha la tête solennellement. « Je suis ici pour faire un travail et c'est la moindre des choses que de t'informer des circonstances. Maintenant… »

Elle sortit un carnet à dessin et un pinceau, et Ichigo devait se retenir de ne pas grogner. L'Art et Rukia n'allaient pas ensemble.

« Nous commencerons par les Shinigami », commença Rukia avec enthousiasme, et Ichigo dû étouffer un autre soupir et s'installer pour écouter la leçon. Au moins il pourrait se référer à quelqu'un si on le questionnait sur ses connaissances sur les Shinigami.


	5. Chapter I IX X

Sur la Vie, Sur la Mort, Sur Tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross _On Life, On Death, On Everything In-Between_. Si sa fic était originellement publiée en trois chapitres, elle est subdivisée en sous chapitre. Pour une publication plus rapide, ces sous chapitres seront publiés deux par deux. toute remarque visant à améliorer la traduction est bienvenue.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

IX.  
« Est-ce que tu dois vraiment porté ce truc tout le temps ? » demanda Ichigo l'air de rien sans lever la tête du livre qu'il lisait alors que Rukia se rentrait de sa dernière rencontre avec un Hollow et qu'elle se glissait dans son gigai.

Rukia lui jeta un regard curieux mais n'écarta pas la question. « C'est plus pratique de me d'interagir avec les humains si je suis dans un gigai. »

« Il n'y a que moi ici, et je peux te voir de toute façon, fit remarquer Ichigo.

- Mais ta famille peut rentrer à tout moment. » fit valoir Rukia alors qu'elle grimpait dans son lit temporaire.

L'Humain grogna mais ne dit rien d'autre, se mettant sur le côté et montrant ainsi son dos au placard lorsque Rukia sortit son pyjama pour se changer.

Rukia était petite mais pas assez petite pour se changer à l'intérieur du placard. Durant la semaine passée, elle avait rapidement réalisé qu'Ichigo était l'inverse totale d'un pervers et qu'il lui donnait toujours son intimité lorsqu'elle avait l'air de la vouloir, y compris le premier jour où elle s'était réveillée et, encore à moitié endormie, avait oublié où elle était et avait commencé à retirer son haut.

Cela aurait été bien plus embarrassant qu'étrange si l'Humain bizarre avec qui elle vivait à présent n'avait pas été si nonchalant à propos de cela : il avait simplement détourné le regard et s'était glissé en dehors de la chambre avant même qu'elle se soit rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait même été suffisamment bien élevé pour ne pas l'évoquer plus tard.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement aller dans les autres parties de la maison pour aller à la salle de bain parce qu'elle se sentait un peu comme une étrangère à chaque fois qu'elle mangeait avec eux ou qu'elle les rencontrait dans le couloir. Avec Ichigo, elle se sentait presque comme s'il elle était de retour à la Soul Society et qu'elle passait du temps avec d'autres Shinigami.

Et bien qu'il soit bizarre, il y avait quelque chose en Ichigo qui la mettait à l'aide.

« Tu as fini ?, demanda l'humain.

- Oui. » Rukia passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de se coucher sur son lit, fixant de manière absente le dessous de l'étagère au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'entendit remuer encore puis un silence confortable s'installa dans la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il était plongé dans le livre qu'il lisait, elle lui jeta furtivement un regard dans sa direction.

Au début, elle avait pensé que l'impression relaxante qu'il y avait entre eux venait du fait que… eh bien, venait du fait que Kurosaki Ichigo avait une ressemblance frappante avec son ancien mentor, son lieutenant.

Mais après une semaine, Rukia s'était rendue compte que si Shiba Kaien était ouvert, bruyant et souriait de bon cœur à tout le monde les trois-quarts du temps, Ichigo était disant, et n'était bruyant que de temps en temps (quand il lui criait dessus lorsqu'elle l'embêtait suffisamment ; il était étonnant de voir à quel point c'était drôle de réussir à faire tiquer l'Humain) et il ses sourires étaient rares. Leurs ressemblances se limitaient à leur apparence.

Donc ce n'était pas cela, et une part d'elle-même était soulagée parce que penser à Kaien faisait toujours ressurgir la culpabilité en même temps, donc elle était contente qu'Ichigo ne lui rappelle pas son lieutenant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

« Ichigo, dit Rukia

- Hm ? »

Rukia se tourna sur son côté gauche pour regarder Ichigo. « Quand est-ce que tu me diras qui s'est débarrassé du Hollow cette nuit-là ? »

Elle essayait toujours de sortir cette question à des moments au hasard, espérant le piéger et obtenir quelque chose de lui, mais elle n'avait jusqu'ici pas eu de chance, et cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente des autres.

« Ce n'était pas toi ? » vint la réponse désintéressée.

Rukia grogna et ramena les couvertures sur elle. Humain énervant.

« Tu vas dormir ? »

Rukia y réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait un peu fatiguée après avoir vaincu deux Hollows aujourd'hui. « Oui. »

Elle entendit du bruit et ensuite l'obscurité s'abattue sur la chambre qui n'était plus éclairée que par la lumière de la lune qui baignait tout d'une pâle lueur blanche.

Elle était presque endormit quand elle entendit la voix d'Ichigo. « Rukia ? »

Rukia remua, clignant des yeux lourds de sommeil à l'ombre sur le lit, à travers la fente du placard. « Mm ?

- … Rien. Bonne nuit. »

Rukia ferma les yeux, elle partait déjà. « Nuit, Ichigo. »

Comme elle l'avait dit – un Humain bizarre.

X.

Rukia se réveilla à cause d'un cri étouffé. Elle était hors du lit en un clin d'œil, sa main droite cherchant à tâtons son épée alors même qu'elle trébuchait en dehors du placard et qu'elle sortait de son gigai. « Ichigo ! qu'est-ce qu'il se pas… »

Elle s'arrêta quand sa vie s'habitua à la lumière de l'aube naissante et qu'elle aperçut les épaules voûtées en dessous des couvertures emmêlées. Elle se figea, tout d'un coup incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Les Hollows elle pouvait s'en charger. Des Humains se réveillant suite à des cauchemars c'était tout autre chose.

« I…chigo ? » Rukia s'approcha de la forme tremblante avec hésitation, elle déposa son épée à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu vas bi… ? »

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour une toute autre raison.

Elle savait déjà qu'Ichigo avait des réserves inhabituellement hautes de reiryoku – l'Humain ne serait pas capable de la voir ou de voir les Hollows autrement – mais jusque-là, cela avait toujours été un bourdonnement à la limite de ses sens, présent mais facilement ignoré en faveur des Hollows se promenant dans Karakura.

Jusque-là. Quel que soit le cauchemar qui avait réveillé Ichigo, il l'avait affecté suffisamment pour que son reiatsu s'échappe de lui par vagues, saturant presque la chambre alors qu'il s'échappait dans l'air.

Rukia jura mentalement. Si le garçon continuait, les Hollows allaient faire la queue le long de la rue pour se nourrir de lui.

« Ichigo ! » Elle tendit la main et secoua l'épaule de l'Humain. C'était presque comme si elle se frayait un chemin à travers de l'eau, et bizarrement, cela ne la faisait pas suffoquer, cela l'enveloppait seulement alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

« Ichigo, réveille-toi ! » Elle l'appela à nouveau, se demandant si peut-être son père ou ses sœurs auraient plus de chance de le calmer. « Ichigo, il faut que tu te réveilles ! »

Mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se dépêcher et d'aller tambouriner à la porte du père d'Ichigo, l'adolescent se réveilla avec un son étranglé, et le reiatsu qui saturait la chambre disparu en l'espace d'une seconde, maîtrisé à nouveau, et comme s'il n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu.

Rukia en resta bouche bée le temps d'une seconde avant de se secouer et de se pencher anxieusement sur Ichigo qui se mettait dans une position assise, les cheveux trempés de sueur, et les yeux fous, remplis d'un désespoir sans borne et effrayant qui fit frissonner Rukia.

« Ichigo ? » Elle s'assit maladroitement à côté de lui. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Une respiration irrégulière lui répondit mais un hochement de tête brusque lui apprit quelque secondes plus tard qu'il l'avait entendue.

« Dois-je… dois-je aller chercher ton père ? » balbutia Rukia avec hésitation. Elle était tellement dépassée que ce n'en était même plus drôle. Les adolescents humains ne devraient pas ressembler à … à cela, n'est-ce pas ? quel genre de cauchemar pouvaient susciter ce genre de réaction ?

« Non, » dit Ichigo d'une voix rauque, comme s'il avait crié pendant un long moment. « Je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir réveillé. »

Rukia resta à son côté, observant la figure tendue de l'Humain et la façon dont une de ses mains agrippait sa gorge.

Elle repensa à cette première nuit.

« Ichigo, est-ce que ce Hollow t'a touché ? » demanda Rukia, s'avançant pour prendre sa main. Ichigo s'écarta. « Avec ton haut niveau de reiryoku, tu aurais probablement guérit rapidement si ce n'était pas sérieux, mais tu aurais dû me le dire ! Laisse-moi voir ! »

Ichigo inspira un grand coup, retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, et ensuite le relâcha en un woosh avant de baisser sa main pour exposer une peau intacte. « Je vais bien Rukia, je n'ai pas été blessé. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Rukia le regarda avec suspicion. « Eh bien, tu es celui qui m'a réveillé. Je n'appellerais pas ça aller bien ! »

Cela lui rapporta un pâle sourire de travers qui ne fit que la rendre encore plus inquiète.

« Je vais bien, répéta Ichigo alors qui se mettait sur ses pieds, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, retourne te coucher. Je vais juste descendre prendre un verre d'eau. »

Et avant que Rukia puisse protester, l'Humain s'était glissé en dehors de la chambre, sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Elle croisa les bras et grogna avant de retourner avec reluctance dans son lit, s'arrêtant seulement pour retourner dans son gigai. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis ou quelque chose du genre, même s'ils partageaient une chambre et que l'adolescent était sa seule source de vraie conversation ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas sa place de s'en mêler.

Elle soupira et retourna dans le placard, s'emmitouflant une fois de plus dans ses couvertures.

Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'Ichigo ne revienne pas, même lorsqu'elle s'endormit une demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

petite dédicace à Kyona-sama qui prend toujours le temps de reviewer et qui était impatiente de lire ce chapitre


	6. Chapter 1 XI XII

Sur la Vie, Sur la Mort, Sur Tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross _On Life, On Death, On Everything In-Between_. Si sa fic était originellement publiée en trois chapitres, elle est subdivisée en sous chapitre. Pour une publication plus rapide, ces sous chapitres seront publiés deux par deux. toute remarque visant à améliorer la traduction est bienvenue.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

XI.

Ichigo garda ses yeux clos et sa tête entre ses mains, assis sur le pas de la porte. Oui, je vais bien. Enfin, presque bien.

« Désolé, Aibou ». Ichigo savait qu'il pleuvait des cordes dans son monde intérieur sans même regarder, si même Shiro était désolé. « Nous avons arrêté tous les cauchemars que nous pouvions mais tes souvenirs sont putain de costaud. »

Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Une de ses mains alla involontairement jusqu'à sa gorge. Il pouvait encore sentir la lame dentelée, l'éclaboussure de sang, et la façon dont il n'avait plus été capable de respirer…

« Ichigo » le ténor rassurant de Zangetsu résonna dans son esprit. « Arrête d'y penser. S'attarder sur ce souvenir ne va que te stresser encore plus. C'est derrière toi. Aizen ne t'emprisonnera plus jamais. Je l'ai juré sur notre âme le jour où tu as été secouru.

- Nous, Zangetsu, le second Zanpakutou d'Ichigo le coupa de sa voix douce comme la soie, nous l'avons juré tous les trois. »

Shiro ne dit rien pour une fois mais la bouffée de violence vicieuse qui naquit à la simple pensée d'Aizen était une réponse suffisante.

Ichigo exhala lentement et sentit son cœur se calmer. Les blessures qu'il avait obtenues pendant les sept semaines où il avait été captif d'Aizen avait été une pure torture, à la fois littéralement et figurativement. Il avait été complètement coupé de ses trois espris pendant ce temps, et pour le dire gentiment, aucun d'eux ne l'avait très bien pris. Ils avaient occupé le plan principal de sa conscience pendant des semaines après cela, et même Ichigo avait temporairement fait disparaître son côté colérique pendant qu'Ichigo récupérait, se taisant lorsqu'Ichigo voulait se reposer et se matérialisant et grognant lorsque Kenpachi avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la Quatrième division.

Et bien que Zangetsu était le plus calme et le plus impartial parmi eux quatre, Ichigo était sûr que ce fut le jour où son premier esprit avait vraiment considéré AIzen Sousuke comme un ennemi et avait développé une haine immense à son encontre.

Ichigo effleura sa gorge de ses doigts une fois encore. Cela c'est vraiment joué à un rien. Après qu'il avait craché une insulte de trop à Aizen, le fou avait pris un couteau et avait tranché la gorge d'Ichigo, assez pour qu'il perde sa voix et ressente une agonie maximum mais pas assez pour mourir tout de suite.

Ichigo serait éternellement reconnaissant à Shinji, qui avait, comme il l'avait appris plus tard, piqué une crise énorme à l'entente de sa capteur, avait foutu les ordres de Yamamoto – attendez que Kurosaki Ichigo s'échappe, on ne peut pas se permettre de se lancer dans une mission de sauvetage pour le moment – dans la tronche du vieil homme, avait réuni son groupe de Vaizards, et avait fini par entrer en trombe dans Las Noches avec trois fois plus de personne que Shinji lui-même ne l'avait prévu.

Ils avaient réussi à le ramener au Seireitei juste à temps pour qu'Unohana puisse sauver sa voix, mais… eh bien, il y avait une raison pour laquelle il portait une écharpe pour aller avec son habit de Shinigami, et ce n'était pas pour faire joli. Son coup était un mélange de cicatrices fines et laides qui faisaient grimacer les gens dès qu'ils l'apercevaient. Il supposait qu'il devrait être heureux qu'elles n'apparaissent pas sur son corps humain. Après que Kisuke avait fait quelque chose de scientifique, qu'Ichigo ne s'était pas embêté à écouter, même ses blessures ne se transféraient plus à son corps humain.

Mais, pour être honnête, avant de revenir dans le temps, il n'avait pas vu son corps Humain en plus de quatre ans.

« Tu encore en train de trop réfléchir, fit remarquer sombrement Zangetsu. N'y pense plus. Cela ne t'apportera rien de bon de le ruminer. »

Ichigo sourit sans conviction et se força à penser à autre chose qu'à ses souvenirs. Certains jours, penser au passer – à un fut qu'il ne laisserait jamais se reproduire – semblait être la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Je pense que je vais aller me promener, Ichigo se leva et s'étira pour faire disparaître la douleur fantôme dans se articulation. Zut, il se sentait vieux.

Vous savez, je tuerai pour avoir une tasse du chocolat chaud de Starrk, pensa Ichigo avec mélancolie.

« Ouais, pour un Arrancar, il faisait un super chocolat chaud » dit Shiro avec enthousiasme.

Ichigo émis un petit rire qui était juste un peu forcé. Ne serait-ce que pour ça, il faudra que je le sauve.

XII.

« J'ai décidé d'aller aussi à l'école.»

Ichigo grogna depuis sa position couchée sur le toit, un livre sur son visage pour bloquer la lumière du soleil. « Visiblement oui ou tu ne serais pas là. »

Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit un pied s'enfoncer dans ses côtes « D'accord, d'accord, pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aller à l'école ?

- Pour garder un œil sur toi bien sûr, dit Rukia hautaine. J'aurai du réalisé que voir un Hollow pouvait être traumatisant pour un humain.

- Donc tu es là pour me tenir compagnie ? dit Ichigo impassible. Je te le promets Rukia, je ne suis pas traumatisé le moins du monde.

- C'est moi qui en déciderai, insista Rukia, s'asseyant à côté de lui et sortant le bento que Yuzu avait fait pour elle ce matin en même temps que le sien. Maintenant, comment est-ce que je peux boire cette chose ? »

Un sourire imprévu qui avait vraiment l'air réel étira pour une fois ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Rukia inspecter la brique de jus de fruit qu'elle avait choisi. Il tendit le bras et la prise d'entre ses mains.

« Donne-la-moi, Ichigo s'assit et lui montra la procédure toute simple. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est la boire en inspirant dans la paille.

- Ohhhhh… »

Il rendit la brique de jus de fruit à Rukia qui avait les yeux écarquillés et avec un mouvement de tête exaspéré, Ichigo se recoucha.

« Ah ! »

Ichigo leva les yeux en entendant l'exclamation de sa compagne et suivit son regard qui tombait sur la cour de l'école en dessous d'eux.

« Je me suis débarrassée d'un Hollow qui la suivait partout il y a quelque jours, dit Rukia pour expliquer sa réaction. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait à cette école.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lycée à Karakura et celui-ci est le seul qui est publique, lui révéla Ichigo, posant son regard sur le ciel bleu. Son nom est Inoue Orihime – de notre classe, tu as dû la rater tout à l'heure… est-ce qu'elle va bien à présent ?

- Oui, Rukia acquiesça, son front se plissant alors qu'elle se remémorait les événements. Il a été plus dur de se débarrasser de ce Hollow que je ne le pensais mais j'ai réussi à m'en charger au bout du compte. C'était son frère. Elle pouvait le voir, elle est même parvenue à lui faire recouvrer la raison. J'ai dû ensuite modifier sa mémoire et celle de son amie. »

Ichigo grogna pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait entendue. C'était bien, Orihime était sauve, et elle était même parvenue à dire au revoir à son frère.

Il passa un moment à regreter le fait qu'ils ne seraient probablement jamais amis dans cette vie, ou tout du moins jamais des amis très proches, des amis tels que seuls un deuil et une douleur partagée pouvait forger, mais elle serait sauve et beaucoup plus heureuse grâce à cela. Orihime n'avait jamais été faite pour la guerre, aussi têtue qu'elle ait été à le suivre une bataille après l'autre.

« Hé ! Ichigo ! tu monopolise la bombe d'étudiante transférée ! »

Ichigo soupira et pris son livre à nouveau. Il n'avait littéralement pas vu Keigo et Mizuiro pendant plus de cinq and après qu'Aizen avait lancé une attaque sur Karakura et qu'ils avaient dû sceller le monde humain pour éviter plus de victimes. Il se préoccupait toujours d'eux, mais leurs manies n'étaient pas quelque chose dont il voulait s'occuper dans l'instant.

« Ichigo ? Qui.. ?

- Keigo et Mizuiro » Ichigo les présenta brutalement, et ensuite, juste parce qu'il le pouvait et parce qu'il avait toujours été très protecteur de Rukia, passée, présente, et future, il leva la tête et cloua Mizuiro sur place avec un regard perçant : « Si tu tentes quoique ce soit avec elle, aussi ridicule que ce soit, je te botterai le cul. »

Mizuiro cligna des yeux, clairement surpris, mais leva ses mains et sourit gaiement : « Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, je ne tente le coup qu'avec des femmes plus âgées. »

Ichigo s'allongea, cachant un sourire désabusé, mais il fit la tête quand Rukia le frappa à nouveau. « Eh, femme ! Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais des tendances violentes ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes ! » rétorqua Rukia, mais, et cela l'amusa, Ichigo pouvait déceler un nuance ravie dans sa voix.

« Yeah, yeah, désolé » marmonna Ichigo, ignorant royalement Oushima quand le crétin sans cervelle arriva et commença à dire des conneries. Il remua seulement et fit un signe à Chad, quand l'adolescent plus imposant apparut et chassa la brute hors du passage.

« Tu vas bien, Chad ? » demanda Ichigo doucement, regardant les blessures de son ami.

Chad hocha la tête silencieusement, et leur montra ensuite le cacatoès qu'il avait emmené avec lui, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Keigo et Mizuiro.

Du coin de l'œil, Ichigo vit Rukia se raidir.

« Il y a quelque chose dans cet oiseau, Ichigo, souffla-elle, se penchant plus près de lui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux. Je vais devoir lui faire un Konsou ce soir. »

Une inspiration soudaine éclaira ses yeux et Ichigo lui lança un regard méfiant lorsqu'elle se retourna et le regarda : « Tu veux venir ?

- Et te regarder exorciser des fantômes ? non merci. »

Rukia renifla, vexée : « Ce n'est pas « exorciser des fantômes ». C'est l'enterrement d'une âme. Allé, Ichigo, je te montrerai ce que fait un Shinigami, en dehors de tuer des Hollows. Je te présenterai même à Urahara-san, c'est aussi un Shinigami, même si c'est un pervers. Je dois aller à son magasin pour acheter du matériel de maintenance pour mon gigai donc tu peux venir avec moi. Voir plus de Shinigami t'aidera à surmonter ton traumatisme. »

Ichigo leva une main et lui tapa légèrement sur la tête. « je ne suis pas traumatisé. Sors-toi cette idée de la tête.

- Eh bien, tu peux quand même venir, insista Rukia, je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie, et c'est sur le perroquet de ton ami que je ferai un Konsou. »

Ichigo grogna dans sa barbe mais un seul regard aux traits de Rukia lui dit que ce serait futile d'argumenter. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement voir Kisuke, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, mais en même temps, l'autre homme lui manquait énormément.

Kisuke ne serait toutefois pas le même, pas vraiment, en grande partie parce qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout Ichigo.

Sans mentionner que le marchand avait vu Ichigo dans sa forme de Shinigami.

« Ichigo ! »

Ichigo soupira. « D'accord, je vais venir avec toi.

- Au magasin et au Konsou de ce soir ? »

Ichigo roula des yeux. « Oui, au deux. »

Il ne put retenir un grognement en voyant le sourire triomphant sur le visage de Rukia.

* * *

Merci de lire cette traduction, les reviews sont toujours bienvenues.

Petit avant goût du prochain chapitre : rencontre avec un Kisuke curieux, très curieux...


	7. Chapitre 1 XIII XIV

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

XIII.

Il suffisait de le dire, KIsuke ne s'attendait pas au compagnon que le fille Kuchiki avait ramené avec elle lorsqu'elle passa cet après-midi là. Il savait que, après le fiasco du costume de servante, Rukia était retourné dans la maison des Kurosaki et qu'elle avait négociée pour être nourrie et logée chez eux.

(Cela le vexait juste un peu que la jeune fille fasse assez confiance à Ichigo – un adolescent mâle – pour dormir dans la même chambre, mais qu'elle ne fasse pas assez confiance à Kisuke pour dormir dans le même bâtiment que lui.)

Il avait aussi appris par Isshin que Rukia avait expliqué les Shinigami et les Hollows à Ichigo, mais qu'elle s'occupait toujours des Hollows errant dans Karakura toute seule. Ichigo ne l'aidait pas et de ce qu'il savait, l'ado n'avait pas révélé à Rukia qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait sauvée ce soir-là.

Rien de cela n'expliquait pourquoi Ichigo était là, un sombre froncement de sourcil sur son visage, les mains dans les poches, et le regard gardé si fermement que même Kisuke ne pouvait pas déterminer la moindre émotion provenant du garçon.

« Urahara-san ? »

Kisuke reposa son regard sur la Shinigami impatiente qui attendait devant lui et il ouvrit son éventail pour cacher son visage. « Ah oui, venez par ici, Kuchiki-san. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien venir aussi, Kurosaki-san. »

Il les conduisit vers l'intérieur de son magasin et s'écarta pour laisser Rukia chercher ce qu'elle voulait. D'un autre côté, Ichigo s'installa simplement contre un mur inoccupé, et surveilla la pièce avec des yeux vides et une expression sombre.

L'air de rien, Kisuke se rapprocha, remarquant la façon dont les épaules se rigidifiaient à chacun de ses pas.

« Alors, Kurosaki-san, commença légèrement Kisuke, vous prenez très bien toute ces histoires de Shinigami. »

Des yeux marron étrécis l'épinglèrent avec un grognement digne de Yoruichi dans ses pires humeurs. Pour une femme si détendue, elle pouvait être affreusement effrayante lorsqu'elle était énervée.

« J'ai toujours été capable de voir les âmes, répondit l'ado d'une voix égale, les Shinigami ne sont pas si suprennant. »

Rien de concrets. Vague exprès.

« Hmm, c'est vrai, lui accorda Kisuke, sans jamais quitter des yeux le visage de l'autre. Plus vrai pour toi que pour les autres. »

A sa grande surpris, Kisuke vit une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux d'Ichigo avant qu'elle soit étouffée.

« Peut-être, acquiesça l'ado, son regard se posant bièvement sur Rukia avant de se concentrer sur Kisuke à nouveau. Est-ce que c'est important ?

- Je le pense, Kisuke releva son chapeau, ne détournant toujours pas son regard. Le Gotei 13 n'aime pas ne pas savoir des choses, Kurosaki-san. Ils savent à propos des humains avec un reiryoku au-dessus de la moyenne, ils savent à propos de moi et de mon humble magasin… »

Il fit une pose et laissa un sourire connaisseur apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsque Ichigo renifla, mais il continua sans faire de commentaire. « … mais ils ne savent absolument rien de vous.

- Je ne suis pas si intéressant, dénia Ichigo ».

Kisuke baissa à nouveau le bord de son chapeau. « Tout au contraire, Kurosaki-san, je pense que vous êtes très intéressant. Beaucoup plus que vous ne le laissez paraître. »

Cette fois, Ichigo ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Kisuke était content d'attendre la réponse du garçon. Ils savaient tous deux que Kisuke avait vu l'ado dans sa forme de Shinigami, même si aucun d'eux n'avait évoqué ce sujet.

« Est-ce que c'est votre Zanpakutou ? »

Kisuke cligna des yeux et baissa son regard sur la canne qu'Ichigo regardait. « … Hmm, oui. Comment le saviez-vous ? »

Ichigo haussa les épaules. "Rukia ne va jamais nulle part sans son épée, même à l'école. Elle a dû dire aux professeurs que c'était un faux. J'ai supposé que tous les Shinigami voudraient garder leurs partenaires à proximité. »

Les yeux de Kisuke s'écarquillèrent pendant un court instant et il glissa un autre regard à Ichigo sous le bord de son chapeau. « … ''Partenaires''? »

Les lèvres d'Ichigo s'étirèrent un rictus, avant qu'il ne s'écarte du mur. « C'est bien ce que sont les Zanpakutou non ? des partenaires. Et on ne doit jamais abandonner son partenaire volontairement. »

Kisuke ne bougea pas alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme s'approcher de Rukia, juste pour avoir une tonne de marchandises déposées dans ses bras.

Alors Ichigo comprenait le concept de porter un Zanpakutou, peut-être mieux que certains Shinigami dix fois plus âgés que lui. Certainement cela signifiait sans aucun doute qu'il était entré en contact avec l'esprit – les esprits – de son propre Zanpakutou ?

Et si cela était vrai, alors il était très certainement possible que le Zanpakutou d'Ichigo lui ait appris à se battre, et même comment battre des Hollows.

Le bruit d'un téléphone résonna et Kisuke entendit la voix étouffée de l'une des sœurs d'Ichigo au bout du fil.

« Oui, d'accord, je vais rentrer tout de suite. » Ichigo raccrocha et se tourna vers Rukia qui le regardait avec des yeux questionneurs.

« Chad est à la clinique. Il est blessé. Je vais y retourner pour leur donner un coup de main. »

Rukia acquiesça rapidemment, et Kisuke regarda, avec les sourcils haussés, Rukia attraper hâtivement quelques objets en plus avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui lancer son Denreishinki.

« Déduisez le prix de ce que j'ai pris de cela, lui ordonna la jeune fille avant de se précipiter derrière Ichigo qui avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la porte. Attends-moi, Ichigo ! Je viens aussi. Si cela a quelque chose à voir avec ton ami, ça peut très bien être lié aux Hollows ».

Kisuke cacha un sourire amusé lorsqu'Ichigo dû s'écarter pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus par Rukia alors qu'elle se précipitait pour sortir.

« Oi, Ki-Urahara-san, est-ce que je peux avoir un sac pour tout ça ? »

Kisuke humma en accord et attrapa un sac en plastique de sous le comptoir alors qu'il faisait soigneusement semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le lapsus.

Kisuke ? il n'avait pas donné son prénom à la fille Kuchiki, et Isshin n'avait certainement rien dit. Même si son nom complet était parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre jusqu'à l'ado, pourquoi Ichigo l'aurait appelé par son prénom comme si c'était une habitude ?

« Merci », marmonna Ichigo alors que Kisuke lui ouvrait gracieusement le sac ouvert pour que l'ado puisse jeter tout à l'intérieur.

« De rien, dit Kisuke gaiement, tendant le sac à Ichigo. Prenez soin de vous, Kurosaki-san. »

Il rencontra le regard du garçon, le soutenant un moment. Le regard vide qu'il avait auparavant avait un peu diminué, une part de Kisuke était soulagée de voir qu'Ichigo n'était pas aussi mort qu'il en avait l'air.

« Vous jouez un jeu dangereux », finit-il par dire alors que Ichigo se retournait.

Le garçon s'arrêta, lui jeta un coup d'œil, et cette fois, tout ce que Kisuke pouvait voir était la désolation sans fin qu'il avait sentie cette première nuit. Il était très content d'avoir déjà sorti son éventail pour cacher son expression perturbée.

« Je ne joue à aucun jeu, Urahara-san, répliqua Ichigo froidement avant de poursuivre son chemin. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Et franchement, vous non plus. »

Kisuke ne prit pas la peine de rappeler le garcon alors que la porte claquait derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ? quelque chose d'important alors, du moins pour Ichigo. Et …

Est-ce que l'adolescent savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le gigai de Rukia ? ce n'était pas non plus un jeu, pas pour Kisuke, pas quand Aizen se trouvait en face.

Mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas le savoir. C'était impossible.

Kisuke secoua la tête et soupira. Une fois encore, Kuroski Ichigo était une impossibilité après l'autre.

XIV.

En fin de compte, Ichigo dû agir quand Shrieker se trouva être trop fort pour Rukia. Même si elle n'était pas tout le temps dans son gigai spécial, son reiatsu était quand même vampirisé petit à petit, et même son Kidou n'avait pas autant d'effet qu'il le devrait.

Heureusement, parce qu'elle suspectait qu'un Hollow pourrait apparaître, Rukia avait ordonné à Ichigo de rester chez lui, donc il était libre de laisser son corps et de rejoindre la bataille. Le temps qu'il arrive, Chad était déjà bien abîmé et Rukia cherchait son souffle alors qu'elle évitait les attaques du Hollow et répliquait aussi bien qu'elle pouvait.

Le moment où son dos était tourné, distraite par Chad qui venait d'être envoyé dans un mur, Ichigo avait fait un shumpo et avait coupé Shrieker en deux, et était disparu dans la nuit avant même qu'il soit entièrement dissipé, il avait laissé le Konsou à Rukia.

Et maintenant, il était là, la moitié de son esprit encore sur la conversation cryptique qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Kisuke – et bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se lancer dans une joute verbale avec Urahara Kisuke de toute les personnes possibles – et l'autre moitié de son esprit recevant l'inquisition de Rukia alors qu'elle le grillait pour des information sur son « mystérieux assistant ».

En plus de ça il avait oublié d'appeler le marchand par son nom de famille. C'était vraiment un espoir vain que de croire que Kisuke n'avait pas relevé son erreur.

Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû se retenir encore plus, mais le Kisuke qu'il connaissait l'avait prévenu que, tôt ou tard, la plupart des gens comprendraient les origines d'Ichigo. Une âme plus vieille de dix ans n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait cacher aux autre Shinigami.

Ichigo ne prévoyait vraiment pas de le cacher, ou plutôt pas éternellement. Il allait finir par dire aux gens qui avait besoin de le savoir, qui voudraient savoir, et continuer à partir de là, mais jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen dévoile son jeu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire la vérité, pas au Gotei 13 en tous cas.

Un humain de quinze ans divaguant à propos de voyage dans le temps versus un capitaine très respecté et adoré du Seireitei ? c'était perdu d'avance.

Mais Kisuke était différent - il n'avait aucune illusion sur Aizen, haïssait le mégalomaniaque juste un peu moins que Shinji et les autres, mais…

Le Kisuke que Ichigo avait appris à connaître était un homme presque brisé, en particulier après la mort de Yoruichi. Mourir pour qu'Ichigo puisse revenir en arrière avait probablement été une bénédiction, et une minuscule par de lui-même en avait voulu – en voulait encore – au marchand pour cela, pour avoir tous mis sur ses épaules et l'avoir laissé seul.

Mais une part beaucoup plus grande voulait en cacher le plus possible de Kisuke, pour aussi longtemps que possible, et

Même lorsque ce qui aurait pu se passer seront révélés, Ichigo était reconnaissant du fait qu'aucun d'entre eux – des officiers ayant un siège, jusqu'aux capitaines et jusqu'aux exilés – n'ait à vivre ce futur.

C'était pour cela qu'il était là après tout. Ichigo ne voulait plus jamais voir les cicatrices invisibles mais profondes et permanentes que la guerre avait laissé en chacun d'eux sans exception – des cicatrices que Aizen avait causées, directement et indirectement, même aux plus vieux capitaines, quelque chose que des milliers d'années en tant que Shinigami n'avaient pas été capable de faire à Shunsui ou à Juushirou et même le vieux papy.

Donc, si Ichigo pouvait éviter cela, et il le pouvait – il le ferait –, alors il voulait le faire de telle sorte qui puisse les protéger autant que possible de même réaliser à quel point ils avaient été près d'une annihilation totale.

Toutefois, Kisuke avait déjà des soupçons, et Ichigo savait qu'il ne se serait pas capable de le dissimuler très longtemps au marchand. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour mentir, alors que Kisuke excellait à tromper et à voir à travers les tromperies, et quelques rencontres de plus donneraient une très bonne supposition au minimum.

« Ichigo, est-ce-que tu m'écoutes ?

- Mmm-hm » dit il automatiquement, et il remporta un oreiller envoyé en pleine face pour ses efforts. Il le rattrapa et lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu es une femme très exigeante, tu le sais ? »

Rukia lui renvoya son regard. « C'est sérieux Ichigo. Il y a un autre Shinigami ici alors qu'il ne devrait pas en avoir. Je suis le seul Shinigami à avoir été envoyé à Karakura, et même si je ne l'étais pas, pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas ? c'est suspect !

- Peut-être qu'il veut juste t'aider mais qu'il ne veut pas que tu le sache », suggéra avec patience Ichigo.

Rukia mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

Ichigo haussa les épaules, il se réinstalla sur son lit et regarda à travers la fenêtre. « Peut-être qu'il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille. Je veux dire, tu serais obligé de le reporter si tu savais qui il était, non ? »

Rukia grommela sans rien dire, mais apparut prendre ses mots en considérations et se calma pendant quelques minutes.

« … Tu n'étudies jamais ? »

Ichigo cligna des yeux et se retourna vers Rukia en haussant un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

Rukia donna un coup de pied au sac de livre qu'il avait laissé par terre. « Je ne te vois jamais étudier

- Ah, » Ichigo haussa à nouveau les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait étudier. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait appris au lycée, mais il en savait bien assez pour s'en sortir. « Je m'en sors bien. Je feuillette mes manuels avant les contrôles et ce genre de chose. »

Rukia pencha la tête de manière pensive mais elle ne dit rien d'autre sur ce sujet.

Un autre silence s'étira, même si avec la brise d'été dansant à travers la fenêtre ouverte, l'atmosphère était d'une tranquilité paisible.

Ichigo ne serait vraiment pas contre d'autres après-midi comme celui-ci.

* * *

merci, d'avoir lu la traduction jusqu'ici. Pensez à laisser une review cela fait toujours plaisir et encourage à traduire plus vite!

petit avant goût du prochain chapitre : la rencontre avec Ishida et le départ de Rukia pour la Soul Society...


	8. Chapter 1 XV XVI

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

XV.

Les trois semaines suivantes passèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Comme Ichigo maîtrisait son reiatsu moins de Hollows apparaissaient dans l'optique d'un festin, ce qui donnait à Rukia plus de temps libre.

« Au fait, quand est-ce que tu pars ? » demanda un jour Ichigo, alors qu'ils allaient au magasin d'Urahara. Rukia s'était plainte du fait que le gigai la démangeait et elle passait autant de temps en dehors de celui-ci qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'elle consommait les Gikongan plus rapidement.

Ichigo ne se plaignait pas. Il était toujours partagé sur la question d'empêcher ou non le Hogyokou d'atteindre le Seireitei.

« Dans trois jours, répondit Rukia, puis elle lui fit un regard joueur, tu es si impatient de te débarrasser de moi ? »

Ichigo renifla moqueusement alors même que son cœur se serrait. « Tu n'en as pas idée, je veux récupérer mon placard.

Rukia fit semblant de renifler mais sourit lorsqu'Ichigo roula des yeux.

Ils s'entendaient, peut-être même mieux que la première fois, probablement parce qu'Ichigo savait déjà Presque tout ce que Rukia pouvait lui dire sur la Soul Society, sans mentionner qu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. De toute façon, tout comme la première fois, ils étaient devenus des amis proches.

La plupart du temps, Ichigo en était content. A d'autres moment, au milieu de a nuit, ou lorsque Rukia devait partir au milieu de la journée pour s'occuper d'un Hollow, et qu'il était laissé seul avec ses sombres pensées, il souhaitait qu'elle puisse se dépêcher et partir. C'était ce genre de moment qui rendait même le simple fait de penser à Rukia douloureux.

Un instant après, ils s'arrêtèrent net quand le Denreishinki de Rukia bipa.

« Il y a un Hollow droit devant, annonça Rukia, et elle fronça des sourcils quand le point rouge sur l'écran disparu. Ou… non. Bon, reste derrière moi. »

Ils coururent, Rukia attentive au moindre signe de danger, alors qu'Ichigo la suivait, reconnaissant déjà le reistsu familier d'Uryuu.

Il n'avait pas non plus pris la peine de parler au Quincy. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis avant la mission pour secourir Rukia, et Ishida continuait toujours à éviter Ichigo comme s'il était malade, en particulier après que Rukia était entrée à Karakura High.

Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, juste à temps pour voir Uryuu se débarrasser d'un autre Hollow avec son arc, son reishi tourbillonnant dans l'air autour de lui.

« Un Quincy !, s'exclama Rukia, qui semblait très choquée. Attend, il ne serait pas dans notre classe ? »

Ichigo grogna affirmativement alors que l'arc d'Uryuu disparaissait et que le Quincy se tournait pour leur faire face.

« Ishida », le salua platement Ichigo.

Les yeux d'Uryuu s'étrécirent avec dégoût depuis derrière ses lunettes. « Kurosaki. Et Kuchiki-san.»

Alors que Rukia regardait le Quincy avec méfiance, Ichigo ajouta aimablement, « Il sait probablement que tu es un Shinigami. »

Uryuu renifla moqueusement, il s'approcha. « Bien sûr. J'ai senti ton haut niveau de reiatsu depuis le jour où tu es rentré à l'école. Maintenant tu traînes aussi avec des Shinigami. Je hais les Shinigami. »

Ichigo haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil à Rukia qui était toujours tendues comme si la tension entre eux signifiait que le Quincy pouvait attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. « Allé, la naine, je pensais qu'on allait chez Urahara-san. »

Rukia sembla se secouer mentalement. « Oh oui, bien sûr. »

Elle hocha poliment la tête à Ishida avant de se tourner vers la direction dans laquelle ils allaient, le regard toujours fixé sur leur camarade de classe. Ichigo s'attarda, étudiant l'expression hautaine du Quincy et suivant les petites failles dans son masque qui révélaient sa nervosité.

Parfois, cela payait de savoir presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur quelqu'un.

Uryuu n'avait pas eu d'ami avant d'entrer dans le groupe d'Ichigo, Orihime, Chad et Rukia. Des Admirateurs, des fangirls, des membres du même club, et des rivaux pour la première place académique, mais pas des amis.

Et au bout du compte, Uryuu n'avait encore que quinze ans, il n'était pas encore un adulte mais il était assez vieux pour se débattre pour grandir plus vite qu'il ne le devrait.

« Tu veux venir ? » Ichigo demanda sur un coup de tête. Rukia le regarda à deux fois.

Des trois humains qui l'avaient suivis pendant la guerre et qui étaient morts bien, bien trop jeunes, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'Ichigo fasse l'effort de se rapprocher d'Uryuu. Chad était déjà son ami et Orihime pouvait compter sur Tatsuki, mais Uryuu avait reconnu, dans un moment d'une rare sentimentalité alors qu'ils étaient accroupi derrière une dune de sable pour une pause de deux minutes après avoir affronté une armée de Menos Grande sous le soleil brûlant, qu'Ichigo était son ami le plus proche.

Frères en tout excepté par le sang, avait-il dit avec un sourire fatigué. Dieu sait que j'ai appris à supporter ta stupidité. J'ai entendu que les frères étaient supposés faire cela.

Il était mort le lendemain dans une brutale échauffourée. Orihime était morte peu après avec un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle suivait son fiancé. Chad était déjà mort un an plus tôt.

Encore aujourd'hui, Ichigo se demandait si Uryuu avait ou non senti, d'une manière inexplicable, que sa mort s'approchait.

Il ne le saurait jamais, et le Uryuu qu'il avait en face de lui semblait sur le point de le regarder bouche bée.

« Non, je ne viendrais pas !, répliqua le Quincy, se hérissant d'indignation. Je ne m'associerai pas à des Shinigami.

- Rukia n'est pas si terrible. Un peu abusive sur les bords – Ichigo se fit écraser le pied à ces mots – mais dans l'ensemble très gentille. »

Uryuu le regardait à présent avec un doute papable comme s'il pensait qu'Ichigo avait perdu l'esprit.

Le Quincy n'était peut-être pas si loin du compte, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Allé, Ichigo tendit la main et attrapa Uryuu par le bras pour l'obliger à bouger. Ce n'était pas comme si tu avais quelque chose de mieux à faire, non ? Tu peux tout me dire sur les Quincy. Rukia les a juste mentionnés en passant. »

Ichigo ignora les bredouillements d'Uryuu, et traîna à moitié le Quincy le long de la rue par la force, et en lui posant une série de question rapides.

« Tu es plus gentil que tu n'en a l'air », fit observer Rukia, suivant Ichigo de l'autre côté d'Ichigo, alors que Uryuu arrachait son bras à sa prise mais continua à leur faire la leçon sur les devoirs des Quincy. Cela aidait probablement qu'Ichigo ne soit pas un Shinigami reconnu cette fois-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » murmura Ichigo de manière rhétorique, alors qu'Uryuu alternait entre leur lancer des regards noirs, et expliquer à Ichigo la guerre entre les Shinigami et les Quincy. On dirait que l'adolescent avait attendu depuis un long moment de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je ne sais pas qui des Shinigami ou des Quincy avait raison, dit Ichigo lorsqu'Uryuu s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais est-ce que cela veut vraiment dire que tu dois haïr tous les Shinigami ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Uryuu séchement, l'émotion transparaissant dans ses yeux. Mon sensei a été tué sous mes yeux parce que les Shinigami sont arrivés trop tard. Je pensais que les Shinigami avaient raison, qu'ils étaient du bon côté, jusque-là. »

La main d'Ichigo se serra autour de la hanse de son sac. « Il n'y a pas de gentils dans une guerre, seulement des survivants. Une fois qu'on est sur le champ de bataille nous sommes tous mauvais. »

Il reçut des regards jumeaux de surprise de Rukia et d'Uryuu cette fois-ci et il écarta rapidement les pensées lugubres qui lui étaient venues subrepticement.

« Mais pour l'instant, soyons d'accord sur le fait de ne pas être d'accord, Ichigo tapa son épaule contre celle du Quincy, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Hormis le fait qu'elle est une Shinigami, tu n'as pas de problème avec Rukia, n'est-ce pas ? »

Uryuu remua inconfortablement et jeta un regard rapide dans la direction de Rukia avant d'admettre. « Eh bien, non, je ne la connait pas très bien.

- Exactement. Ichigo désigna la boutique de la tête, le magasin est là. Tu viens ? »

Uryuu eu l'air de vouloir refuser mais il y avait une trace de perplexité dans son expression qui semblait le faire s'attarder.

« … puisqu'on est là. Le Quincy acquiesça à contrecœur.

Ichigo lui offrit un demi-sourire, et le changea par un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il surprit Rukia à le regarder en haussant les sourcils, avant de les guider à l'intérieur.

XVI.

« Un Quincy cette fois-ci, Kuchiki-san ? » Kisuke observa sa cliente de plus en plus régulière trottiner dans le magasin, des cœurs dans les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut les produit Chappy.

La Sinigami s'en arracha suffisamment longtemps pour jeter un coup d'œil aux deux mâles assis près de la porte d'entrée et discutant – se disputant, se corrigea Kisuke lorsqu'il vit les froncements de sourcils des deux adolescents s'approfondir – à propos d'un des manuel que l'un d'entre eux avait sorti.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée, révéla Rukia, et Kisuke regarda de son côté pour voir un regard interrogateur traverser le visage de la jeune fille. Ichigo l'a traîné jusqu'ici. Il a pratiquement réussi à faire dire à Ishida-san l'histoire de sa vie sur le chemin jusqu'à ici. Ou tout du moins la partie Quincy de celle-ci. »

Kisuke pencha la tête. « Oh ? Kurosaki-san est quelqu'un plein de surprise.

- Je suppose, Rukia – prévisible – prit le distributeur de Gikongan en forme de Chappy. … il a dit quelque chose d'étrange. « Il n'y a pas de gentils dans une guerre, seulement des survivants. Une fois qu'on est sur le champ de bataille nous sommes tous mauvais. » C'est étrange venant d'un humain. »

Les yeux de Kisuke s'étrécirent, sans que cela puisse être vu, sous son chapeau et il ne dit rien alors qu'il enregistrait les achats de Rukia et qu'il la regarda retourner en sautillant auprès d'Ichigo et lui secouer son distributeur Chappy devant le visage. Le garçon l'écarta de la main, et insulta probablement le lapin ce faisant, au vu du coup de poing qu'il se prit.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne souriait que rarement, qui ne riait jamais, et, de ce que Kisuke avait pu voir, pouvait être franc au point dans être impoli quand il parlait, Kurosaki Ichigo était de manière surprenante charismatique.

D'abord un Shinigami, et maintenant un Quincy. Si un Hollow se mettait à suivre Ichigo, Kisuke aurait tout vu.

Ils lui faisaient du bien toutefois. Isshin était venu encore quelque fois pendant ces dernières semaines (ce qui faisait plus de visite que sur l'ensemble de l'année précédente), et l'homme était fou de joie lorsqu'il avait dit à Kisuke qu'Ichigo était plus vivant avec la présence de Rukia, qu'il avait encore des accès de dépression par moment mais il était moins introverti maintenant que le garçon avait un Shinigami avec lequel passer du temps.

Kisuke l'avait aussi vu. Ichigo accompagnait presque toujours Rukia lorsqu'elle venait à sa boutique, et il avait vu l'obscurité reculer dans les yeux de l'adolescent à chaque fois que Rukia le faisait participer à une conversation ou se lançait dans une dispute à propos de quelque chose de stupide.

L'obscurité revenait toujours, ce qui bizarrement déclenchait une étincelle d'inquiétude en Kisuke alors même qu'il connaissait à peine le garçon, mais même si Ichigo n'achetait rien de son magasin, n'en avait pas besoin, il venait quand même régulièrement, et il échangeait toujours quelques mots avec Kisuke lorsque celui-ci choisissait d'approcher l'adolescent.

« Encore toi ?! »

Et il y avait aussi cela.

Kisuke regardait avec un amusement non feint, Jinta se précipiter dans la boutique et diriger un coup de pied à la tête d'Ichigo, mais Ichigo se baissa pour ramasser un stylo, de sorte que le rouquin fendit l'air au-dessus de lui et s'écrasa la tête la première dans la porte d'entrée.

Hostile naturellement à peu près chaque personne à passer le pas de la porte, Jinta n'avait pas traité Ichigo différemment lorsque l'adolescent avait réussi à énerver le garçon avec quelques taquineries la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cela n'aidait en rien que, aussi dur que Jinta essaye, il ne pouvait pas poser un seul doigt sur Ichigo.

D'un autre côté,

« Bon après-midi, Ichigo-san » accueillit timidement Ururu alors qu'elle entrait elle aussi.

Ichigo ne sourit pas alors qu'il évitait un autre coup de pied de Jinta, mais il tendit la main et tira affectueusement l'une des couettes de la petite fille. « Yo, Ururu. Comment tu vas ? Geta-Boushi ne te fait pas travailler trop dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues d'Ururu se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle secouait la tête, puis, suite aux encouragements d'Ichigo, commença à lui raconter timidement sa journée.

Kisuke supposa que ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'Ururu aime bien Ichigo : l'adolescent avait bien deux petites sœurs après tout, et toutes les deux, d'après Isshin, adoraient leur grand frère.

« Ils sont revenus ? » Tessai apparut à son côté, une boîte en carton dans les mains.

« Oui, soupira Kisuke, dramatiquement lugubre. Yare, yare, ma boutique s'est transformée en club. »

Il supposa que cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement, décida-t-il alors que Tessai lui lançait un regard connaisseur.

Pour le moment, sa principale inquiétude était…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au gigai que Rukia avait abandonné, préférant rester en dehors de celui-ci dès qu'elle le pouvait. Le Hogyokou ne s'était pas enraciné, et comme elle partirait dans quelques jours, il n'avait plus le temps de mener ce plan à bien.

Kisuke tourna des yeux pensifs sur Ichigo à nouveau. L'adolescent était un Shinigami, cela était clair. Et de leurs brèves conversations, et de ce qu'il avait entendu à côté, Ichigo n'était pas un garçon de quinze ans ordinaire. Il était plus sage qu'il ne le devrait, plus fatigué qui ne l'aurait dû, plus endurci qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

« Il n'y a pas de gentils dans une guerre, seulement des survivants. Une fois qu'on est sur le champ de bataille nous sommes tous mauvais. »

Quelle vue désabusée du monde. Vraie, mais quand même désabusée.

Les pièces d'un puzzle, encore trop éparpillée pour former une image, le tracassait dans le fond de son esprit. Il ratait quelque chose là, la clef qui qui résoudrait le mystère dans lequel était enveloppé Ichigo, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Une âme plus âgée dans un corps plus jeune – c'était important. S'il pouvait comprendre cela…

Il soupira. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si Ichigo avait fait ce que Kisuke attendait de lui.

* * *

encore merci pour toutes les gentilles review postées. c'est très encourageant. toute review postée recevra une réponse !

petit avant goût du prochain chapitre : Rukia part et Kisuke révèle ses cartes...


	9. Chapter 1 XVII XVIII

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

XVII.

« Voilà, Rukia attendit patiemment qu'Ichigo prenne l'objet qu'elle avait acheté à Urahara. C'est un Denreishinki, mais il est programmé de telle sorte que je sois la seule qui tu puisses contacter. Si tu le veux bien sûr. »

Intérieurement, elle se tortillait, Ichigo resta silencieux pendant une longue minute, fixant l'objet avec des yeux impassibles.

Deux semaines après avoir rencontré Ichigo, elle savait qu'elle le voulait comme ami, même s'il était énervant et faisait la tête et avais pour hobby de la taquiner.

Trois semaines après avoir rencontré Ichigo, elle avait commencé à considérer l'option pas vraiment légale de rester en contact avec l'humain après qu'elle fut partie au Seireitei. (Techniquement elle n'était pas supposer vivre chez un Humain et passer du temps dans le Monde Humain en dehors de ses devoirs de Shinigami non plus. Elle avait fait les deux – Ichigo avait une mauvaise influence sur elle – donc elle pensait que violer une loi mineure de plus en cachette n'allait pas trop l'affecter tant que personne ne le découvrait.)

Et maintenant, un mois après avoir rencontré Ichigo at avec son assignement complété, elle avait soutiré le Denreishinki à Urahara hier avec la promesse qu'il ne dirait rien à personne.

C'était ridicule à quel point elle était … pas vraiment attachée, mais proche d'Ichigo en un mois, et pourtant elle s'était amusée, plus amusée que pendant un long, long moment, et l'amitié qu'elle avait construite, avec quelqu'un qui n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle se comporte comme un officier Shinigami (Renji) ou un noble Kuchiki (Nii-sama), n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait abandonner.

« Tu es sûre ? » fut la seule question d'Ichigo, alors qu'il refermait finallement sa main sur l'objet.

Rukia de pouvait pas s'empêcher de rayonner. « Oui, mais attend que je te contacte. C'est plus sûr de cette façon. Ce n'est pas vraiment légal. »

Cela lui obtint le demi-sourire un peu tordu que, comme Rukia l'avait réalisé, la plupart des gens ne voyait pas.

« D'accord », acquiesça Ichigo, le mettant dans sa poche avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

En bas, Rukia rencontra la vue alarmante de deux paires d'yeux pleins de larmes et un froncement désaprobateur.

« Euh... » commença-t-elle, regardant d'un regard désespéré Ichigo, lorsque Yuzu commença à renifler, que le père d'Ichigo pris un air encore plu lugubre et que Karin croisa des bras. Rukia n'avait pas encore tout à fait l'art de communiquer avec le reste de la famille Kurosaki.

Ichigo fit seulement un soupire d'une patience à toute épreuve et donna un coup de pied dans le menton de son père l'envoyant voler dans le mur. Rukia n'en était même plus surprise – la folie, elle s'y était habituée.

« Tu nous rendras visite, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle anxieusement, faisant un regard qui donnait vraiment envie à Rukia de lui promettre tout ce qu'elle voulait.

- Dès que je le pourrai, fut le compris que Rukia fit. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire. »

Karin hocha la tête, mais Rukia avait entendu dire par Ichigo que la plus âgée des jumelles pouvait aussi bien voir les âmes que lui mais qu'elle avait choisi de l'ignorer. Cela ne la surprendrait pas si Karin savait ce qu'elle était.

Ensuite, avec une dernière révérence polie au père d'Ichigo, Rukia passa le pas de la porte, Ichigo derrière elle alors qu'ils traçaient leur route en direction de la boutique d'Urahara pour qu'elle puisse déposer son gigai.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je te verrai plus tard. »

Rukia s'arrêta dans l'encadrement du Senkaimon devant elle, un Papillon de l'Enfer voletant au-dessus de son épaule alors qu'elle se tournait et observait les deux personnes la regardant partir. Chose amusante, les regards d'Urahara et d'Ichigo s'attardèrent sur ce qu'il y avait derrière elle et une touche de manque entra dans leurs expressions.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser parce qu'Ichigo faisait un pas en avant pour lui taper l'épaule.

« Fait attention à toi », lui dit l'humain, et il y avait un certain poids dans son regard lorsqu'il la regarda, comme s'il était en train de véhiculer quelque chose sans utiliser de mots.

Rukia le regarda ave affection. Elle était une Shinigami, elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle. Ichigo en revanche était humain. « c'est ma réplique, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Je te recontacterai.

Ichigo acquiesça, et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Rukia pensa qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qui ressemblait de très prêt à un immense chagrin dans ses yeux.

Mais cela disparu aussi vite que c'était venu, si c'était vraiment venu, et Rukia écarta le malaise dans ses tripes. Avec un dernier signe de main, elle se tourna et entra dans le passage.

Une part coupable d'elle souhaitait que son assignement ait duré plus longtemps.

XVIII.

« Un instant, Kurosaki-san. »

Ichigo s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte du magasin. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Geta-Boushi ? »

Ses yeux entendirent le bruit d'une cane contre le parquet. Instinctivement il se tendit.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est le moment de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ichigo se raidit encore plus pendant une seconde avant de se retourner. Il fut presque surpris lorsqu'il vit que Benihime était toujours dans son fourreau et tournée, inoffensive, vers le sol. Toutefois, Kisuke avait toujours l'air inoffensif, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez pris dans le piège tordu qu'il avait tendu et à à peu près deux seconde d'être vraiment mort.

Ichigo avait cependant beaucoup de pratique dans l'art de traiter avec Urahara Kisuke.

« Même si j'avais quelque chose à dire, Ichigo s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, relaxé mais près à bouger d'un instant l'autre. Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? »

Kisuke eu l'air très amusé. « Allons, Kurosaki-san, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé te voir cette toute première nuit si tu avais vraiment voulu te cacher de moi. »

Ichigo plissa le front. Eh bien, il pouvait gérer Kisuke, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il pouvait se battre avec ses mots avec l'homme. Il était trop direct. « Rukia était en danger. Je ne te voyais rien faire. »

L'air s'épaissit. C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient vraiment le sujet.

« Boon, je commencerai alors, en signe de bonne volonté, établit Kisuke alors que le silence s'étirait. « Tu es un humain de quinze ans uniquement au niveau de ton corps. Je dirai que ton âme a environ vingt-cinq ans, à peu près. Tu avais des connaissances approfondies des Shinigami en général avant même que Kuchiki-san arrive, et tu es déjà familier avec ton ou tes Zanpakutou – un ou deux, je n'en suis pas sûr – et tu me connais dans une dimension plus personnelle que tu ne le devrais. »

Un tic discret s'était développé en-dessous de l'œil gauche d'Ichigo. « … et en quoi c'était une preuve de bonne volonté ? »

Kisuke agita une main magnanime dans les airs, ses yeux gris perceptifs ne quittant jamais Ichigo. « J'ai offert mes découvertes Kurosaki-san. Maintenant c'est ton tour – que sais-tu à propos de moi ? »

Ichigo renifla. Ah, c'était donc ça le jeu de Kisuke.

Son regard glissa sur l'intérieur de la boutique, prenant du réconfort dans la profonde familiarité de cet endroit.

Il n'avait jamais prévu de garder les choses secrètes. C'était juste une question de quand elles seraient mise en lumière. Il semblerait que ce moment était maintenant, ou du moins, la première fois. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il devrait se répéter au moins une fois de plus.

« être humain est fatigant », dit finalement Ichigo, une main cherchant dans sa poche le Gikongan qu'il avait volé des semaines auparavant. « cela te dérange… ? »

Les yeux de Kisuke brillaient de curiosité et de satisfaction. « Vas-y Kuroski-san. Je n'ai pas bien pu te voir la dernière fois. »

Ichigo parvint à ourler ses lèvres d'un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il avalait la pilule. « Tu ne rates pas grand-chose. »

Et il sortit de son corps.

Même avec Aizen à l'horizon, Ichigo pouvait encore apprécier le regard éberlué sur le visage de Kisuke alors que le marchand regardait pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait vraiment Ichigo.

* * *

au prochain chapitre, les deux dernières parties du chapitre 1 (enfin), la réaction de Kisuke et le retour d'Isshin

n'hésitez pas reviewer pour faire part de vos impressions!

petite dédicace à Hiyoru pour l'attention qu'elle a portée sur le dernier chapitre et qui a permis une meilleure traduction pour vous tous!


	10. Chapter 1 XIX XX

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

**Résumé : **La guerre a fait rage pendant dix ans, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin, la plupart sont morts et la Soul Society a été détruite. Mais Kisuke a encore une carte à jouer, et il la parie sur la seule personne qu'il croit capable de réussir l'impossible. Ichigo accepte sans hésitation. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger ses amis et sa famille et de toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En bref, le AU futur duquel Ichigo est revenu reste canon jusqu'aux batailles entre Aizen/Espada et Ichigo/Shinigami mais à la place de Ichigo/Kisuke vainquant Aizen, la guerre continue pendant encore dix ans. J'ajouterai peut être un petit quelque chose sur l'héritage d'Ichigo (je dois attendre la prochaine parution du manga parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont réellement ses parents.) Et en prenant en compte la progression d'Ichigo, dix ans en plus vont le rendre très puissant donc il aura un nouveau niveau de Bankai ainsi qu'une nouvelle forme scellée pour son Zampakutou, etc. tout ce qui se passe après l'ellipse de dix-sept mois dans le canon ne s'applique pas (Ginjou, la Garde Royale, etc.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

XIX.

La première chose qui passa par l'esprit de Kisuke fut, mon Dieu, on dirait qu'il a traversé une guerre.

Des vêtements noirs de Shinigami principalement, une écharpe noire acompagnant le Shihakushou, et bien sûr, deux Zanpakutou. Des cheveux plutôt en désordre qui auraient bien besoin d'une coupe bien que ce style aille au Kurosaki Ichigo plutôt bien, et…

Kisuke plissa les yeux, apercevant une longue cicatrice complètement cachée derrière les mèches du jeune homme.

« … ton œil droit, Kurosaki-san ? »

Le seul œil visible le regarda en clignant, précautionneusement vide de toute émotion. « Vieille blessure. »

Ichigo remua, son corps jeté sur son épaule alors qu'il se déplaçait vers l'arrière du magasin. Kisuke ne dit rien, se décalant pour laisser le garçon – l'homme, ce n'était plus un garçon – passer.

« Appelle mon père. »

Kisuke haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais être obligé de le réexpliquer à d'autre personnes tôt ou tard, clarifia Ichigo, je préférerai ne pas avoir à le faire trop de fois. Appelle mon père ; je vous le dirai à vous deux en même temps. »

Kisuke regarda silencieusement le Shinigami disparaître dans les pièces à l'arrière du magasin sans hésiter alors même que l'homme ne devrait pas connaître la disposition du magasin.

Et ensuite il se précipita vers le comptoir et décrocha le téléphone.

Encore plus de pièce du puzzle trouvaient leur place. Il avait juste besoin d'une confirmation à présent.

Et s'il avait raison, alors l'effroi qu'il sentait s'installer dans sa poitrine n'était certainement pas immérité.

« Isshin-san ? c'est moi. Est-ce que tu aurais un moment de libre ? … eh bien, pour le dire simplement, ton fils est sur le point d'expliquer certaines choses et il te veut ici… Oui il sait que tu es un Shinigami. »

XX.

Isshin s'attarda juste assez longtemps pour dire aux filles qu'il sortait pendant un moment avant de se précipiter hors de la maison, fermant la clinique sans trop penser aux patients avant de se glisser hors de son gigai et d'aller en shumpo jusqu'à la boutique de Kisuke, son corps artificiel balloté sur une épaule. Son reaitsu était loin d'être complètement revenu mais il en avait juste assez pour faire cela.

Il se jeta à travers la porte d'entrée très inélégamment et il ne pouvait plus respirer quand son regard se posa sur une haute silhouette aux cheveux orange enveloppée d'ombre alors qu'il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ichigo ? » la voix d'Isshin était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Un œil brun impassible – est-ce que c'était une cicatrice sur l'autre ? – rencontra les siens avant qu'Ichigo s'écarte du mur et glisse à travers la pièce, se laissant gracieusement tomber sur le coussin en face de Kisuke.

« Tu voulais savoir, commença Ichigo sur un ton bas. Assied-toi.

Lentement, Isshin déposa son gigai sur le sol avant d'aller rejoindre le siège vide à côté de Kisuke, essayant toujours de se faire au fait que son fils ne ressemblait plus à un adolescent.

Il ressemblait plus à un vétéran qu'autre chose.

Ichigo resta silencieux un long moment. Ni Isshin ni Kisuke ne le pressèrent.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Isshin du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour directement ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul. L'air mort, l'ombre du deuil était de retour. Il avait cru que la princesse Kuchiki avait amélioré cela.

« J'ai vingt-six ans, pas quinze, commença abruptement Ichigo, obtenant leur attention totale. Et je viens d'à peu près onze ans dans le futur. L'Urahara Kisuke de ce temps-là m'a renvoyé en arrière. »

* * *

voilà le premier chapitre est fini ! la publication du deuxième chapitre commencera très bientôt!

merci à tous les revieweurs, vos remarques sont appréciées et motivantes!


	11. Chapter 2 XXI XXII

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

XXI.

La cuisine était silencieuse.

Le thé était froid.

L'horloge sur le mur continuait à faire tic-tac.

Kisuke avait toujours détesté cette horloge. Elle était énervante quand personne n'était là pour couvrir le bruit mais Yoruichi l'aimait pour sa forme –un chat – donc il ne l'avait jamais jetée.

« nous étions les deux seuls restants … »

Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa tasse de thé.

« … donc tu m'as renvoyé en arrière. »

Ils avaient besoin de plus de thé. Même Ichigo ne le buvait plus et il avait bu le liquide comme si c'était du saké depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit d'un futur qui ne pourrait – jamais, avait juré Ichigo, son œil visible sauvage et assombri par des ombres comme s'il pensait qu'ils pourraient ne pas le croire – se reproduire.

« Il fallait que ce soit moi. »

Il lança un regard en coin à l'homme assis à côté de lui.

« Il n'y avait personne d'autre assez fort pour battre Aizen. »

On aurait dit qu'Isshin avait été à la fois frappé sur la tête par un marteau et qu'à la fois on lui avait dit que son fils était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Il y avait plus de vérité dans ce dernier morceau de phrase qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à reconnaître.

« Tu en aurais peut-être été capable, mais tu étais… tu étais un homme brisé, Kisuke, surtout après la mort de Yoruichi-san. J'ai pensé… que ce serait plus gentil de te laisser… de te laisser partir. De te laisser te reposer. Je t'ai promis que je m'en occuperai. »

La machoire de Kisuke se serra. Plus gentil pour lui, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus cruel pour un adolescent forcé à grandir trop vite, jeté dans une guerre à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à participer, auquel on avait confié le poids des vies de personnes qui avais des dizaines – des centaines – d'années d'expérience en plus de lui, et qui jugeaient encore bon de le traîner sur le champ de bataille.

Et ensuite, après dix ans de sang versé, Kisuke lui-même avait envoyé le même homme au tout début pour tout recommencer, seul et encerclé par les souvenirs des choses qu'il avait perdues, pour qu'il protège une population entière qui n'apprécierait jamais pleinement ce qu'il avait fait abandonné pour elle.

Kisuke se moquait complètement du fait que ce soit la seule option ou qu'il ait été réduit à l'ombre de lui-même, ou qu'Ichigo lui-même se soit porté volontaire – c'était toujours mal.

Et le pire dans tout ça était que Kisuke savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire cela si les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Parfois, il parvenait même à se dégoûter lui-même.

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'Isshin se pencha abruptement et tendit le bras, seulement Ichigo s'écarta automatiquement attrapa le poignet de son père dans un poigne ferme, son regard s'étrécissant en guise d'avertissement.

Isshin plus pâle que d'habitude, ne s'écarta pas. Il ne demanda même pas plus d'informations sur Aizen ou le Hogyokou. A la place, son regard resta fixé sur la partie cachée du visage d'Ichigo. « Comment as-tu eu cette blessure ? »

Si le léger changement dans l'expression d'Ichigo voulait dire quoique ce soit, alors Isshin l'avait surpris par cette question apparemment sortie de nulle part.

Kisuke ferma les yeux pendant un moment. La raison de la question d'Isshin devrait être évidente ; personne ne s'était donc occupé du jeune homme pendant la guerre ?

« … dans une bataille », révéla lentement Ichigo comme s'il cherchait une raison cachée. Il relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de son père. « l'une de celle contre Aizen. Il a eu un coup de chance. J'ai été imprudent."

Ichigo s'arrêta, et ensuite leva la main et écarta ses mèches, révélant ainsi la cicatrice irrégulière qui allait de son sourcil à sa pommette. Mais c'était le bleu trouble de son iris qui fit retenir son souffle à Isshin et fit maudire à Kisuke Aizen.

« Tu ne peux rien voir de cet œil ? » c'était moins une question qu'une affirmation alors que le front d'Isshin se plissait dans une manifestation incontrôlable de désarroi et de colère.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, laissant ses mèches se remettre en place. « Ça va, je m'y suis habitué. Cela ne me lance que de temps en temps à présent. Avant j'étais nul pour détecter les signatures de reiatsu. Maintenant j'y suis bien meilleur.»

Forcé de devenir meilleur à quelque chose pour que ses ennemis ne puissant pas le poignarder dans le dos depuis son angle mort. Kisuke se sentit tout d'un coup très vieux.

« Et tu es un Vaizard ? » demanda Kisuke dans une tentative de se distraire de tout ce que le jeune homme en face de lui avait perdu.

Un sourire sardonique lui répondit. « Entre autres choses, oui

- Tu connais Shinji et les autres alors ? Kisuke haussa un sourcil lorsqu'un regard mélancolique mais affectueux apparut sur le visage d'Ichigo.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Ichigo acquiesça. Ce sont de bons amis. Des alliés de valeurs. Shinji… »

Il ne termina pas, une main s'élevant pour effleurer son écharpe de manière absente avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur eux. « Enfin, vous savez l'essentiel de ce que je fais ici donc vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter. »

Kisuke échangea un regard avec Isshin. Eh bien, cela allait être dur à faire.

« Tes Zanpakutou, dit à haute voix Kisuke à la place, choisissant de ne pas continuer dans la ligne précédente. Ce sont une paire Daishou ou deux esprits différents ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que cette conversation avait été entamée, les traits d'Ichigo s'éclaircirent et sa main vint se reposer les deux lames qu'il avait placées près de lui.

« Ils peuvent former une paire Daishou mais ce sont deux Zanpakutou différent, expliqua Ichigo. Lorsqu'ils sont dans leur forme Shikai, Zangetsu devient un daitou alors que Muramas devient un katana normal. »

Kisuke se redressa, son regard se posant sur le wakizashi à garde violette. « Muramasa ? si je me souviens bien, n'était-ce pas le nom du Zanpakutou de Kuchiki Kouga… »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'une vague de reiatsu violet s'échappa de l'épée en question. Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, un homme grand, maigre, avec une peau pâle et des cheveux hirsutes bruns foncés se manifesta, un bras entourant délicatement les épaules d'Ichigo dans un geste subtile de possessivité alors que ces yeux bleu-vert froids perçaient du regard Kisuke.

« Je devrai probablement vous avertir, les interrompit Ichigo platement, ne faisant aucun geste pour déloger son Zanpakutou. Muramasa n'aime pas vraiment que les gens parlent de Kuchiki Kouga.

- … les esprits de tes Zanpakutou peuvent se manifester d'eux même, se manifesta Isshin, qui avait l'air quelque peu abasourdit.

- C'est l'une des capacités de Muramasa, répondit Ichigo. Elle s'étend à Zangetsu et à Shiro.

- Shi-ro ? » lui fit écho Isshin avec hésitation.

L'étincelle de malice apparue involontairement dans l'œil visible d'Ichigo fit se dénouer quelque chose dans la poitrince de Kisuke.

« Mon Hollow, dit Ichigo sans sourire mais en en étant très proche. Nous travaillons ensemble à présent. »

Kisuke pencha la tête. « Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête. « ça a pris un moment, mais nous y sommes arrivés. Shinji et les autres aussi. Et zut, Mashiro devrait en être très proche à présent. »

Kisuke était à peu près sûr que Mashiro ne voulait pas vraiment en être proche mais si les autres Vaizard pouvaient un jour travailler avec leur Hollow Intérieur…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Muramasa qui le regardait toujours avec dédain. S'il s'en souvenait correctement, la capacité du Zanpautou de Kuchiki Kouga était quelque chose comme séparer l'esprit d'un Zanpakutou de leur manieur et de retourner le premier contre le second. Bien que Kisuke était absolument sûr qu'Ichigo ne laisserait jamas Muramasa le faire, ce serait probablement dans son intérêt de retourner dans les bonnes grâces de l'esprit, on ne sait jamais. Benihime n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il voulait affronter lorsqu'elle était en rogne.

« Excusez-moi, Kisuke inclina la tête. J'étais seulement surpris. Généralement, les Shinigami s'en tiennent à un seul Zanpakutou. »

Ou plutôt, il était supposément impossible d'en manier deux, pensa Kisuke, désabusé. Mais qu'en savait-il ?

La bouche d'Ichigo s'ourla d'un discret sourire connaisseur, alors que Muramasa leva un sourcil et ricana.

« tourner Benihime contre toi est cause de plus de problème que ça n'en vaut la peine, rétorqua le Zanpakutou, très perceptif. C'est une lame si arrogante. Le nettoyage serait un cauchemar. »

Kisuke cacha un tic alors qu'il sentit Benihime se hérisser. Eh bien, il y avait sûrement du vrai là-dedans.

Muramasa remua, son bras se resserrant ne serait-ce que d'un poil autour des épaules d'Ichigo. « Mais c'est Ichigo qui me manie aujourd'hui, et non Kuchiki Kouga. Il serait bon que vous vous en rappeler, Urahara Kisuke. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Zampakutou se retira dans un flash de violet, retournant dans son épée sans plus de fanfare.

« … Ton Zanpakutou a du caractère au moins, commenta sèchement Isshin. Les deux autres sont aussi comme ça?

- Zangetsu est le plus calme, Ichigo tapota le fourreau rouge foncé. Il est habituellement la voix de la raison. Et Shiro est celui … colérique. »

Kisuke vit la grimace qui suivit cette constatation, et l'entendit murmurer : « Oh tais-toi, tu sais que c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais été aussi affreux que toi.

- Tu …parles avec ça? Demanda Isshin, qui avait l'air à la fois précautionneux et fascine. Ou plutôt avec lui, je suppose ? est-ce qu'il va aussi se montrer ? »

Ichigo grogna en confirmation. « Il a tendance à beaucoup crier. Et la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il apparaît ici, c'est pour tuer quelqu'un, donc non, il ne sort pas. »

Kisuke ajouta cela à sa liste mentale de connaissance sur les Hollow Intérieurs. Cela avait du sens. Essentiellement, les Hollows étaient constitués des instincts basiques de toute chose vivante. Avec l'intelligence en plus, les Vaizards pouvaient hypothétiquement travailler avec eux à la place de simplement les forcer à obéir.

« Donc ouais, c'est à peu près tout, dit Ichigo ensuite, ramenant la conversation à son sujet original. La cuisine eut tout de suite l'air plus lugubre. Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre le risque de faire subir à Rukia une nouvelle exécution, donc avec un peu de chance, Aizen dévoilera ses cartes de lui-même et je pourrai me débarrasser de lui. »

Kisuke ouvrit paresseusement son éventail, examinant le bois pensivement. Il doutait vraiment qu'Ichigo leur ait « tout » dit. Le voyageur dans le temps ne leur avait rien dit des batailles ou des autres blessures qu'il avait subies, juste les grandes lignes de la guerre, les plans de plus en plus fou de Kisuke avec le Hogyokou et les Neo Hollows que l'homme avait créé. Rien sur le trauma de se battre pendant dix ans et de voir ses amis et sa famille mourir. Rien sur lui et ce qu'il avait traversé.

« dans le futur, est ce que tes sœurs… » balbutia Isshin, une touche d'appréhension sur son visage.

L'expression d'Ichigo se glaça. « Mortes. »

Isshin eut un mouvement de recul, ses épaules se voûtant un peu. « Et moi ? tu savais que j'étais un Shinigami donc j'ai dû me battre.

- Tu l'as fait, le regard d'Ichigo tomba sur la tasse de thé vide en face de lui. Tu es mort en les défendant. Toi et Ji-san. »

« Ryuuken-ji-san, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'incompréhension d'Isshin. Le vieuw d'Uryuu. »

La mâchoire d'Isshin tomba et même Kisuke devait lutter pour ne pas lever les sourcils sous le choc.

« Ah, c'est vrai que tu es venu avec Ishida-san cette fois-là, se souvint Kisuke. Est-ce que vous étiez des amis proches ? »

Quelque chose d'amer et de dur tourna la bouche d'Ichigo dans un ersatz de sourire. « Oui, nous l'étions. Nous ne nous entendions pas au début. On se battait à propos de tout, principalement parce qu'Uryuu avait un si grand bâton dans le cul à cause de sa haine pour les Shinigami, mais au bout du compte nous sommes devenus amis. C'est dur de ne pas le devenir lorsque vous vous sauvez la vie quelque dizaines de fois. »

Ishida Uryuu était aussi probablement mort alors, nota silencieusement Kisuke. Pas que cela fasse une grande différence. En revenant ici, Ichigo avait, pour l'essentiel, perdu tout ceux dont il s'était jamais soucié, qu'ils soient mort au combat ou non.

« d'autres questions ? » Ichigo les regarda alternativement, et Kisuke se rendit soudainement compte que le voyageur dans le temps avait l'air bien plus épuisé qu'il ne l'était avant de leur dire la vérité.

Il était temps de conclure, et ensuite Isshin pourrait ramener son fils chez lui pour un repas chaud et avec de la chance, une nuit reposante.

« A propos du Hogyoku, amena Kisuke, sans s'embêter à tourner autour du pot. N'avons-nous jamais trouvé comment le détruire ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si nous pouvions expérimenter, Ichigo grimaça. Aizen gardait la chose, vous n'en croiriez pas vos yeux. Il l'a eu en sa possession durant toute la durée de la guerre. Mais je sais que de simples attaques de Kidou ou avec un Zanpakutou ne lui laisseront pas la moindre égratignure. Cette chose ne fait qu'absorber le reiatsu. »

Kusike tira sur le bord de son chapeau, soupesant ses options, et ensuite demanda doucement : « Alors, que crois-tu que je doive en faire, Kurosaki-san ? »

Ichigo se renfrogna, et Kisuke se demanda si c'était à cause de sa question parce que le jeune homme était probablement habitué à être appelé par son prénom. On dirait qu'ils étaient devenus amis dans le futur.

« Garde le ici, suggéra Ichigo après un moment. Enterre-le dans un de tes gigai dissimulant le reiatsu et ensuite fourre-le quelque part sous terreou quelque chose comme ça. Fais juste en sorte que personne ne puisse le découvrir. J'abattrai Aisen avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit à cette boutique. Seulement, ne le colle pas dans quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois avec Rukia c'était suffisant. »

Kisuke hocha la tête en accord avec lui. Il s'arrêta cependant pour penser, réfléchissant à la façon dont Ichigo avait interagit avec la fille Kuchiki, la façon dont il avait presque toujours accompagné Rukia à la boutique de Kisuke, l'habitude instinctive de garder un œil protecteur sur elle à tout moment., leur franche camaraderie, et le demi-sourire qu'Ichigo aurait aux lèvres lorsque quelque chose faisait rire Rukia.

Ce n'était pas si difficile d'imaginer quelle direction leur relation aurait pu prendre avec quelques années de plus.

Il prit son souffle pour lui demander, et ensuite s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Cet aspect, au moins, Kisuke pensait qu'Ichigo voudrait peut-être le garder pour lui.

Il rencontra l'œil visible du voyageur dans le temps et détourna presque le regard quand il vit la gratitude dans celui-ci et, derrière cela, une chaleur tangible qui ressemblait à de l'affection.

Kisuke ne méritait franchement aucune gratitude, et la chaleur n'était pas pour lui ; elle était pour l'autre Kisuke, celui qui avait vécu cet autre futur avec Ichigo.

« eh bien, je pense que c'est assez en une seule fois, intervint Isshin, son regard alternant entre Kisuke et Ichigo avec une expression de contemplation inhabituelle, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Ichigo ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête, se leva à son tour avec la même grâce mortelle née d'années de combat. « Oui, Yuzu a probablement finit de faire le dîner. »

Kisuke les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, et attendit que les deux soient retournés respectivement dans leur gigai et leur corps avant de leur dire au revoir.

« A bientôt, Kisuke » lui fit Isshin en s'inclinant, ses traits figés dans un masque grave. Kisuke ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

« Au revoir Kisuke, Ichigo baissa inclina lui aussi la tête, puis il se reprit, soupirant avec frustration. Je veux dire Urahara-san. Désolé. »

Kisuke s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, observant le visage de l'adolescent de derrière son éventail alors qu'Ichigo commençait à se détourner.

« Kisuke ira très bien, dit-il de manière inattendue, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un sourire amusé lorsqu'Ichigo se retourna d'un seul coup, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise. Ça fait ça de moins à se souvenir. Et c'est mieux que d'alterner tout le temps entre l'un et l'autre. »

Pourtant, Ichigo hésita, il eut l'air partagé pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne lui réponde. « Alors, appell-moi Ichigo. Sérieusement, je ne t'ai pas entendu m'appeler « Kurosaki-san » depuis plus de sept ans. Ça me donne l'impression que je suis de nouveau ton élève. »

Kisuke haussa un sourcil. « J'étais ton professeur ? »

Ichigo lui fit un rictus rare. « Tu m'as aidé à obtenir mes propres pouvoirs de Shinigami après que j'ai perdu ceux de Rukia. En trois jours.

Isshin fit une exclamation surprise mais Kisuke comprit et sa main se resserra autour de son éventail

Erosion de la chaîne du destin.

Donc c'était encore sa faute si Ichigo avait aussi été transformé en Vaizard.

« C'était nécessaire, idiot, et je ne le regrette pas. »

Le regard de Kisuke se releva et une quantité énorme de compréhension lui rendit son regard.

Ichigo ne dit rien de plus, il fourra ses mains de ses poches avant de se diriger vers le portail. « A plus, Kisuke. »

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après le départ des deux Kurosaki que Kisuke retourna dans sa maison.

D'abord, il allait cacher le Hogyoku profondément sous terre, peut-être creuser un trou et l'enterrer avec le gigai dans le terrain d'entraînement secret sous le magasin. Il jetterait quelques sorts de kidou par-dessus pour faire bonne mesure.

Et ensuite il écrirait tout ce qu'Ichigo lui avait dit sur cette nouvelle race de Hollow crée avec le Hogyoku. Ça ne ferait pas de mal d'être préparé.

Et après cela, si Yoruichi daignait revenir, par le plus grand des hasards, à la boutique, il lui dirait à props d'Ichigo – le voyageur dans le temps le lui avait permis – et insister pour un entraînement. Peut-être plusieurs entraînement, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas rouillé après un siècle de semi-retraite.

Parce qu'à ce point, Kisuke était absolument sûr d'une chose. Futur lui ou non, choix ou non, pardonné ou non, il avait quand même été celui à condamner Ichigo à une vie dans le passé.

Et il savait mieux que tout le monde que sa morale était tordue, et qu'elle ne l'avait que rarement empêché de faire des choses que la plupart des gens considéreraient contraires à l'éthique lorsqu'il était coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume, mais il essayait quand même de prendre ses responsabilités pour ses erreurs quand il le pouvait.

En ce qui concernait Shinji et les autres, il les avait cachés dans le monde humain avec l'aide de Yoruichi et il les avait aidés autant qu'il le pouvait avec leur Hollowification.

Mais en ce qui concernait Ichigo, le moins du moins que Kisuke pouvait faire pour lui était de faire en sorte que le jeune homme, bien qu'il soit plus fort qu'Aizen, n'ait pas à faire face à ce fou tout seul.

XXII.

Pour une fois dans ta vie, agit quand le putain de père que tu es ! Se dit Isshin ferment alors qu'il hésitait, mal-à-l'aise devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Le bois ne faisait pas grand-chose pour dissimuler les fluctuations agitées du reiatsu de son fils alors que le garçon – l'homme à présent – était aux prises d'un autre cauchemar.

Prenant un grand souffle, Isshin ouvrit la porte, fronça les sourcils quand il repéra Ichigo replié sur lui-même en tremblant dans un coin du lit, le dos au mur et faisant face au reste de la chambre.

Fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, il s'avança, une main tendue pour réveiller son fils, avant de s'arrêter en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était produit lorsqu'il avait tenté de regarder de plus près l'œil blessé d'Ichigo.

Il ferma sa main, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de réveiller l'adolescent juste en l'appelant. Il soupira, et ensuite posa une main légère sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

Moins d'un battement de cœur plus tard, Isshin du se projeter en arrière, n'osant pas se laisser frapper comme il le faisait habituellement lors de s ses réveils matinaux (quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un mois, maintenant qu'il y pensait.)

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de pied mortel en direction de sa tête qui lui aurait probablement donné un traumatisme crânien sérieux s'il ne lui avait pas entièrement fendu le crâne. « Ichigo ! Réveille-toi ! C'est juste moi ! Ton vieux père n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt à retourner à la Soul-Society tu sais. ! »

Pour son plus grand soulagement, sa voix sembla traverser les instincts de combats gravés en son fils, et le coup suivant, une poussée rapide de la part d'une main ouverte et qui lui aurait cassé au moins une côte, s'arrêta à deux doigts de son torse.

Et merde, Ichigo était rapide.

Isshin ne dit rien, alors qu'il vit l'horreur voir le jour dans les yeux de son fils. A la place, alors qu'Ichigo commençait à reculer en trébuchant, il entoura d'un bras maladroit les épaules de jeune homme et le reconduit au lit, ne le laissant pas partir même lorsque que tout le corps d'Ichigo se raidit.

« Oyaji… »

Isshin le rata presque ; la voix d'Ichigo était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure rauque.

Il ferma les yeux et rapprocha son fils de lui, regrettant toutes ces années où il avait gardé ses distances.

« Je vais bien », continua Ichigo, insistant alors même qu'Isshin pouvait clairement ressentir les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de son fils.

Il jura silencieusement que si jamais il réussissait à mettre les mains sur Aizen avant qu'Ichigo en ait finit avec lui, il le ferait souffrir.

Isshin n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots, surtout pas avec Ichigo, donc il se résigna à rester silencieusement assis à côté de l'adolescent pendant l'heure qui suivit, attendant que les frissons s'arrêtent et espérant que sa présence soi suffisante pour lui procurer du réconfort.

« Il voulait me faire souffrir, Ichigo parla au bout de quarante minutes, sa voix toujours éraillées mais plus rigide comme un planche et s'appuyant timidement contre Isshin. Aizen, c'est de lui que je parle. Je n'étais pas … je suis bon pour supporter la torture, mais je ne suis pas si bon lorsqu'il s'agit de perdre des gens. Il la deviné assez vite. »

Isshin dû serrer les dents et se rappeler qu'il n'avait presque plus de reiatsu donc il ne pouvait pas exploser et aller chasser Aizen.

Torture. Ichigo en parlait comme si ce n'était qu'une note en bas de page.

Il avala durement et se força à continuer à écouter.

« Donc il prit Karin et Yuzu, révéla Ichigo, la culpabilité était à vif dans chacune de ses syllabes. J'étais au Hueco Mundo à ce mment là, au milieu d'une autre escarmouche, donc il y avait juste toi, Ji-san, et quelque autres Shinigami à Karakura. Cinq pâtés de maison ont été détruits dans la bataille, mais vous avez perdu au bout du compte et Aizen les enleva. Je les ai suivis, je te jure que je l'ai fait, mais je suis … »

La voix d'Ichigo craqua et ses épaules se voutèrent.

Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Isshin lutta contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et secoua durement son fils. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et cela n'arrivera pas à nouveau. C'est pour cela que tu es là non? Et j'irai demain chez Kisuke échanger mon gigai contre un standard. Il est temps que je commence à récupérer mon reiatsu. Et si par malchance Aizen montre sa sale tronche ici, je serai prêt à le recevoir. J'irai même taner Ryuuken pour qu'il prépare son arc si tu penses que je peux aussi lui dire la vérité. »

Un son étranglé fit son chemin à travers la gorge d'Ichigo, quelque chose entre un rire et un sanglot. Sans surprise, il n'y avait pas de larmes. Isshin savait que son fils n'avait pas pleuré depuis que Masaki était morte, même s'il suspectait qu'Ichigo aurait craqué au moins à la mort de ses sœurs.

Sa gorge se serrait à la pensée même de cette possibilité.

« Je ne sais pas s'il voudra aider, dit Ichigo après quelques secondes. Il se frotta le visage avec une main, ses doigts s'arrêtant distraitement au desus de son œil droit. Ji-san est resté en dehors de la guerre pendant les quatre premières années. Il nous a seulement rejoints après qu'Uryuu a perdu un bras pendant l'une des batailles. La plupart des Quincy auraient été inutiles sans deux bras en parfait état de fonctionnement. Uryuu en a presque pété un câble jusqu'à ce que Ji-san le secoue et lui apprenne à tirer à une seule main.

- Il aidra, dit Isshin avec confidence. Il ne s'entend pas avec son fils mais il l'aime vraiment. Si Aizen le menace, Ryuuken s'impliquera. Mais une fois encore, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo haussa les épaues. « Oui, je le connais. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais seize ans, mais je n'ai pas vraiment appris à le connaître jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne officiellement la guerre. Uryuu et lui sont devenus plus proches après cela. Mais c'est le passé et rien n'est encore arrivé. Tu ne seras peut-être pas capable de le convaincre. »

Isshin grogna. « Eh bien, c'est à ça que sert le chantage. »

A la vue du regard impassible d'Ichigo, Isshin fit un grand sourire. « Quoi ? j'ai ces supers photos de la fois où Ryuuken était soûl. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je les avais.

- Cela explique pourquoi tu es encore en vie, dit Ichigo sèchement. Eh bien, c'est ta condamnation à mort. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te tire d'affaire lorsque Ji-san commencera à t'utiliser en guise de cible."

Isshin aboya un rire, s'effondrant de soulagement intérieurement.

Il n'est pas entièrement parti. Il est juste perdu. Je peux encore récupérer mon fils.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de Ryuuken » Isshin tapa Ichigo sur l'épaule avant de finalement se retirer. Le semi-câlin n'était pas aussi embarrassant qu'il avait pensé qu'il le serait. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Ichigo. « Je l'inviterait peut-être même à venir dîner, avec son fils. »

Ichigo blanchit, et il lissa ses couvertures. « Uryuu et moi ne nous entendons pas encore. Pas vraiment en tous cas. Tu peux le dire à Ji-san, dit lui juste ce qu'il se passe et ce qui pourrait se produire, mais ne va pas les mêler à tout ça.

Isshin regarda avec attention son fils. « … Tu ne veux pas récupérer tes vieux amis ? »

Les mains d'Ichigo se figèrent. « Ils ne sont plus mes amis, ou du moins, plus les mêmes, et ils ne le seront jamais si j'ai mon mot à dire. Je veux seulement … je veux seulement qu'ils soient heureux. Aussi optimiste qu'elle soit Orihime n'était aps faite pour la guerre, mais elle s'est battue de toute façon, aidant la Quatrième avec ses habilités. Chad m'a suivi dans cette guerre à cause de notre promesse mais il n'a jamais été du genre violent. Et Uryuu a toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en foutre plus de si les Shinigami mourraient ou non, et qu'il était seulement là pour être sûr que nous trois, avec Renji et Rukia, nous nous en sortions vivants. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement se battre, et ce coup-ci, je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à le faire.

La résolution résonnait dans la voix d'Ichigo et cela donnait envie à Isshin de rayonner de fierté et en même temps de pleurer.

Maudit soit Aizen pour avoir déclenché cette guerre. Maudit soit Kisuke pour avoir renvoyé Ichigo seul. Ce n'était pas juste. Si son fils était celui qui sauvait tous les autres, qui allait sauver Ichigo ?

« Je ne t'ai pas frappé, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Isshin sortit de ses penses. « Hm ? Nan, ton vieux père a encore des atouts dans la manche pour éviter les crises de colère de son fils. »

Ichigo renifla et roula des yeux alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur le dos. « Come tu veux. Je vais retourner au lit.3

Isshin sourit avec affection à l'adolescent avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il s'arrêta trois pas plus loin, une autre question le tourmentant, il se retourna et trouva Ichigo en train de le fixer à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés.

« Tu me l'as dit, dit son fils avant qu'Isshin puisse dire quoique ce soit. A propos de Kaa-san. Je suis au courant. »

Le souffle d'Isshin se figea alors qu'il le regardait. « Tu… Alors… »

Ichigo ferma les yeux. « Pour être honnête, cela ne change rien du tout. Je suis toujours moi, et après toute la merde à travers laquelle mon âme est passée, être à moitié Quincy est le dernier de mes problèmes. »

Isshin relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait. « … ton héritage n'est pas important au bout du compte. Ce qui est important est ce que tu fais avec, et ta mère, elle serait fière de toi. Elle serait fière de voir l'homme que tu es devenu. … Je sais que je le suis. »

Ichigo sourit, faiblement et brièvement mais sans sincère.

Isshin comptait ça comme une victoire

* * *

voilà les deux longues premières parties du deuxième chapitre.

petit avant goût de la partie XXIII : le repas avec Ryuuken et d'autres révélations...

merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review


	12. Chapter 2 XXIII XXIV

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

XXIII.

« Kurosaki »

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux lourds de sommeil, et leva les yeux sur sa gauche. « Yo, Ishida ».

Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea pendant quelques minutes, mais après avoir observé la nervosité microscopique dans la ligne des épaules d'Uryuu, Ichigo sorti sa jambe et tapota son talon contre le ciment du sol du toit. « Fais comme chez toi. »

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Uryuu souffler moqueusement mais cela ne le surpris pas quand le Quincy s'assit.

Un autre long silence s'étendit. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que l'idiot de père souriant d'Ichigo était rentré dans sa chambre et était resté assez longtemps pour être sûr qu'il allait bien – ce n'était pas une première pour Ichigo, après que la guerre avait commencé son père avait recherché Ichigo pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas au fond du gouffre ou quelque chose du genre, mais c'était définitivement une première dans cette trame temporelle.

Il savait aussi que son vieux était allé parler à Ryuuken la semaine dernière, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que Ryuuken avait dit à son fils. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux genres de chose que le directeur d'hôpital ferait, tout particulièrement aussi tôt dans cette ligne temporelle.

« Mon… père, a posé des questions sur toi hier, finit par dire Uryuu, d'une formalité rigide. Il a l'air de penser que nous sommes… amis. »

Le dégoût dans la voix d'Uryuu fit presque ricaner Ichigo. Il était vrai que après cette visite à la boutique de Kisuke, ils avaient partagé le déjeuner une poignée de fois, même si c'était seulement quand Ichigo était seul pour l'heure alors Uryuu apparaissait mystérieusement et s'asseyait à quelque pas d'Ichigo sur le toit. La plupart du temps, ils ne diraient même rien, mais Ichigo n'avait jamais vraiment grand-chose à dire ces derniers temps, et de toute façon il n'avait jamais été un bavard, et Uryuu avait l'air parfaitement content de rester à côté de lui dans un silence de bonne compagie.

Ichigo fit un bruit d'assentiment sans s'engager, son regard concentré sur le ciel. « Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- … Il m'a demandé de t'inviter à manger. Si j'en avais envie ».

Ichigo cligna des yeux, et ensuite leva la tête et regarda le Quincy de près. « Hein ? »

Uryuu remonta ses lunettes, ayant déjà l'air énervé. « Tu m'as entendu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Ryuuken veut que tu viennes manger. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Kurosaki ? »

Ichigo soupira et laisser retomber sa tête sur le bras qui lui servait de coussin. « Certaines choses ont … été révélée, pour ainsi dire. Parles-en à ton père.

- Ryuuken et moi, nous ne parlons pas. » Uryuu cracha ces mots froidement.

Ichigo haussa les épaules. « D'accord, je faisais que parler.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me dire à propos de ça quoique que ce soit ? demanda Uryuu. Ryuuken a été distrait toute la semaine dernière. Tu sais à propos de quoi ?

- Probablement, Ichigo ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir. Ton père et mon père son amis, tu sais. Mon vieux est allé chez toi et lui a dit certaines choses la semaine dernière.

- Ryuuken a des amis, Ichigo entendit Uryuu murmurer dans sa barbe. Il a pour ami le père de Kurosaki. Maintenant j'aurai tout vu. »

Ichigo roula des yeux.

« Quelles choses? » Demanda Uryuu avec persistence.

Ichiga tourna à nouveau son regard vers le ciel, sans vraiment le voir alors qu'il se représentait mentalement la Soul Society. « Oh, juste des choses. »

Uryuu semblait déchiré entre grogner et étrangler Ichigo. « Kurosaki, arrête de faire exprès d'être cryptique. C'est irritant. »

Ichigo soupira à nouveau. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père veuille que je te le dise. »

Uryuu lui jeta un regard noir. « Ryuuken n'a pas son mot à dire sur ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas savoir. »

Ichigo grogna. « D'accord, c'est ton problème. Mais tu serais peut-être plus content en ne sachant pas. Plus heureux. »

Le froncement de sourcil d'Uryuu s'approfondit. « Ce sera à moi d'en juger. »

Ichigo s'assit, son dos vouté alors qu'il observait les traits d'Uryuu. Le Quincy était si jeune, si peu marqué, si peu voûté sous le poids de la mort et du deuil.

« Tu hais toujours les Shinigami ? » demanda, s'appuyant sur ses mains cette fois-ci.

Les yeux d'Uryuu s'étrécirent avec impatience. « Oui, pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait changé juste parce que Kuchiki est partie ?

- Hmm, Ichigo pencha la tête. Je suis un Shinigami.

Uryuu le fixa des yeux, et ensuite ses yeux tombèrent sur le sol, il cherchait visiblement le ruban spirituel d'Ichigo.

« Ton ruban spirituel n'est pas rouge. Dis le Quincy de manière défensive. Il est…

- Mais il n'est pas blanc non plus, dit Ichigo, son propre regard se baissant. Il est gris. Je suis Humain, mais je suis aussi partiellement Shinigami. Un hybride en termes simples. »

Uryuu avait l'air un peu confus et tout aussi mécontent. « Donc tu es en train de me dire qu'un de tes parent est un Shinigami ?

- Mon père l'est, acquiesça Ichigo. »

Uryuu le regarda à deux fois. « Mais Ryuuken…

- Shinigami et Quincy peuvent être amis, insista tranquillement Ichigo. Toi et moi nous le sommes bien, non?

- Non, nous ne le sommes pas, répondit Uryuu sèchement.

- Je viens de te dire que je suis un Shinigami, lui rappela Ichigo

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu es toujours là, fit remarquer calmement Ichigo. »

Uryuu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et ensuite la ferma à nouveau quand rien ne sorti. L'espace d'un moment il eut l'air prêt à se lever et à partir, mais plusieurs secondes passèrent et le Quincy resta assis, ayant l'air plus mécontent qu'autre chose.

Quelque chose dans le cœur d'Ichigo le lança. Il ne pouvait pas décider si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

« quand ? demanda-t-il à la place. En voyant le sourcil levé d'Uryuu, il précisa, le repas ? je devrais venir quand ? »

Uryuu fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Ce soir. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

- Tu veux savoir, non ? demanda Ichigo. Uryuu hocha la tête avec conviction, ses yeux brillant de détermination. Alors je te le dirai une fois que je saurai ce que ton père veut. »

Il pencha la tête et regarda à nouveau le ciel, l'anxiété s'enroulant autour de lui comme un manteau. Ishida Ryuuken n'avait jamais été homme à faire des choses sans bonnes raisons. Quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un dîner quand le docteur était probablement parfaitement conscient qu'Uryuu et lui n'étaient pas si proches signifiaient clairemetnt une autre intention.

XXIV.

« Kurosaki, fait attention! »

Ichigo bougeait déjà avant même qu'Uryuu est complètement crié son avertissement, évitant une flèche Quincy, le reishi se dissipant derrière lui dans une pluie de lumière bleue.

« Ryuuken, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ichigo jura à la vue de l'homme impassible debout sur le toit de la maison des Ishida, son arc blanc dans la main alors qu'il encochait une autre flèche.

Ichigo serra les dents et tendit la main pour prendre sa gikongan, mais il ne put que sauter hors du chemin lorsqu'une autre flèche effleura le dos de sa main, un avertissement clair de ne pas utiliser la pillule.

Donc c'était ça le jeu de Ryuuken. Le propre père d'Ichigo avait dû lui dire à propos…

Il roula hors du chemin une fois de plus, sautant sur ses pieds alors qu'il évitait trois autres attaques. Mais alors qu'il allait se jeter en avant, du bleu et du blanc bloquèrent son passage, et Uryuu était soudainement là avec sa propre arme de sortie.

« Uryuu… , balbutia Ichigo, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? criai Uryuu, ignorant Ichigo. Pourquoi l'attaques-tu? Tu es celui qui voulait qu'il vienne pour le repas! »

Ryuuken regarda son fils avec des yeux sans émotion, et ensuite, avant qu'Uryuu puisse réagir, il tira cinq flèches successives de plus, l'attaque se mêlant dans un mirage de bleu. Les deux première furent contrecarrée par deux des flèches d'Uryuu mais les deux suivantes enlevèrent l'arc des mains du Quincy le plus jeune et la dernière…

Ichigo claqua de la langue d'irritation et tendit la main pour tirer Uryuu derrière lui avant de projeter une main en avant.

« Blut vene », murmura-t-il, et lorsque la flèche le toucha, la paume de sa main s'éclaira d'un discret motif de reishi bleu, soulignant les veines sous sa peau.

La flèche se dissout instantanément, et Ichigo pouvait presque entre le choc d'Uryuu derrière lui alors qu'il levait la tête et qu'il fixa du regard son opposant surprise.

Ryuuken lui rendit son regard, ses yeux aussi évaluateurs qu'Ichigo se les rappelaient. Un battement cœur, deux, et ensuite l'homme baissa son arme et disparu dans la maison sans un mot.

Ichigo relâcha un court soupir. Le père d'Uryuu ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. L'homme devait l'attaquer et révéler ses maigres capacités de Quincy en plein jour pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Kuro..saki ? »

Ichigo regarda derrière lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que ma mère était aussi une Quincy et la sœur adoptive de ton père ? »

Uryuu le regarda fixement pendant cinq secondes entières avant de pincer l'arête de son nez. « Il n'y a jamais un moment ennuyeux avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo lui fit un sourire dépourvu d'humour. « je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il y en ait. »

* * *

au prochain chapitre le repas en lui même!

merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer et ceux plus silencieux qui suivent cette traduction!


	13. Chapter 2 XXV XXVI

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

XXV.

« Tu viens du future, dit Uryuu platement, ses baguettes oubliées dans sa main. En fait, le dîner en général fut oublié alors qu'il son regard passait alternativement de Kurosaki à Ryuuken et retournait à Kurosaki. Et tu es revenu pour sauver les Shinigami.

- Techniquement, je suis revenu pour sauver le monde, lui dit Kurosaki en souriant. Mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. On parle d'un cliché, hein? »

Uryuu le fixa encore du regard. « Et j'ai… combattu avec toi dans une guerre… avec les Shinigami. »

Ichigo avala une bouché de riz. « Eh bien, tu as toujours insisté que tu ne te battais pas pour les Shinigami, juste pour moi, et Orihime, et Chad. Renji et Rukia aussi. Mais il y avait cette fois où tu as sauvé Kira, et cette autre où tu as sauvé Yachiru et cette fois…

- J'ai compris, le coupa Uryuu, alors qu'il essayait encore d'assimiler toutes les informations qui lui étaient tombées dessus. C'était sa propre faute, vraiment. Et il avait été celui à insister pour qu'on le lui dise. … par Orihime, tu veux dire Inoue-san de notre classe. Et Chad ça ne serait pas ton ami le grand mec ? »

Kurosaki hocha la tête. « Et tu as rencontré Rukia. »

Uryuu grimaça, « Et ce Renji? …

- Un Shinigami, confirma Kurosaki, le lieutenant de la Sixième division. Jusqu'à ce qu'il… »

Kurosaki s'arrêta, sa bouche se tordit avant qu'il ne retourne à son repas. Il ne dit rien de plus et Uryuu n'insista pas. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à connaître l'autre adolescent – ou était-ce homme maintenant, vu qu'il avait vingt-six ans et touti quanti ? – il avait découvert qu'il y avait des choses qui faisaient totalement se fermer Kurosaki, alors même qu'il était déjà taciturne au départ. Parfois, Kurosaki verrait quelque chose qui avait l'ai totalement normal et il s'arrêtait juste. Pas physiquement, à moins qu'il soit déjà debout sans bouger, mais Kurosaki allait simple se fermer.

Peut-être que ces choses lui rappelaient les gens qu'il avait perdus à la guerre ? les gens qu'il avait perdu en … revenant dans le temps ?

La tête d'Uryuu le lançait c'était ridicule et à peine croyable, et à peine uniquement parce que son père très terre-à-terre le croyait.

« Et tu es aussi à moitié Quincy, affirma Uryuu, décidant que sa santé mentale serait plus intacte s'il restait sur des sujets moins stupéfiants.

- Oui, Kurosaki hocha encore une fois la tête. Mais je ne suis pas très bon

- Tu as réussit Blut Venu, dit Uryuu renfrogné. Je ne peux pas le faire. Pas encore. »

Kurosaki renifla moqueusement. « Blut vene et Blut Arterie sont les deux seules choses que je peux faire, et je suis onze ans plus vieux que toi. Je peux aussi faire le Hirenkyaku, mais je préfère m'en tenir au Shumpo. »

Cela n'apaisa que légèrement Uryuu, mais son esprit était de nouveau arrêté sur la différence d'âge. « … Onze ans. La guerre a duré dix ans de ces onze années ? »

L'expression de Kurosaki s'obscurcit et sa prise sur les baguettes se renforça. « Ouais. »

Quelque chose de fragile apparut sur ses traits, coupant et vulnérable à la fois et on dirait qu'il était à trois secondes de se briser totalement. Et ensuite, Kurosaki se recomposa, rangeant cette expression ailleurs, et la remplaça par un masque neutre.

Uryuu détourna le regard. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait l'impression de violer la vie privée de Kurosaki s'il le regardait trop longtemps alors qu'il était ainsi.

« Et quelle est ton opinion là-dessus ? Uryuu jeta son dévolu sur le seul autre occupant de la pièce pour faire diversion. Tu n'avais pas à l'attaquer. »

Ryuuken le regarda, distant, ce qui était très énervant. « c'était un test. Il n'aurait pas encore dû pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs de Quincy. Mais je dois l'avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que de te jeter devant Kurosaki-kun. »

Uryuu sentit une rougeur incontrôlée se répandre sur ses joues, et il piétina rageusement son embarras. Il n'avait pas prévu de sauter dans le passage ; son corps avait juste réagit à la menace. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point son père était doué un arc dans les mains, et bien que Kurosaki et lui n'était certainement pas ami, Uryuu ne pouvait pas laisser son camarade de classe se faire tirer dessus.

Il se tourna vers Kurosaki et vit l'adolescent les regarder avec un regard amusé et nostalgique sur le visage.

« Quoi ? dit Uryuu sèchement, cette expression le rendait mal-à-l'aise.

Kurosaki secoua la tête. « Rien. Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs, c'est tout. »

Uryuu le regarda pendant une longue minute, réfléchissant à une guerre à laquelle il n'avait pas encore participé et à laquelle il ne participerait probablement pas à présent, et à tout ce qu'il avait potentiellement fait dans une autre trame temporelle avec un Kurosaki Ichigo qui n'avait pas voyagé dans le temps, avant qu'il ouvre sa bouche et qu'il pose cette question sans vraiment l'avoir prévu. « Est-ce que je suis mort ? »

L'expression de Kurosaki se figea. Du coin de l'œil, Uryuu vit Ryuuken s'arrêter pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Pourquoi poserais-tu une question pareille ? » Kurosaki aurait eu l'air vraiment curieux si son visage n'avait pas pris un air cliniquement distant.

Uryuu haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Appelez-ça curiosité morbide peut-être.

« … oui, la voix de Kurosaki sonnait détachée et vide. Tu es mort. »

Uryuu ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Il se sentait… peut-être vaguement horrifié, que dans un autre temps, il était mort dans moins de dix ans.

« Est-ce que j'ai accompli quoique ce soit ? les questions ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Est-ce que j'ai fait une différence ? »

Kurosaki soupira silencieusement mais sembla prendre ses questions au sérieux. « Tu as sauvé beaucoup de vie quand tu était encore là. Accompli quelque chose ? eh bien, tu as découvert une façon pour les Quincy de tuer les Hollow sans complètement les détruire pour qu'ils aillent quand même à la Soul Society après leur mort. »

Uryuu se redressa dans son siège. « Quoi ? »

Kurosaki lui fit un sourire de son demi-sourire étrange. « Ouais, même les Shinigami étaient impressionnés. Tu t'en aies bien sorti. »

« comment ? exigea de savoir Uryuu, complètement désorienté par la nouvelle. Comment est-ce que je l'ai fait ? »

De manière très frustrante, Kurosaki haussa seulement des épaules. « Ta découverte, Uryuu. Même si je le pouvais, ce que je ne peux pas parce que les trucs techniques de Quincy me passent généralement complètement au-dessus de la tête, et tu as abandonné l'idée de me l'expliquer il y a longtemps, je ne te le dirai pas. Eh bien, je te donnerai peut-être un indice, mais en dehors de cela, non. »

Uryuu lui jeta un regard noir. Stupide Shinigami. Oh attendez, Kurosaki était à moitié Quincy. Mais bon, la stuidité Shinigami était clairement dominante dans ses gènes.

Il s'arrêta et revint en arrière. « … tu viens juste de m'appeler Uryuu. »

Kurosaki grimaça. « Je voulais dire Ishida. Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Je m'y habituerai rapidement. »

Hum, ils avaient vraiment été amis? Quoique, Uryuu avait supposément suivit Kurosaki dans une guerre, de toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu faire.

« enfin bon, c'est la vérité, ce que tu voulais savoir, Kurosaki le regarda, ayant soudainement l'air plus sage que ses vingt-six ans. Est-ce que tu en es plus heureux ? »

Uryuu cligna des yeux. Pour dire la vérité, il n'était pas plus heureux ou plus triste qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Une part de lui-même ne pouvait pas entièrement croire que ça se passait réelleement et que l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges et à l'air sauvage de sa classe, qui jusqu'à deux mois auparavant, ne pouvait même pas contrôler son propre reiatsu et qui était impliqué dans plus de bagarres que la moitié de l'école ensemble, était un voyageur venant d'un futur qui était rempli de sang et de batailles et qui aurait terminé en désastre aux mains d'un mégalomaniaque.

On dirait un rêve, une histoire.

A côté de lui, Kurosaki reposa son bol de riz vide – entièrement vide, remarqua Uryuu, il ne reste pas une miette de nourriture – et il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, continuant à le regarder du coin de son œil gauche.

(Uryuu avait remarqué cela depuis un moment – il se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec l'œil droit de Kurosaki ; l'autre adolescent guidait habituellement son regard avec le gauche lorsqu'il se tournait pour regarder quelqu'un.)

Extérieurement, il haussa les épaules. « Je m'en sortirai. Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir encore complètement intégré. Donc ? tu vas battre ce Aizen. Est-ce que tu es venu pour me demander de me battre aussi ? »

La tête de Kurosaki se leva si soudainement qu'Uryuu était surpris qu'il ne se soit pas fait un coup du lapin. Du coup, c'est Uryuu qui sursauta, se reculant un peu alors que son camarade de classe se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?! siffla Kurosaki, la fureur, la douleur, l'epuisement et un maestrom d'autre émotions étranglant sa voix. Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? je suis revenu pour tout changer, je suis revenu pour sauver tout le monde. Dis que je suis naïf ou idéaliste ou même complètement stupide mais c'est pour ça que je suis là. Tuer Aizen – c'est mon boulot. Je ne veux aucun de vous à moins de cent mètres de ce bâtard. »

Uryuu le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, et pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment réagir à l'éclat de Kurosaki.

« Et après ? »

Les deux se retournèrent. C'était la première fois que Ryuuken leur avait parlé directement sans qu'on ne l'y invite. L'attention de l'homme était complètement tournée vers Kurosaki en revanche.

« Et après ? répéta Ryuuken. Qu'est-ce que tu feras après avoir tué Aizen ? »

Kurosaki chancela. « … Je… je continuerai avec ma vie. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire d'autre ? »

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après que Kurosaki était parti et qu'Uryuu se préparait à aller au lit, il s'arrêta sur son chemin pour aller à sa chambre, et s'attarda en dehors du bureau de Ryuuken, juste hors de vue.

« … lus grands problèmes qu'Aizen Sousuke, Isshin. Ton fils n'a même pas un plan pour ce qui arrivera après… bien sûr que c'est importa ; je veux dire, à un certain niveau, ton garçon ne s'attend pas à survivre à Aizen. »

Uryuu partit sur la pointe des pieds sans s'arrêter pour écouter le reste.

Cette nuit, il resta allongé sur son lit et repensa à tous ce qu'il avait appris, se souvint de ce que Kurosaki lui avait dit à propos de la destruction de la Soul Society et du froid mordant des nuits du Hueco Mundo et des batailles journalières qu'ils avaient combattues, avec un peine un moment pour se reposer entre deux et parfois pas même cela.

Juste bataille après bataille sans fin en vue, dix ans de sang répandu pour nulle autre raison que les caprices d'un homme avec des aspirations de divinité, perdant lentement espoir alors que les mois passaient et que ses camarades tombaient aux mains d'ennemis les uns après les autres…

« Uryuu »

Uryuu se réveilla en sursaut, la voix de son père, coupante et sévère, coupant l'obscurité du nuage teinté de rouge de ses rêves.

Il chercha son souffle, et cela lui pris quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il tremblait, un voile de sueur baignant son front alors qu'il s'asseyait dans ses couvertures emmêlées.

Celui lui prit encore quelques martèlements de battement de cœur pour remarquer le poids chaud, rassurant de son père sur sa nuque, assez lâche pour ne pas lui faire mal mais assez ferme pour donner à Uryuu quelque chose pour se raccrocher à la réalité.

Tremblant, il tendit la main pour prendre ses lunettes pour extirper ses pensées emmêlées en dehors des images que son esprit avait formées. Kurosaki n'avait pas donné de détails mais…

Eh bien, il supposait que ça s'était finalement intégré.

Un verre d'eau apparut dans son champ de vision, et après un moment d'incrédulité sidérée, Uryuu hocha la tête en remerciement et avala d'un air hébété la moitié du verre d'une seule gorgée.

Au bout du compte, son père ne dit rien et il n'y avait pas vraiment de changement dans les traits sombres de l'homme, mais Ryuuken resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements s'arrêtent vingt minutes plus tard, et il attendit même jusqu'à ce qu'Uryuu soit recouché avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ryuuken ne dit pas bonne nuit et Uryuu ne dit pas ses remerciements à voix haute, mais le fait-même que le premier soit venu était déjà plus qu'assez.

Pour eux, c'était presque la version de tout le monde de proclamer son amour familial sur les toits.

A nouveau seul, Uryuu germa les yeux mais il ne chercha pas à se rendormir pendant un moment. Les cauchemars qu'il avait eus s'estompaient déjà, images floues qui n'étaient que le produit de sa propre imagination.

Si c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait après avoir entendu un récit de seconde main sur un futur possible, comment Kurosaki pouvait même supporter de fermer les yeux ?

XXVI.

« Chante, Benihime! »

Kisuke recula en shumpo lorsque l'explosion d'énergie se trouva être largement inutile et qu'Ichigo fonça simplement droit au travers de l'attaque (il y avait quelque chose d'universellement injuste à propos de cela), la coupant en deux avant de tomber sur Kisuke comme un démon de l'Enger, le wakizashi dans la main gauche d'Ichigo allant vers la cage thoracique de Kisuke alors que le katana allait vers le haut pour le coup qui suivait.

Kisuke évita rapidement les deux dans une succession de pas éclairs, se penchant vers l'arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

C'était ridicule. Son partenaire d'entraînement n'avait même relâché l'un de ses Zanpakutou. Le seul reiatsu d'Ichigo était suffisant pour aiguiser ses deux lames sans qu'il ait besoin d'aller en Shikai. Kisuke avait été forcé de relâcher Benihime au bout de trois minutes d'entraînement une fois encore. Soit il était vraiment rouillé soit Ichigo était seulement stupidement fort.

Sachant que la derière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus avec Yoruichi il y a plusieurs moi, ils avaient fini sur une égalité, il était à peu près sûr que c'était la deuxième solution, ce qui en vérité était juste un tout petit peu effrayant.

Il n'eut pas le temps pour plus de spéculation lorsqu'Ichigo apparut à moins d'un pas dans un tourbillon de noir et d'orange, ses lames se jetant sur lui dans une rapide succession. Kisuke écarta le wakizashi avant de croiser le fer avec Zangetsu enfonçant ses talon lorsqu'il sentit le pouvoir dans ce seul coup.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Muramasa revenir pour un deuxième coup. Rapidement, il repoussa Zangetsu passa sour le balayage du wakizashi avant de relever Benihime et d'attaquer avec une attaque de son cru, repoussant momentanément Ichigo de quelques pas alors que Kisuke tournoya et força les lames de son opposant hors de portée.

Ichigo récupéra avec une aisance dont il était envieux, son œil visible brillant de l'excitation d'un bon combat alors qu'il se précipitait à nouveau sur Kisuke.

Kisuke trouva un sourire ourler en réponse ses propres lèvres alors qu'il reculait d'un bon, sa main libre venant stabiliser son chapeau alors que le coup du katana de son opposant manqua d'érafler son bord.

« Allons, allons, Ichigo, l'interpella joyeusement Kisuke, gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Ce n'était pas très gentil. Tu as presque tué mon chapeau favori. »

Ichigo renifla moqueusement, secouant la tête pour enlever les cheveux dans ses yeux. Kisuke cacha un sourire approbateur. Depuis que le voyageur dans le temps avait commencé à venir pour un entraînement plusieurs fois par semaine à la requête de Kisuke, Kisuke trouva qu'il préférait quand Ichigo oubliait de couvrir son œil aveugle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de le faire, le jeune homme de vingt-six ans était clairement habitué à compenser son handicap, et de l'humble opinion de Kisuke, regarder d'un œil noir un ennemi avec ces yeux pourrait presque faire s'enfuir les plus bas niveaux de Hollows.

Il retourna au présent, et recula d'un bon lorsque Zangetsu se précipita sur sa poitrine, mais son moment de distraction lui avait coûté, et dû se figer lorsqu'il sentit le toucher froid de la seconde lame sur sa nuque.

« tu t'avoues vaincu ? » demanda Ichigo sur le ton de la conversation, son œil brun rayonnant d'adrénaline.

Kisuke relâcha un soupir, et ensuite le regarda avec un autre rictus. « Maa, pas tout à fait. Attache, Benihime. »

Un filet rouge sang surgit de son épée, et à cette proximité, il commença instantanément à s'enrouler autour de sa victime.

Kisuke sourit avec arrogance lorsque le wakizashi disparut de son cou, mais il ne put que lever les sourcils dans une surprise furtive lorsqu'Ichigo parvint à retenir le filet avec Zangetsu suffisamment longtemps pour tourner le wakizasi pour que la pointe de la lame soit tournée vers la gauche.

« Murmure, Muramasa ! » aboya Ichigo, et l'explosion de reiatsu violet qui suivit élimina le filet en un battement de cœur.

Kisuke sentit Benihime remuer alors que la lumière violette l'effleura, mais comme toute les fois précédentes, Ichigo, ou peut-être Muramasa lui-même, dirigea l'habilité du Shikai sans affecter Benihime.

« Egalité » Kisuke avec un amusement non feint. Excepté la première fois où Ichigo l'avait pris par surprise et l'avait mis à terre (les mots d'Ichigo, pas les siens, la fierté de Kisuke préférait « coups chanceux lorsqu'il ne les attendait pas et qu'il n'était pas prêt »), les sept entraînements suivants s'étaient terminés par des égalités.

Ichigo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais il n'y avait pas de colère derrière eux, et avec un hochement de tête il lui répondit une seconde plus tard. « Egalité. »

Kisuke pouffa alors qu'il remit Benihime dans son fourreau, Ichigo faisant la même chose avec Muramasa alors qu'ils retournaient tous les deux vers l'échelle qui les conduirait à la boutique.

Il s'arrêta brièvement pour récupérer le manteau qu'il avait retiré au début. La chose ne gênait habituellement pas trop ses mouvements mais Ichigo était tout simplement trop rapide pour le garder et ne pas être touché.

« Tu ne relâches jamais Zangetsu », fit remarquer Kisuke cinq minutes après alors qu'ils étaient installés dans la cuisine, un plateau du thé de Tessai entre eux. Tessai, après avoir appris de Kisuke qui était Ichigo, avait, assez bizarrement, facilement pris l'habitude de s'occuper de tout ce dont Ichigo avait besoin lorsqu'il était dans la boutique, de façon très similaire à la façon dont il gardait un œil sur Kisuke pour être certain qu'il mange correctement. « Seulement Muramasa ».

Ichigo grogna, buvant son thé. « Zangetsu n'est pas comme Muramasa, avant son Shikai était son Bankai.

Kisuke se figea. « … Un Bankai en guise de Shikia Ichigo ? et je suppose que tu as quelque chose en plus de ça? »

Ichigo lui sourit avec ironie. « Maintenant tu comprends comment ça marche. »

Kisuke secoua la tête. Il avait appris à arrêter de remettre en cause l'impossible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo.

« Et son Shikai actuel ne convient pas à des entraîenemnts ? » IL pouvait comprendre cela, la forme Bankai de Benihime ne convenait pas exactement aux yeux du public à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une urgence.

Ichigo pencha la tête pour considérer sa question. « Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Principalement, c'est parce que la commande pour relâcher Zangetsu est franchement longue comparée à celle de Muramasa, sans mentionner qu'il ne marche pas vraiement avec Muramasa ajouté au problème et … »

Un sourire malicieux souleva le coin de la bouche d'Ichigo. « tu ne seras peut-être pas capable de me suivre. »

Kisuke leva un sourcil face à ce défi. « Un jour, nous testerons cela. »

Ichigo arriva à faire un petit sourire cette fois-ci ce qui arriva juste à le faire paraître très jeune. « Et tu finiras par te faire botter le cul ; Kisuke. »

Kisuke cacha un sourire exaspéré derrière sa tasse de thé, mais il prit note, de manière absente, de dire à Isshin que les entraînements faisaient du bien à Ichigo. Il ne savait pas comment le voyageur dans le temps se débrouillerait dans un combat réel avec des vies en jeu, mais un combat juste pour rire affectait Ichigo de manière positive.

Cela ne faisait pas de mal que Kisuke pouvait tirer un défi intéressant de ces entraînement non plus. Combattre Yoruichi était bien, mais la femme avait la tendance énervante à disparaître pendant des mois sans un mots pour personne et de ne revenir que lorsqu'elle le voulait, laissait Kisuke s'inquiéter secrètement si oui ou non cela serait la fois où son amie d'enfance se sera fait capturer et ramenée pieds et poings liés au Seireitei. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s 'il pouvait se plaindre : Yoruichi avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, peut-être un effet secondaire venant du fait d'être la princesse des Shinhouin, et il ne pouvait pas oublier la dette qu'il avait envers elle – Tessai et lui auraient été dépouillés de leurs pouvoirs de Shinigami si elle ne les avait pas sauvés.

Mais depuis qu'il avait été chassé de la Soul Society, il n'y avait pas grand monde à qui il puisse demander un duel amical ou simplement partager une tasse de thé. Les Vaizards, quoique reconnaissants envers lui, préféraient rester entre eux et loin de la civilisation la plupart du temps. Isshin avait volontairement abandonné son reiatsu pour Masaki et ne venait pas très souvent de peur que ses enfants découvrent qui il était. Ryuuken ne voulait rien à voir avec les Shinigami (hormis Isshin), et bien que Kisuke soit content la plupart du temps avec Tessai, les enfants et Yoruichi allant et venant, il lui manquait toujours quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps avec, comme il le faisait avant au Seireitei.

Le ressentiment gonfla dans sa poitrine comme il le faisait toujours quand ses pensées s'attardaient trop longtemps sur Aizen et la façon dont le Capitaine-commandant et la Chambre 46 les avaient jetés le moment où des preuves leurs avaient été jeté sur les genoux et que les accusés avaient été jugé trop ennuyeux à garder à proximité, et condamnés à être piqués comme des chiens ayant la rage après des décennies de bons et loyaux services. On ne leur avait même pas donné la chance de se défendre. C'était un exemple typique de coupables sans aucune chance de prouver leur innocence.

« Je ferai innocenter vos noms. »

Kisuke regarda de l'autre côté de la table de dessous le bord de son chapeau. « Hmm ? »

Ichigo le regarda, son œil bleu à nouveau caché mais son œil visible brillant d'une promesse assurée. « je ferai innocenter vos noms. La première fois, Shinji et les autres ont participé à la guerre à leurs propres conditions et Papy leur a en quelque sorte accordé le pardon parce qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Cette fois, même si vous ne voulez pas retourner au Seireitei pour y rester, je ferai en sorte que vous ayez cette option si jamais vous le vouliez. Toi, Tessai et les Vaizards. »

Kisuke regarda fixement le jeune homme, gardant avec précaution ses traits vides. Quelques secondes plus tard, il leva le bras et enleva son chapeau, enlevant de manière absente une trace de poussière sur le rebord.

Et ensuite, sans un mot il courba la tête en signe de reconnaissance et de gratitude informulée, son chapeau pressé contre sa poitrine.

Ichigo fit un fin sourire avant de reprendre son thé, et Kisuke fit comme lui, remettant son précieux chapeau sur son perchoir.

C'était vraiment une honte qu'Ichigo n'ait pas été en vie cent ans auparavant, Kisuke pensait que le voyageur dans le temps aurait probablement fait pleuvoir l'enfer sur ceux qui les avaient poursuivis. Aizen n'aurait pas eu une seule chance face à lui.

* * *

voilà, deux longues parties pour vous faire patienter. en effet, il n'y aura pas de publications la semaine prochaine mais elles reprendront la semaine suivante.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à BlackCerise dont les remarques ont permis d'améliorer cette traduction.

dans les prochaines parties : le plan d'Ichigo et l'entrée en scène des Vaizards


	14. Chapter 2 XXVII XXVIII

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

XXVII.

« Hu-hum, tout a été plutôt ennuyeux ici. Je n'aime même plus une certaine naine à ennuyer. »

Ichigo étouffa un ricanement lorsque Rukia l'insulta via le Denreishinki. « Fais attention à ton langage, Princesse Naine. On pourrait penser que tu veux vraiment me tuer.

- Ichigo, espèce de bâtard ! tu as de la chance que je sois coincé ici ! »

Ichigo étouffa un rire. Rukia était si facile à taquiner à cet âge. « D'accord, d'accord, je suis désolé. Alors comment ça se passe ? tu fais du travail normal de Shinigami?

- C'est ça. Comme d'habitude. Mon capitaine se sent mal à nouveau donc les Troisièmes Sièges de ma Division courent encore plus partout que d'habitude. »

Ichigo renifla moqueusement. Sentarou et Kiyone avaient toujours exagéré quand il s'agissait de prendre soin de Juushirou, et au bout du compte, ce n'était pas la maladie de l'homme qui l'avait tué de toute façon. Ce qui rappela à Ichigo qu'il allait devoir trouver le temps de parler à Unohana. Les Shinigami étaient si déconnecté du Monde Humainn que ça  
n'en était même pas drôle. La Tuberculose était quelque chose dont la plupart des gens pouvaient être guéris aujourd'hui. Bon sang, son père pouvait prescrire les bons médicaments pour le capitaine.

« Ukitake Juushirou, c'est ça ? demanda Ichigo à voix haute. Est-ce que vous avez tenté la médecine humaine ? j'y ai pensé et on dirait qu'il a la Tuberculose.

- Tuber… quoi ?

- Tuberculose, corrigea Ichigo, son regard se posant sur la porte quand son père entra, enlevant sa blouse. C'est une maladie dont la plupart des gens peuvent être guéris aujourd'hui.

- Tu es sérieux ? pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? »

Ichigo soupira : « ça n'a jamais été on bon moment, je suppose. De toute façon, c'est juste quelque chose que tu peux transmettre à l'un de tes guérisseurs.

- Je mettrai Unohana-taichou au courant. Je lui dirai que j'en ai entendu parler pendant ma mission à Karakura. Merci, Ichigo. »

Ichigo fit l'ombre d'un sourire au plafond. « Pas de problème. J'espère que cela aide.

- Ah, ce serait tellement bien de voir Ukitake-taichou complètement guéri. Je… Renji! »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, ses souvenirs du lieutenant devenu capitaine aux cheveux rouges traversant son esprit. Il resta silencieux et écouta les voix étouffés au bout du fil.

« désolé, Ichigo, je dois y aller, lui dit Rukia d'une voix étouffée deux minutes plus tard. Je te reparlerai plus tard. »

Ichigo ravala sa déception. « Mm, prend soin de toi. »

Il soupira une fois de plus alors qu'il raccrochait. Cela lui manquait, cela lui manquait de choper des repas entre des batailles avec Rukia et Renji, cela lui manquait de se cacher dans le bureau de Shunsui lorsque les gens essayaient de le chasser pour lui faire faire sa paperasse, même les entraînements que Kenpachi et Grimmjaw exigeaient toujours de lui manquaient presque (en quelque sorte).

A y repenser, non ils ne lui manquaient pas en fait.

Mais bon sang, la Soul Society en général lui manquait. Karakura était peut être un lieu enrichi spirituellement et tout mais les particules spirituelles qui flottaient à travers la Soul Society rendaient le fait de respirer en général plus facile. Peut-être qu'il avait passé trop de temps en dehors de son corps, mais parfois, le Monde Humain était tout simplement étouffant, presque comme s'il avait respiré de l'épuisement à plein poumons et qu'il ne voulait pas complètement quitter son système.

« Tuberculose ? son père interrompit ses pensées. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. »

Ichigo leva le regard vers lui. « Tu n'étais pas un docteur lorsque tu vivais encore dans la Soul Society.

- C'est vrai, répondit son père. Au fait, qui est devenu mon successeur quand je suis parti ? »

Ichigo cligna des yeux. « Euh, Toshirou l'est devenu. Hitsugaya Toshirou. Rangiku-san est son lieutenant maintenant. »

Son père sourit. « Donc il y est arrivé après tout. Il était mon Troisième Siège. Je lui avais dit qu'il ferait un bon capitaine. »

Ichigo huma en accord avec lui, regardant son père d'un regard perçant alors que l'homme s'asseyait à côté de lui. « Quoi ? »

Son père gratta l'arrière de son crâne, un sourire pensif sur son visage. « A propos d'Aizen … quel est ton plan pour t'en occuper ? »

La moindre bonne humeur restante de la conversation d'Ichigo et de Rukia disparu plus vite que de l'eau dans un évier débouché. « Aizen viendra pour le Hogyoku tôt ou tard. Il sait où Kisuke vit. Puisque les choses n'ont pas suivi son plan –je n'ai pas reçu les pouvoirs de Rukia et elle n'a pas le Hogyoku en elle – il va devoir improviser. Aizen aime faire des choses spectaculaires ; il ne va pas vouloir rester en arrière-plan et continuer à jouer le gentil capitaine devant tout le monde donc il va dévoiler ses cartes au reste du Gotei 13 plutôt tôt que tard. Plus probablement, il va envoyer quelques-uns de ses Espada ici pour récupérer le Hogyoku une fois qu'il réalisera qu'il ne sera pas amené à la Soul Society de sitôt. Au même moment, il va probablement s'occuper des autres Shinigami en assassinant la Central 46 avant de prendre Gin et Tousen avec lui à Las Noches. Avant cela, j'ai prévu de battre l'Espada qu'il enverra et ensuite ouvrir un Garganta pour rejoindre le Seireitei et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse partir. »

Ichigo s'arrêta, son plan à présent déployé en détail. Il glissa un regard sur le côté. Son père le regardait avec de grands yeux. « quoi ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu prévois cela ? demanda l'homme. »

Ichigo fronça des sourcils. « En détail comme ça ? juste maintenant. J'en avais une vague idée avant. »

Son père le fixa encore plus. « tu peux penser à une chose pareille en un clin d'œil ? »

Ichigo renifla, s'appuyant contre le sofa. « Je connais Aizen mieux que personne quand il n'est pas complètement frapadingue. Le Hogyoku la corrompu encore plus qu'il ne l'était, donc dans le future, le bâtard voulait juste tout détruire pour qu'il puisse devenir un dieu. Là maintenant, il suit encore une certaine logique. Je peux travailler avec cela.

- Hum. Pas mal. Son père sourit à nouveau et sorti de nulle part une photo de poche de la mère d'Ichigo. MASAKI ! MON FILS GRANDIT ET DEVIENT UN EXCELLENT STRATEGISTE ! JE SUIS SI FIER ! »

Ichigo renifla moqueusement et ferma les yeux, n'écoutant plus les déclarations dramatiques de son père. Il avait construit quelques stratégies avec Shunsui et Juushirou mais il était plus le genre de type à improviser au bout du compte. Rien ne suivait exactement le plan de toute façon.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et fronça un peu le front en regardant le plafond. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'avait ennuyé depuis quelques semaines à présent. Dans l'autre ligne temporelle, Aizen lui avait montré des enregistrements de toutes les batailles d'Ichigo, et aussi quelques-uns des moments de la vie de tous les jours (juste pour lui montrer à quel point il était un harceleur flippant, bien sûr).

Mais même juste avant que Rukia ne parte, Ichigo n'avait remarqué aucune caméra mouche autour de lui, il avait vérifié.

Appelez le paranoïaque mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Et de l'expérience d'Ichigo, quand il sentait que quelque chose clochait, cela voulait généralement dire que les choses allaient mal tourner très bientôt.

XXVIII.

« Et t'es sûr qu'il ment pas ? parce que voyageur dans le temps ça fait un peu gros Kisuke.

- J'en suis sûr. Et j'ai construit la machine qui l'a ramené. Je sais de quoi je suis capable avec la bonne motivation, et de ce qu'il m'a dit j'en avais largement assez. »

Shinji soupira, faisant tourner son chapeau sur un doigt alors que son regard se posa sur sa famille dysfonctionnelle, à moitié tétanisée par la nouvelle, à moitié sceptique. « Ok, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous l'dit ? L'gosse est d'un futur pourri – je suis désolé pour lui et tout, mais ça a rien à voir avec nous.

- Il est après Aizen-san, leur dit Kisuke, et Shinji s'arrêta alors que tout le monde se massait autour du téléphone. Aussitôt qu'Aizen-san viendra après le Hogyoku, Ichigo ira après lui.

- Tch ! c'est nous qui tuerons Aizen !, hurla Hiyori deux siècles plus loin, ses pieds posés sur une caisse.

- Ferme-la Hiyori ! aboya par reflexe Shinji alors qu'il absorbait l'information. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse à propos de cela Kisuke ? envahir le Seireitei avec lui ? j'en veux autant à Aizen que quiconque ce mec à baisé, mais je vais pas tout risqué pour un gosse kamikaze.

- … tu ne devrais pas l'appeler un gosse, Shinji fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la gravité dans la voix du marchand. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Kisuke. Tu ne peux pas le regarder et l'appeler un gosse. »

Les yeux de Shinji s'étrécirent. « Est-ce qu'il est fort ? est ce qu'il peut contrôler son Hollow ? »

Kisuke se mit à ricaner à cela. « Eh bien, je ne dirais pas qu'il le contrôle, mais quand on parle de son Hollow Intérieur, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il t'a battu Shinji. Onc oui il est fort. Même moi je ne peux pas me battre contre lui sans utiliser mon shikai et généralement ses Zanpakutou sont toujours scellés. »

Shinji laissa tomber son chapeau sur ses genoux alors que les autres Vaizards marmonnaient leur incrédulité. Qu'un humain devienne si fort en onze ans paraissait invraisemblable. Et meilleur que lui quand il s'agissait d'Hollowification ? Bon sang, comment cela était-il possible ?

« … Kisuke, dit finalement Shinji. A quel point le futur a-t-il mal tourné ? tu n'as rien dit de ce qui s'était passé.

- Très mal. Il… Oh Ichigo ! tu es là en avance! »

Ils se rapprochèrent tous alors qu'une nouvelle voix, éloignée mais toujours suffisamment claire pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre, résonna à l'autre bout du fil. Shinji s'avança, très concentré. C'était l'enfant qui avait voyage dans le temps? Il avait l'air…

« Ouais, il fallait que je sorte de la maison pendant un moment. Tête-de-Bouc était égal à lui-même… est ce que j'arrive à un mauvais moment ? »

Fatigué.

Non pas le fatigué du genre « j'ai passé une nuit blanche ». mais plutôt du genre du « je vais me coucher et ne plus jamais me relever », dissimulée sous un ton de voix trompeusement léger. C'était à peine remarquable, mais Shinji aimait à penser qu'il était suffisamment perceptif pour détecter toute émotion cachée, même au travers du téléphone. Il avait eu assez de pratique à trouver des trous dans l'apparence bienveillante d'Aizen lorsque le traitre était encore son lieutenant.

« Pas du tout ! qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Tu … cache un téléphone derrière ton dos et tu espères que je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant ici ? »

Shinji renifla moqueusement, et Hiyori et Kensei firent de même une seconde plus tard.

« Bonne observation, Ichigo ! eh bien, j'étais seulement, il y eu un bruit de tissus, et ensuite, « Maa, tu as bien dit que je pouvais dire à certaines personnes à propos de toi.

- … est ce que Shinji et les autres sont à l'autre bout ? »

Shinji leva un sourcil à la familiarité don't il faisait prevue.

« Tu l'as trouvé du premier coup ! j'étais sur le point de leur dire.

- Hmm. Je vais attendre à l'étage du dessous alors. »

Shinji avait déjà tendu le bras pour prendre le téléphone avant même d'y avoir pensé jusqu'au bout. « Kisuke, passe moi le gosse. J'veux lui parler. »

Il entendit le crépitement du telephone pendant un moment, un mot murmuré, et ensuite, beaucoup plus clairement cette fois, « Allo ? »

Neutre. Gardé.

« Hé, gosse, j'ai appris que tu venais du future », dit Shinji, s'appuyant à nouveaux et croisant les jambes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Shinji fit un sourire rapace, même si l'ado ne serait pas en mesure de le voir. « Convainc moi. »

Un long silence. « Vous m'avez aidé avec mon Hollow »

Shinji grogna. « Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait. Qui d'autre aurais-tu aller voir? Pas suffisant. »

Un autre long silence suivit alors qu'un soupir traça son chemin à travers la ligne. « Soixante-neuf minutes et deux secondes – le record d'Hiyori. »

Les sourcils de Shinji se levèrent et il jeta un coup d'œil à Hiyori. La blonde jurait beaucoup mais l'incrédulité disparaissait déjà. Même Kisuke n'était pas au courant de cela.

Kensei croisa les bras et grogna en accord. Lisa ferma les yeux et recommença à polir son épée. Hachi haussa les épaules alors que Rose et Love échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête. Mashiro sauta sur le dos du canapé sur lequel Kensei était assis, une expression curieuse sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait le téléphone.

« hé, Shinji pencha sa tête. Tu as pris combien de temps ? »

Une once d'humour finit par se dévoiler dans la voix autrement très gardée. « Soixante-neuf minutes et cinquante-huit secondes. »

Shinji sourit à nouveau, cette fois d'un humour franc. « Si près de te tuer alors ? »

Un faible écho de ce qui aurait pu être un rire de la part de quiconque. « Ouais. Je m'en suis sorti juste à temps. Un pause. Je vais te repasser à Kisuke maintenant. A bientôt, Sh… Hirako-san.

- Tu es convaincu maintenant?

- Ouais, Shinji fronçait à nouveau les sourcils. Ichigo, c'est ça? Nous étions allies dans le future? Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer.

- Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer non plus lorsque que je l'ai vu pour la première fois… il n'aime pas être de retour ici, Shinji. »

Shinji retourna ça dans sa tête, la réalité du voyage dans le temps (et bon sang, seul Kisuke tenterai une chose pareille) s'enracinant dans son esprit. Quelqu'un de vingt-six-ans, comparé au reste d'entre eux, pourrait aussi bien être un bébé, et pourtant le gosse s'était battu avec eux ? pendant dix ans ? cela voulait dire qu'il avait seize ans lorsque la guerre avait commencé. Qui avait eu cette idée lumineuse ? Shinji était à peu près sûr qu'il n'était même pas majeur dans le Monde Humain.

« commence par le début, lui demanda enfin Shinji, tout ce qu'il t'a dit, je veux le savoir. »

* * *

Joyeuse Pâques à tous!

dans le prochain chapitre : rencontre avec les Vaizards en chaire et en os !

pensez à laisser une review c'est toujours une joie de les lire!


	15. Chapter 2 XXIX XXX

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

XXIX.

Uryuu jura lorsque les flèches qu'il avait tirées furent écartées avec aise, le sabre de Kurosaki les écartant comme si elles n'étaient que des insectes. Serrant les dents, il sauta sur l'un des rocher pour avoir une position en hauteur et tira une autre pluie de flèches.

C'était lui qui avait demandé un entraînement avec Kurosaki après que ses pieds l'avaient inconsciemment guidés jusqu'à la boutique de Urahara et que Tessai lui avait indiqué l'espère d'entrainement souterrain. Cela lui avait pris une minute entière pour récupérer sa mâchoire de là où elle était tombée sur le sol lorsqu'il avait vu Kurosaki et Urahara croiser le faire dans un Shumpo qui rendait leurs mouvements flous, presque trop rapides pour qu'il puisse continuer à les suivre alors que le fer croisait le fer, résonnant dans le paysage rocailleux.

Et lorsqu'ils finirent une demi-heure plus tard, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air plus fatigué que ça, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient légèrement essoufflés.

Il avait ennuyé Kurosaki jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de s'entraîner avec lui tout de suite après. Il reconnaissait le fait que son camarade de classe était de très loin plus fort que lui mais cela l'aiderait à devenir lui-même plus fort au bout du compte.

« Ne rêvasse pas, Ishida » la voix de Kurosaki venait de derrière lui et Uryuu se tourna, levant son arc pour le viser.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de laisser partir une seule flèche avant qu'un wakizashi plonge sur sa poitrine et il dut à nouveau se retirer, glissant dans les airs alors que Kurosaki avançait vers lui sans s'arrêter.

L'objectif initial d'Uryuu avait été de toucher au moins une fois son camarade. Il avait changé cet objectif cinq minutes après avoir commencé. Maintenant, il voulait juste que Kurosaki utilise son autre lame.

Il envoya encore trois autres flèches avant d'apparaître ans un flash dans l'angle mort de Kurosaki et essaya d'envoyer une flèche sur son côté droit.

Moins d'un battement de cœur plus tard, Uryuu était étendu sur le sol, son arc glissant de ses mains alors que la pointe de Muramasa était sur sa jugulaire. Kurosaki fit un rictus très énervant alors qu'il essayait de rependre son souffle.

« je suis à moitié aveugle, Ishida, lui rappela Kurosaki. Tu pensais vraiment que je n'entraînerais pas mon côté droit pour que je ne me fasse pas avoir exactement par ce que tu as fait ? tu aurais eu plus de chance de m'avoir si tu avais tiré depuis la gauche. »

Uryuu laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Et merde.

Le wakizashi se retira et une main apparut dans son champ de vision. « Allez, c'était pas mal du tout, si l'on y pense bien. »

Uryuu grogna en entendant le compliment mais accepta la main qui lui était tendue, brossant la poussière de ses vêtements alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds.

« Je pense que tu pourrais donner du fil à retordre à Ryuuken », grommela-t-il. C'était une idée. Uryuu reconnaissait qu'il attendait avec impatience de savoir si Kurosaki pouvait ou non battre son père.

Kurosaki grimaça. A vingt-six ans, c'est expression enfantine était un peu décalée par rapport à ses traits mûrs. « je ne préférais pas. Je n'aime pas me battre contre ton père. »

Uryuu le regarda alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'échelle. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Kurosaki haussa les épaules. « Je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise en faisant cela, je suppose, à moins qu'il ne le veuille, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ton vieux a aidé à protéger mes sœurs à plusieurs reprises. Et c'est ton père. »

Hum. Et bien, Uryuu que cela avait du sens, selon la logique tordue, je-ne-sais-pas-pourquoi-mais-il-faut-avoir-du-respect-pour-les-parents-d'un-ami. Il n'était pas sûr non plus d'aimer combattre contre le père de Kurosaki si ce n'était pas pour un exercice ou un truc du genre.

Ils atteignirent l'échelle et Kurosaki grimpa en premier, Uryuu le suivant à quelque secondes près. Alors qu'il se hissait, au niveau du rez-de-chaussée de ses muscles fatigués, il perçu un souffle de reiatsu hostile et réagit en se tournant instinctivement dans la direction d'où il provenait.

A l'opposé, Kurosaki réagit si rapidement qu'Uryuu dut le repasser plusieurs fois dans sa tête pour combattre comment cela s'était passé.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et une silhouette se précipita à l'intérieur, un pied chaussé d'une sandale dirigée vers la tête de Kurosaki. Simultanément, Kurosaki entra en action, tourbillonnant et se plantant devant Uryuu, deux éclats d'argent et deux bruits métalliques jumeaux furent les seuls signes que les lames du voyageur dans le temps avaient été dégainées.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, tout ce qu'Uryuu pu discerner c'était le bruit sourd de l'attaquant rencontrant le sol la tête la première et un cri de douleur indignée avant que tout se fige.

« VIRE DE LA, ESPECE DE FRAISE FOLLE ! »

Uryuu regarda fixement le groupe de nouveaux venus dispersés dans la pièce. Celle qui venait de hurler sur Kurosaki avait des cheveux blonds attachés en couettes et était présentement clouée sur le sol par le pied de Kurosaki sur sa nuque.

Au même moment, les deux autres qui étaient probablement entrés juste après la fille étaient tenus à distance à la pointe de l'épée. Celui de gauche, - afro, lunettes de soleil, jogging vert, et une expression figée sur le visage - était à la merci du wakizashi de Kurosaki tandis que celui de gauche – cheveux argentés, piercings, et un peu meilleur ne serait-ce parce que lui au moins avait déjà une main sur son épée – était à sur le point de se faire égratigner par le katana de Kurosaki. Sa main avait bel et bien atteint son épée, mais si le nouveau venu essayait de la dégainer, Zangetsu serait dans la position idéale pour couper la main coupable.

Le reste était entassé dans l'encadrement de la porte, leur choc étalé sur leurs visages. La seule à n'avoir fait aucun mouvement de recul, était la fille portant des lunettes et qui pointait son épée sur la poitrine de Kurosaki, même s'il était clair pour tous ceux présents qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'abattre Kurosaki avant qu'il ait éliminé les trois qu'il avait à sa merci. Il semblait que Kurosaki n'avait même pas remarqué la lame qui le menaçait alors qu'il se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Et, à l'exception du premier pas devant lui, Uryuu n'avait même pas vu son camarade bouger.

« Ah, merde, » Kurosaki parla le premier, et Uryuu parvint à peine à saisir les dernières traces de quelque chose de noir, de sauvage et d'un froid sans fin dans son regard avant que cela ne disparaisse, et Uryuu en fut à se demander s'il l'avait vraiment vu.

Les Zanpakutou étaient rengainés quelques secondes plus tard, et Kurosaki s'éloigna avec hâte de la fille sur le sol, enlevant la pression sur sa nuque avant de s'accroupir auprès d'elle. « Tu vas bien ? »

Selon Uryuu, la réponse qui vint sous la forme d'un pied chaussé d'une sandale se dirigeant vers la tête de Kurosaki était plutôt imméritée. Ce n'était pas très poli non plus.

Kurosaki avait l'air de s'y attendre car il ne fit que pencher sa tête pour éviter le coup de pieds, et ensuite changea ses appuis pour éviter le poing qui s'approchait avent de se relever complètement et de simplement se mettre hors de portée.

« Hiyori, ça suffit! » Une nouvelle voix coupa la tension ambiante, elle avait un accent Kansai très perceptible, encore plus que la blonde.

C'était sûrement le chef, vu la façon dont les autres s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Un homme fin, portant une casquette et qui ne se tenait pas totalement droit, passa l'encadrement de la porte, poussant le bras armé de la fille aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, et s'arrêta devant Kuroski.

« Yo, » le salua le blond d'une manière détendue, mais Uryuu remarqua le regard aiguisé qu'il avait. « Désolé à propos de cela. Hiyori n'a toujours pas appris les bonnes manières.

- Tu peux parler, Crâne d'œuf !, la fille Hiyori sauta sur ses pieds.

- Non, c'était ma faute. Kurosaki sourit, l'air fragile et mal-à-l'aise, et Uryuu eu soudainement l'envie de trainer Kurosaki en dehors de cette pièce. Clairement il était mal-à-l'aise en présence de ces gens. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Je vous demande de m'excuser. »

Kurosaki regarda à nouveau Hiyori avant d'inclure les deux autres qu'il avait failli embrocher alors qu'il balayait la pièce du regard. « Kisuke n'avait pas dit que vous veniez.

- C'était une visite surprise, dit le blond d'un ton léger alors même que son regard restait sur le visage de Kurosaki. Sauf que personne n'a répondu à la porte donc on est rentré.

- Kisuke rend visite à mon vieux, continua Kurosaki avec rigidité. Tessai-san est sorti faire des courses avec les enfants. Ils seront tous bientôt de retour. »

Un autre silence s'étira. Uryuu soupira et se racla la gorge. Kurosaki se tourna vers lui avec un regard pathétiquement reconnaissant sur le visage.

« Ah, je m'entraînais avec Ishida, le voyageur dans le temps tendit un doigt en direction d'Uryuu, et à tout autre moment, Uryuu lui aurait rappelé que c'était impoli de pointer du doigt, juste pour pouvoir râler à propos de quelque chose. Ishida, voici les Vaizards. »

Uryuu leva les sourcils. C'étaient les hybrides Shinigami-Hollow ? Hum. Eh bien, à l'exception de la fille qui avait attaqué Kurosaki sans raison apparente, ils avaient tous l'air relativement normal.

Il fit un signe de tête poli dans leur direction avant de regarder Kurosaki. « Nous y allons ? Ryuuken a préparé le dîner et nous attend. »

Kurosaki cligna des yeux d'un air confus. « Il nous attend ? »

Uryuu grogna. Mon Dieu, Kurosaki pouvait être si obtus parfois. « Oui, il nous attend. »

La compréhension éclaira les traits d'Ichigo. « Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Nous devrions y aller. »

Le blond qui était toujours devant Kurosaki n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air dubitatif. Uryuu s'en moquait – c'était une excuse et elle leur permettrait de partir avec un minimum de tracas.

« Veuillez nous excuser » dit Uryuu rapidement, il donna volontairement un coup d'épaule à Kurosaki alors qu'il passait à côté de lui pour faire bouger l'idiot.

Ils parvinrent à partir sans que quiconque les arrête mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le propriétaire de la boutique entra alors qu'il sortaient de la pièce du fond.

« oh ? Si Urahara était surpris pas les nouvelles additions à sa maison, il ne le montra pas. Tu ne restes pas pour le dîner Ichigo ? Ururu va être déçue. »

Kurosaki frotta l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers le corps qu'il avait temporairement mis de côté pendant leur entraînement. « Hum, le père d'Ishida nous attend pour manger. Dis à Ururu que ce sera pour une prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

Urahara tapota son menton de son éventail mais acquiesça sans protester, leur faisant un signe de main alors que son regard se dirigeait vers le rassemblement de Vaizards.

Uryuu ne pouvait pas s'en moquer plus. S'éloigner des Shinigami était toujours une bonne chose selon lui.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Kurosaki, maintenant un garçon de quinze avec de nouveau deux yeux marron. Il venait juste de s'habituer au bleu. Cela, associé au fait que l'âme de Kurosaki soit adulte, l'avait un peu déstabilisé au début, mais Uryuu avait appris à l'ignorer au bout du compte.

« Merci pour ça », dit Kurosaki alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection où ils auraient à se séparer.

Uryuu remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda ailleurs. « Hum, je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les Shinigami. Je pense difficilement que cela soit juste de te laisser seul avec eux. »

Kurosaki haussa un sourcil mais ne continua pas sur ce point. « A demain, Ishida. »

Uryuu répondit à ce au revoir par un hochement sec de la tête et se dirigea vers chez lui. Même à vingt-six ans, Kurosaki était un aimant à ennuis.

XXX.

Ichigo resta couché dans son lit, un bras jeté sur ses yeux alors qu'une brise nocturne passa par la fenêtre ouverte. Ses esprits avaient choisis de se matérialiser tous les trois ce soir – Muramasa était roulé en boule contre sa cuisse droite et somnolait, Shiro était par terre, étalé sans grâce sur le ventre et il lisait un magazine, et Zangetsu était élégamment perché sur son bureau, son dos contre le mur alors qu'il regardait la lune à l'extérieure et qu'il profitait d'une bouteille de saké qu'Ichigo avait ramenée en cachette.

Ichigo était content qu'ils soient là. Il était tellement en harmonie avec eux qu'il pouvait toujours les sentir dans son monde intérieur, même lorsqu'il ne se concentrait pas, mais c'était agréable de les avoir parfois proches de lui physiquement.

Comme là maintenant.

Il s'était planté aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était attend à rien dans la boutique, et Kisuke ne l'approcherait pas avec hostilité, donc l'agressivité qui exsudait d'Hiyori avait attaqué ses sens, et avait étouffé le bon sens qui avait clairement reconnu son reiatsu. Il avait réagi par instinct – une menace lui faisait face et Uryuu était sans défense donc Ichigo avait frappé.

Et il avait presque coupé la tête de Love et de Kensei, et brisé le coup d'Hiyori en résultat. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille et que les attaques surprises d'Hiyori était quelque chose de très courant.

Et ensuite Shinji était arrivé et Ichigo avait à peine pu le regarder sans que ses souvenirs remontent à la surface et remplacent le sourire du Chat de Cheshire et la posture voûtée par une blessure saignante à la poitrine et la moitié du visage de l'homme arrachée. Shinji était mort d'une mort brutale, et le pire dans tout cela était que le Vaizard était mort en sauvant Ichigo.

Ichigo inspira profondément et écarta ces images. Les Vaizards l'avaient pris par surprise, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été submergé par ses souvenirs. Il pouvait habituellement les contrôler. Il le faisait avec ses sœurs et son père, Uryuu et Ryuuken, Rukia et tout le monde à la boutique. Les choses iraient un peu mieux lorsqu'il les reverrait.

Ou quand il verrait l'un d'entre eux maintenant.

Une bourrasque, plus brutale et moins naturelle que la douce brise qui soufflait jusqu'alors, souffla sur lui à travers la fenêtre.

Ichigo soupira par le nez mais bougea son bras et cligna des yeux à la vue de la silhouette perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et cachant le clair de lune. Il baissa les yeux sur Muramasa, qui était toujours couché à son côté avec la jambe d'Ichigo pour oreiller, mais qui avait aussi manifesté son épée et la dirigeait vers leur visiteur tardif.

Ichigo secoua la jambe. « Arrête-ça. Qu'est-ce-que tu en ferais de toute façon?

Muramasa eut l'air un peu grognon mais son épée disparut et il referma les yeux.

Ichigo soupira à nouveau et fit un signe au blond qui les regardait attentivement. « Rentre. Zangetsu n'aime pas ça quand les gens interrompent sa contemplation de la Lune. »

Shinji jeta un coup d'œil vers Zangetsu qui le regardait platement avant de sauter par-dessus le lit d'Ichigo et d'atterrir sur le sol, son regard instantanément attiré par le double blanc d'Ichigo. « Eh bien, si ça n'est pas confortable »

Shiro leva les yeux, le jaune et le noir regardant Shinji avant de se déplacer la seconde suivante. « va te faire foutre, chaton. Tu vois pas que je suis en train de lire ? »

Les sourcils de Shinji disparurent sous sa frange alors qu'il se concentra finalement sur Ichigo. « Chaton ? »

Ichigo dut retenir un rictus en dépit de la situation. « Comme le Chat de Cheshire. Tu souris comme lui les trois-quarts du temps donc Shiro t'appelle chaton. »

Shinji renifla moqueusement. « on pourrait penser que Yoruichi mériterait plus ce surnom.

- Il l'utilise comme une insulte, expliqua Ichigo. Yoruichi-san aime être un chat. »

Un rictus étira le coin des lèvres de Shinji. « Je vois. Eh bien, Chaton ce n'est pas si mal venant d'un Hollow.

- J'aurais pu trouver bien pire, Chaton, le prévint Shiro. Maintenant ferme-la. Si t'veux parler à Aibou, fais-le à voix basse. Si tu le bouleverse, je t'étripe. »

Ichigo roula des yeux ce coup-ci et Shinji pris un air éberlué. « Ignore-le. Voilà… assieds-toi. Que puis-je faire pour toi Hirako-san ? »

Shinji enfourcha le siège qu'Ichigo lui avait désigné mais rétorqua en même temps. « Shinji va très bien. Ça a l'air bizarre quand tu y colles un suffixe honorifique.

- Shinji alors, Ichigo hocha la tête avec précaution, se mettant dans une position assise. Tu as des … questions ?

- Quelques-unes, Shinji posa sa tête dans sa main. Ne prends pas un air si pincé. J'suis pas là pour t'interroger sur l'autre futur. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux. « Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? »

Shinji ne souriait plus alors qu'il secoua la main dans les ars. « J'pense pas que t'aies besoins d'un stress supplémentaire, surtout si tu prévois de l'dire au Capitaine-Commandant et à d'autres Shinigami. Le vieux t'laissera pas partir 'vec juste une explication du style tout-est-parti-à-vaux-l' eau. Il va vouloir des détails. »

Ichigo grimaça. Il ne le savait que trop bien. « Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Shinji inclina la tête dans la direction de Shiro. « J'ai appris de Kisuke que tu t'entendais avec ton Hollow. Fallait que je voie si c'était vrai. »

Des yeux perçant se posaient alternativement sur Ichigo et Shiro. « Comment tu l'fais ? on est en contact avec nos Hollows, mais si on relâche notre contrôle, ils commencent à essayer de prendre le dessus.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le font, intervint Shiro, levant les yeux de son magasine. Vous les tabassez jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soumettent et vous espérez qu'ils vont se la jouer gentils ? dans quel monde est-ce que cela marche ? »

Shinji se retourna pour regarder le Hollow. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le moments où l'on gaffe, ils tendent de prendre le contrôle. C'est comme ça depuis le début. Y'a rien que tu puisses me dire qui me fasse croire qu'Ichigo et toi êtes devenus amis à la première rencontre.

- Nous ne l'étions pas, dit Ichigo au moment même où Shiro s'exclama moqueusement, Bien sûr que non ! »

La bouche de Shinji se tordit en un sourire tendu. « Alors ? toi aussi tu la combattu, c'est ça ?

- Au début, admis Ichigo. Ce n'était pas… joli joli. On se battait pratiquement pour tout. Mais on avait une chose ne commun : on voulait tous les deux vivre. On a discuté entre nos combats, et on est tombé d'accord sur le fait que nous étions plus fort ensembles même si Shiro était un bâtard voulant tuer quelqu'un à chaque fois que je tournais le dos…

- Et que tu étais un faible avec tout l'instinct de préservation d'un lemming retardé ! » répliqua Shiro, caustique. Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir.

Ils arrêtèrent tous les deux quand un pouffement de rire discret résonna.

« quoi ? » Ichigo grogna avec irritation en voyant le large sourire sur le visage de Shinji.

« rien, le sourire sur le visage du blond s'adouci. Tu sais, Kisuke penser que t'as peut-être perdu ça. »

Ichigo le regarda d'un regard vide. « Perdu quoi ? »

Shinji fit un geste vague dans sa direction. « Le Feu. La Volonté. La Vie. Comme tu veux. C'est bon de savoir que tu ne l'as pas perdu ; que c'est toujours en dessous de tout cela. Je m'en voudrais de suivre un futur suicidé dans la bataille. »

Ichigo se figea. A côté de lui, Muramasa remua et releva la tête. Sur le bureau, Zangetsu prit une calme gorgée de saké mais il ne regardait plus la lune. Toujours sur le sol, Shiro portait l'une de ses rares expressions sombres.

« non, parvint finalement à articuler Ichigo. Tu ne peux pas. »

Shinji haussa un sourcil. « tu m'connais, c'est clair, donc tu devrais savoir que j'veux botter son cul à Aizen depuis un siècle. Moi et les autres. J'comprends que tu veuilles l'avoir pour toi – d'accord, mais t'vas pas l'abattre tout seul. »

Ichigo le regarda sombrement. « Il est dangereux, Shinji. »

Shinji répondit moqueusement : « tu penses parler à qui là ? »

Ichigo le regarda pendant un long moment. « Je n'étais pas là la première fois que tu as croisé le fer avec Aizen après que la guerre a commencé mais tu me l'as dit après : il avait compris comment fonctionnait Sakanade en moins de cinq minutes et qu'il l'avait contrecarré dans ce temps. Ton Shikai était inutile après cela. »

Shinji se figea, visiblement déstabilisé. « … Sakanade crée un monde inversé. Il ne devrait pas être capable de…

- Kyouka Suigetsu est plus fort, dit platement Ichigo. Une fois qu'il s'est habitué à l'habilité de Sakanade, ce n'était plus un problème pour lui. Après cela, durant les quelques fois où tu as eu à te battre contre Aizen, tu as dû utiliser ton Bankai pour faire le moindre dommage. »

La bouche de Shinji était un mince trait, il était clairement peu ravi par cette révélation. « Alors, je suppose que j'aurai juste à utiliser mon Bankai. Tu ne vas pas me dissuader de cela, ni aucun des autres, Ichigo. »

Ichigo serra les dents et se répéta que perdre son sang-froid n'aiderait personne. Les traits de Shinji s'adoucirent de manière imperceptible.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire tout seul, tu sais, dit le blond presque nonchalamment. C'est pas parce que t'es le seul à être revenu qu'tu peux pas d'mander d'l'aide. »

Ichigo détourna le regard, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

Typique de Shinji. Pour toutes les conneries qu'il racontait et le tempérament détendu qu'il arborait, cela ne changeait pas le fait que le blond avait la tendance instinctive de prendre soin des personnes autour de lui. C'était pourquoi même les anciens capitaines devenus Vaizards le tenaient pour leur chef. Kensei, Love et Rose avaient tous été des Shinigami puissants et des capitaines compétant par eux-mêmes – ils n'avaient pas à suivre Shinji, même lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de rester ensembles, pourtant, tous avaient choisi de s'en remettre à lui pour trancher les problèmes.

« je sais cela, dit finalement Ichigo, reposant son regard sur son invité. Mais pour moi, on est dix ans dans le passé. Aizen est loin d'être aussi fort qu'il ne l'était – ne le sera – s'il fusionne avec le Hogyoku. Je peux me charger de lui maintenant, le tuer avant qu'il blesse quiconque, avant qu'il ne les torture ou expérimente sur eux donc personne n'aura à … »

Sa gorge se ferma involontairement et il ne pouvait continuer s'il ne voulait pas que sa voix craque. Sa mâchoire se serra. Il avait vingt-six ans, il avait traversé une guerre longue de dix ans, et il était l'un des êtres les plus puissants à avoir jamais posé le pied et dans le monde humain et dans le monde des esprits – il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. Ses émotions s'étalaient aujourd'hui. Cela n'aidait sûrement pas qu'il n'ait presque pas dormi depuis qu'il était revenu, ou pas beaucoup depuis des années maintenant, s'il était franc. Dormir profondément n'était jamais une bonne idée lorsque ta base est sur le champ de bataille, aussi bien protégée qu'elle soit.

« qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec ton cou ? »

Le regard d'Ichigo se releva, et il retira vivement sa main lorsqu'il réalisa que ses doigts étaient sur sa gorge. « Rien.3

Des yeux trop perspicaces l'étudièrent, mais heureusement, Shinji n'insista pas.

« Eh bien, nous allons juste nous mettre d'accord sur le fait de ne pas être d'accord, suggéra Shinji avec un grand sourire, distrayant Ichigo du tour sombre que ses pensées avaient pris. Tu n'veux pas qu'on s'batte, on s'battra de toute façon – accommode-t-en. Maintenant, dis m'en plus sur toi et ton Hollow. »

Pendant un moment, Ichigo pensa sérieusement à traîner Shinji jusqu'à la boutique de Kisuke et de montrer à l'homme à quel point il était fort quand ses deux Bankai étaient activés en bottant le cul de l'ancien capitaine jusqu'au prochain royaume et ensuite river le clou en révélant qu'Aizen lui était égal dans le futur.

Et ensuite il soupira parce que c'était plus d'ennui que cela n'en valait. Au pire des cas, il pouvait ouvrir un Garganta et ensuite le fermer avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse le suivre. Cela prendrait plusieurs jours à Kisuke pour en faire un lui-même.

« comme je le disais, on en a discuté, dit Ichigo, échangeant un regard avec Shiro qui feuilletait à nouveau son magazine. Je suis allé dans mon monde intérieur et je l'ai amené à l'intérieur au lieu de l'enfermer à l'extérieur. On s'est battus comme des diables et on a parlé entre-deux. Tout le monde est différent. Mashiro a réussi à atteindre son Hollow en une semaine. Hiyori a été la plus longue. Elle n'a pas pu pendant cinq mois. Chaque fois qu'elle amenait son Hollow dans son monde intérieur, ils se battaient juste et échangeaient des insultes. »

Shinji secoua la tête d'un air sardonique. « Bien sûr qu'ils faisaient ça, je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre. Et par rapport à l'extérieur. Est-ce que Hachi doit mettre des barrières ? »

Ichigo pencha la tête. « On l'a fait, juste au cas où, mais ça n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour la plupart d'entre vous. C'est comme méditer – tu sais, comme ce que tu fais lorsque tu communique avec ton Zanpakutou, sauf que c'est avec ton Hollow à la place. Tu essayes de créer des liens avec le Hollow, pas l'enfermer ailleurs. Bien que Hiyori a fait pas mal de dégâts à l'extérieur. Son Hollow ne voulait pas écouter au départ. »

Ichigo s'arrêta, son front se plissant alors qu'il se débattait pour mettre des mots sur le processus. « Nos Hollow Intérieurs sont la part la plus sombre en nous, et pour être sûrs qu'ils ne prennent pas le contrôle, on doit accepter cette part. mais travailler avec eux est différent. Tu ne peux pas juste accepter qu'ils sont là et ensuite les ranger dans un coin sombre de ton âme. Tu dois les accepter et leur faire confiance pour travailler avec toi, non pour toi. Tu ne peux pas les enfermer et ensuite les sortir juste quand tu as besoin d'eux. C'est juste un tout petit peu mieux que prétendre qu'ils n'existent pas.

- C'est assez mielleux pour me faire vomir, mais tout le truc est à propos de confiance, dit Shiro d'une voix trainante depuis le sol, roulant sur le dos. Aibou m'a abandonné un peu de contrôle pour que je n'aille pas plus loin et essaye de lui arracher le reste. On est équilibré maintenant, et ça nous rend plus fort que nous ne le serions lorsque nous luttions l'un contre l'autre. Je lui fais confiance pour surveiller mes arrières, et en retour, je trucide tous ceux qui essayent de l'avoir quand il baisse sa garde. La confiance, c'est tout ce que cela demande. »

Shinji resta silencieux pendant un long moment, absorbant tout avec des yeux calculateurs. « … je n'y avais jamais pensé comme cela. Je le transmettrai aux autres.

- Vous allez essayer? » Demanda Ichigo, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Shinji sourit. « Bien sûr. On ne peut pas accepter que le bébé du groupe nous dépasse déjà. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux, éberlué, et ensuite balbutia lorsque Shinji leva un sourcil signifiant et il comprit.

« Qui est ce que tu appelles un bébé bon sang ?! »

Shinji sourit et se remit avec fluidité sur ses pieds. « Tu es un Vaizard donc tu es l'un d'entre nous, mais tu es aussi le plus jeune, donc… bébé. Nuit Ichigo. Content de t'avoir rencontré. »

Et avant qu'Ichigo puisse faire plus que froncer les sourcils sans-enthousiasme à l'ancien capitaine, Shinji sauta sur le bord de la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit.

Ichigo souffla et se laissa retomber sur son lit. « Bâtard. »

Shiro gloussa. « Hirako a toujours été comme ça. Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant. »

Ichigo souffla et ferma les yeux. « … Ils ne viendront pas avec nous.

- Et tu vas les arrêter en… ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. « Je peux toujours les assommer et les attacher avant de partir.

- Oh cela va si bien se passer.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais demander leur aide pour retenir les Hollows, le doux timbre de Zangetsu remplit la doute fortement qu'Aizen Sousuke s'abstiendra de montrer une part de sa force au Gotei 13. Il appellera certains des Hollows qu'il commande tout comme il l'a fait auparavant.

- Oui, et pendant qu'ils s'occupent de cela, nous nous occuperons d'Aizen, acquiesça Muramasa, ses yeux brillant d'une anticipation inquiétante et à peine retenue. »

Ichigo sourit sombrement. Ils attendaient tous de voir Aizen tomber.

Il regarda du côté de Shiro quand celui-ci ricana. « Quoi ?

- Il a dit que tu étais un bébé, fit remarquer avec joie Shiro. Je ne vais vraiment pas te laisser l'oublier, Aibou. Un mec adulte qui a traversé une guerre et pourtant on te colle le titre de nourrisson… »

Ichigo envoya une chaussette roulée à son Hollow, ignorant le fait que Muramasa souriait et même Zangetsu avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

D'une certaine façon, c'était un soulagement que Shinji ne le traite pas comme du verre. Il savait que son vieux et que Kisuke ne faisait que veiller sur lui, mais, en dépit de ses épisodes mélodramatiques avec le portrait de la mère d'Ichigo et les derniers entraînements avec lui, ils avaient tous deux pris l'habitude de garder un œil subtile sur lui comme s'il pensait qu'il allait s'écrouler le moment où ils détourneraient le regard.

Shinji, au moins, le traitait presque exactement comme le Shinji du futur l'avait traité : - un Vaizard, un allié, un ami – et lui donnait des conseils de la même façon direct que d'habitude lorsque l'homme pensait qu'Ichigo en avait besoin. En retour, l'ex-capitaine avait aussi questionné Ichigo à propos de leurs Hollows Intérieurs et s'était moqué de lui avec un surnom absolument ridicule. Shinji n'avait pas regardé Ichigo comme s'il pensait qu'Ichigo était sur le point de s'effondrer même lorsqu'il avait faibli au sujet des actions futures d'Aizen.

Ichigo soupira avec mélancolie. Shinji avait toujours été quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter jusqu'au bout.

« Ichigo, dors un peu, Zangetsu avait finalement finit son saké, et il retourna sur le sol ferme, son corps disparaissant déjà alors qu'il se prépara à retourner dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. « Il est tard. »

Ichigo hocha la tête silencieusement, et regarda Muramasa brilla d'une lumière violette avant de s'effacer et Shiro s'étira avec langueur avant de faire de même. Ils bourdonnaient chaleureusement dans les profondeurs de son âme.

En cela, Shinji avait entièrement raison. Aussi longtemps qu'il les avait, il ne sera jamais seul, même si c'était les manifestations de sa propre âme qui lui tenaient compagnie.

* * *

voilà deux longues parties, le prochain chapitre n'en contiendra qu'une, la partie 31 marquant la fin du chapitre 2. Dans la prochaine partie le plan d'Aizen se met en marche. Pensez à laisser une review, c'est toujours une joie de les lire!


	16. Chapter 2 XXXI

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

XXXI.

Ichigo se jeta hors de son lit lorsque ses sens lui hurlèrent un avertissement, il sortit de son cœur en un clin d'œil.

Des Hollows. Mais pas ici. Chez Kisuke. Mais…

« C'est impossible, murmura-il fiévreusement alors qu'il se précipita en dehors par la fenêtre, survolant les toits à toute vitesse alors qu'il sentit distinctement les signatures de reiatsu clignotant dans l'existence, présentes puis absentes. Il ne les a pas encore faits. Il ne peut pas encore les faire. C'est impossible. »

Les dernières traces d'une obscurité unique, qu'Ichigo avait depuis longtemps l'habitude d'associer avec les Néo Hollows d'Aizen, disparurent alors qu'il se précipitait à travers la porte d'entrée.

« Kisuke, cria-t-il alors que Muramasa, Zangetsu et Shiro se matérialisèrent auprès de lui. Dispersez-vous, cherchez dans pièce. Shinji ! Tessai-san! Ururu! Jinta!

- Ichigo-san? »

L'instant suivant, Ichigo avait une petite fille sanglotant dans ses bras, ses mains se levant pour saisir son Shihakushou alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. « Ururu? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où sont les autres?

- Ils les ont emportés ! Jinta apparut à son tour, et Ichigo réalisa qu'ils s'étaient cachés dans la cheminée. Urahara-san nous a dit de nous cacher lorsque ces trucs blancs – ils ressemblaient à des Hollows mais avaient notre taille – et ils ont commencés à apparaître, mais personne ne pouvait les combattre parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient d'apparaître et de disparaître ! Ils … ils ont juste attrapé Urahara-san et Tessai-san et… et tout le monde et les ont emportés. »

Ichigo mis un masque de calme sur son visage, même si son cœur battait fort sous le coup d'une réalisation mortifiante et d'une horreur grandissante. Il s'accroupit, ouvrit un bras et attendit alors que Jinta, les épaules secouées de sanglots retenus, resta sans bouger pendant encore une seconde avant de se précipiter dans ses bras à son tour. Le garçon ne pleura pas mais son étreinte était aussi serrée que celle d'Ururu.

« Tout va bien se passer, la voix d'Ichigo était comme l'acier, inflexible et catégorique alors qu'il se relevait avec les deux enfants dans ses bras. Je vais les ramener sains et saufs, je vous le promets.

- Ichigo, Muramasa apparu, ses yeux brûlant d'une envie de meurtre. Tu dois venir voir cela. »

Ichigo se dépêcha de rejoindre l'une des pièces à l'arrière de la maison, s'arrêtant abruptement lors qu'il vit Zangetsu et Shiro monter la garde avec leur épée tirées au-dessus d'un Hollow blanc comme l'os et à trois cornes, faisant la taille d'Ururu et Jinta, et en train de remuer sur le parquet, la bouche ouverte sur un cri inaudible alors qu'il se débattait contre la lame qui clouait sa gorge sur le sol.

Benihime.

« Le marchand a dû la laisser ici en guise d'indice, le Katana de Zangetsu était pressé contre la gorge déjà couverte de sang du Hollow.

- Non pas qu'on en ait besoin ! gronda Shiro. Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ces Hollow peuvent seulement être faits avec le Hogyoku ! si c'est une expérience qui a mal tournée, putain, je vais écarteler Urahara !

- Tais-toi Shiro, dit Ichigo durement lorsqu'Ururu commença à pleurer encore plus fort. Ce n'est pas Kisuke. Le Hogyoku doit être uni avec un être vivant, et Kisuke ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme cela.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe put… Shiro s'arrêta de lui-même alors qu'il grimaçait en direction des enfants. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que la machine à voyager dans le temps de Kisuke ne m'a pas seulement ramené moi en arrière, dit platement Ichigo, elle a aussi ramené Aizen. »

Les yeux de Shiro s'écarquillèrent, la mâchoire de Zangetsu se serra, Muramasa fit deux pas en avant, invoqua sa lame, et coupa la tête du Hollow d'un seul coup.

« Je voulais le faire », cracha Shiro, mais c'était au mieux une tactique de diversion.

Ichigo regarda le Hollow disparaître, laissant Benihime derrière lui. Il avait dit à Kisuke les forces et les faiblesses de tous les Néo Hollows qu'Aizen avait créés dans le futur, y compris celui-ci.

Les Hollows Téléporteurs pouvaient apparaître et disparaître instantanément, sautant du monde des humains, de la Soul Society, ou du Hueco Mundo vers l'intérieur d'un Garganta sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir un vrai portail. Leur seul point faible était leur gorge ; les Téls étaient incapable de sauter si leurs gorges étaient blessées. La décapitation était la seule chose qui les tuerait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Ichigo ? » demanda Muramasa, la voix dangereusement douce.

Ichigo ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes, prit une grande respiration et se prépara avant de les rouvrir : « D'accord, on va supposer qu'on va se battre contre l'Aizen de notre futur. Mais s'il a pris le temps de capturer tout le monde au lieu de les tuer, on peut aussi supposer qu'il ne veut pas les tuer tout de suite. Pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit si la personne en question ne sait pas pourquoi elle est tuée. Il va probablement leur révéler ses plans et se vanter avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

» donc la première chose à faire est d'amener tout le monde chez Ji-san. Ils ont un terrain d'entraînement secret où ils peuvent se cacher, et Aizen ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à l'endroit où Uryuu vivait. Allons-y »

Ils partirent, Zangetsu prenant juste le temps d'extirper Benihime du parquet et de la ranger dans son manteau.

« Oyaji! » Hurla Ichigo alors qu'il arracha sa porte à ses gonds en l'ouvrant. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, son père surgit de sa propre chambre, les yeux suffisamment vifs pour apprendre à Ichigo qu'il était déjà réveillé.

« réveille les filles, ne t'embête pas à faire des bagages, ordonna Ichigo, déposa Jinta et Ururu sur son lit. Nous partons dans deux minutes chez Ji-san.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » la voix de son père était tranchante alors même qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre de Karin et de Yuzu.

Ichigo saisit au vol le téléphone que Shiro lui avait lancé. « Je ne suis pas le seul à être revenu. Aizen a lui aussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, été pris dans la machine qu'a construite Kisuke. La boutique est vide… Kisuke et les autres ont été enlevés. »

Son père le regarda d'un œil horrifié pendant deux secondes entières avant que son expression se ferme et qu'il se dépêche d'entrer dans la chambre des jumelles. Ichigo pouvait entendre la voix endormie de Karin demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Ishida»

Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps en politesses quand Ryuuken répondit à la troisième sonnerie. « Ji-san, c'est Ichigo. J'ai besoin que tu accueilles quelques personnes chez toi pendant un moment. Aizen est aussi revenue dans le temps et il a pris Kisuke et les autres. Il ne sait rien en revanche à propos de ton terrain d'entraînement. Peux-tu nous y attendre dans cinq minutes ? »

À sa décharge, Ryuuken réagit en accord, même lorsque Ichigo réalisa trop tard qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû appeler Ryuuken « Ji-san ». Cinq minutes. Je serai à la porte. »

Le docteur raccrocha sans mot dire, et Ichigo en fit de même alors que Karin et Yuzu trébuchèrent à l'intérieur, frottant leurs yeux lourds de sommeil alors qu'elles mettaient leurs manteaux.

« Onii-chan? L'expression effrayée sur le visage de Yuzu donna un peu l'impression à Ichigo d'être un salaud, surtout lorsqu'elle le devint encore plus alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Onii-chan?

- C'est une affaire de fantôme, dit Karin, sa voix tremblant juste un peu alors qu'elle regardait avec de grands yeux Ichigo avant de saisir la main de Yuzu. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé, mais ce n'est rien, Yuzu, Ichigo va s'en occuper. »

Franchement, Ichigo ne savait pas où ses sœurs trouvaient autant de foi en lui, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était faire signe à son père de se dépécher.

« Vous deux, allez avec mon père, dit Ichigo au deux assis sur son lit. Ils reprirent leurs esprits et Ururu ne reniflait que très légèrement alors qu'ils faisaient ce qu'il leur avait dit.

Des signatures de Reiatsu apparurent à l'extérieur de la maison et Ichigo fit un signe de tête tendu à ses Zanpakutou et à son Hollow. « Tuez les tous. N'en laissez aucun vivant. »

Le rictus de Shiro était menaçant alors qu'il s'élançait à travers la fenêtre, Zangetsu et Muramasa sur ses talons.

Son téléphone sonna alors que le reste de sa famille disparu au rez-de-chaussée et il y répondit vivement. « Ouais ?

- Kurosaki, la voix d'Uryuu était tranchante sous le poids de l'urgence. Je comprends plus ou moins ce qui se passe. Qu'en est-il à propos des autres ? est-ce qu'Aizen est après eux ? »

Ichigo se figea, puis se maudit mentalement. Juste parce qu'il ne les avait pas entraînés dans ses dernières aventures Shinigami dernièrement ne voulait pas dire qu'Aizen resterait loin d'eux. « Je vais aller les chercher maintenant, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de rester pour leur expliquer les choses.

- Je m'en occuperai. … tu de diriges vers la Soul Society après ça ?

- Ça devrait être là qu'est Aizen en ce moment. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'il ait déjà pris le pouvoir sur la ville. Ichigo s'arrêta. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi Uryuu.

- … je le sais. Je suis trop… je ne suis pas assez fort pour le moment. Je resterai ici, je garderai un œil sur tes sœurs. »

Ichigo sourit. « Merci

- Fais juste en sorte de revenir en un seul morceau Kurosaki. Ça m'embêterai vraiment de devoir chercher un autre partenaire d'entraînement. »

Ichigo secoua la tête alors qu'il reposait son téléphone. Typique d'Uryuu.

« Zangetsu, appela-t-il sortant en shumpo avec son corps par-dessus l'épaule et coupant trois Hollows lorsque Muramasa se manifesta dans sa main. Son premier Zanpakutou apparu à côté de lui, se débarrassant froidement de deux autres Hollows. J'ai besoin que tu ailles chez Chad et que tu l'emmène chez Ji-san. Ichigo tourna sur lui-même et en décapita quatre autres. Je me vais chez Orihime. On se retrouve chez Kisuke dans dix minutes. »

Zangetsu fit un hochement sec de la tête et disparu dans un tourbillon de noir.

« Shiro ! Ichigo se découpa un chemin à travers les Hollow alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la direction de la maison d'Orihime. Couvre ma famille. Une fois qu'ils seront arrivés en sûreté chez Ji-san, va chez Kisuke !

- C'est d'accord, Aibou !

- Muramasa, Ichigo tendit son corps vide au Zanpakutou lorsqu'il se solidifia. Amène ça chez Kisuke. Orihime va avoir la trouille si je me ramène en portant ça. »

Muramasa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et parti en direction du magasin à toute vitesse, voulant sans aucun doute rejoindre la bataille pour lâcher un peu de lest.

Alors qu'Ichigo allait en shumpo en direction de la maison d'Orihime, il regarda le ciel gris au-dessus de lui.

Quoi qu'il coûte, il règlerait le problème Aizen, une fois pour toute.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

Note de Cywscross : il était prévu depuis le début que Muramasa ferait parti de l'histoire.

Et puis que j'ai fait en sorte que Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro ne participent pas à la guerre, ils ne seront pas présents dans cette fic la plupart du temps.

* * *

voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini. la publication du troisième arrivera bien entendu très vite. dans les deux premières parties du troisième chapitre : un petit retour en arrière sur les kidnapping commis par Aizen et ses actions en général.

merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui sont toujours très bienvenues.

suite au commentaires qui ont été faits sur la qualité de la traduction, et pour vous offrir un travail de qualité et rapide, y aurait-il des volontaires pour être la bêta de cette fic?


	17. Chapter 3 XXXII

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

XXXII.

[Un jour avant, Maison des Shiba ]

« Yoruichi, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de retourner chez toi ?

- Tu es si impatiente de me mettre à la porte Kukaku ? On ne s'est pas vue depuis des lustres. »

Kukaku fit un long soupir, avant pousser du pied la femme étendue sur le porche. « ça fait trois semaines que tu es là, et je pari que tu t'es promenée avant d'venir ici. Urahara doit s'demander où t'es.

- Il se débrouillera sans moi, dit Yoruichi en congédiant le problème d'un geste de la main, je ne suis pas son propriétaire, tu sais.

- Non, c'est lui ton propriétaire, rétorqua Kukaku avec irritation. Tu devrais vraiment être plus responsable, Yoruichi.

- Ah, je ne suis plus un capitaine. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Yoruichi bailla, clignant des yeux lentement en regardant le ciel, avant de tendre la main pour prendre le saké. Tu penses que Soi Foi se débrouille comment ? elle fait sûrement en sorte de garder la Seconde Division sur ses gardes. Je n'attends rien de moins d'elle ! »

Kukaku soupira à nouveau et la laissa babiller. Parfois, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle supportait Yoruichi, même si elle considérait que la femme était une de ses amies les plus proches, et elle n'avait même pas à supporter de l'ex-capitaine tout le temps. Dieu sait comment Urahara le faisait.

« Nee-san, je sors faire des courses. Est-ce que Yoruichi-san reste encore un jour ? »

Kukaku jeta un regard résigné par-dessus son épaule avant de se concentrer sur son frère. « Il vaut mieux se préparer pour une autre semaine. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle est d'humeur nostalgique.

- Elle mange notre garde-manger et notre maison, marmonna Ganju, et bien que Kukaku était intérieurement d'accord, elle donna quand même un coup de pied dans la face de l'idiot qui lui fit traverser la porte d'entrée. Vas-y ou je donne ton dîner à Yoruichi ce soir ! » lui cria-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en tapant des pieds. Ce n'était pas souvent que Yoruichi venait et boudait (oui, elle boudait) pendant quelques semaines, donc Kukaku essayait toujours d'être compréhensive. La femme avait été, en très grande partie, forcée de quitter sa maison, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Yoruichi de vouloir s'attarder aussi près que possible du Seireitei de temps en temps.

Kukaku était assise dans sa chambre lorsqu'un reiatsu étranger la fit sauter sur ses pieds et tendre la main pour saisir son épée.

Quoique ce soit, c'était entré dans sa maison.

Elle bondit dans le couloir, percutant presque Ganju alors que son frère se précipitait vers elle.

« NEE-SAN ! hurla Ganju. COURS ! Il y a tout un paquet de … »

Quelque chose, de la taille d'un enfant mais ressemblant très distinctement à un Hollow, apparut derrière lui, et avant que Kukaku puisse cligner des yeux, la chose avait de nouveau disparu, emportant Ganju avec lui.

« GANJU ! Kukaku cria, et ensuite tourbillonna et coupa un autre intrus en deux, seulement elle dut reculer vivement lorsque la chose se reforma tout simplement. « Bon sang ?! Yoruichi! Tu es toujours là? Merde! »

Elle se baissa et d'un coup, elle coupa le bras d'un autre Hollow d'un seul coup. Encore une fois, il se rattacha, et de plus en plus d'entre eux se transportèrent dans le couloir, Kukaku recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur.

Elle serra les dents. Si ces choses ne voulaient pas mourir, elle ne pouvait en aucune façon s'en sortir, et il y avait vraiment peu de chances que Yoruichi se soit échappée si ces choses envahissaient la maison en masse.

« tch » Kukaku raffermit sa prise sur son katana. Si elle allait être emmenée dieu sait où, elle n'allait pas laisser son arme derrière elle.

Et ensuite l'un des Hollow l'a toucha, et tout ce qu'elle vit fut du noir.

[Un jour avant; Treizième Division ]

« c'est largement grâce à l'un de tes officier que j'ai découvert ce traitement. »

Juushirou leva les yeux des notes que Retsu lui avait données sur une cure pour sa maladie. Une part de lui ne pouvait toujours pas le croire. « Qui étais-ce ? et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? »

Retsu lui sourit avec sérénité. « C'était Kuchiki Rukia. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée sur un possible traitement durant sa mission à Karakura. »

Juushirou se figea, puis soupira avec fatigue. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu Rukia dernièrement, beaucoup moins qu'avant la mort de Kaien. La jeune fille était la protégée de Kaien, mais elle s'était éloignée après sa mort, et le fait que Byakuya ait pris la peine de faire en sorte que Rukia ne soit jamais promue à une position de siège, même si elle était plus que prête selon Juushirou, n'aidait certainement pas. Il comprenait que le Chef de Clan essayait simplement de protéger Rukia mais elle n'allait jamais gagner de réelle expérience si elle était retenue ainsi.

« Je devrais la remercier. Dit Juushirou à voix haute, son regard se posant à nouveau sur les notes. Penser que le monde humain avait une telle chose. Nous devrions vraiment nous tenir au courant. Les Humains avancent si vite. »

Il s'arrêta alors que quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, en repensait aux dernières semaines.

« Juushirou ? demanda Retsu, s'étant évidemment rendue compte de son changement d'humeur. « Y-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est probablement rien, Retsu-san, Juushirou lui sourit avec distraction alors qu'il regardait pas la fenêtre proche. J'étais de nouveau alité quelques semaines en arrières, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu Kuchiki depuis qu'elle a fait son rapport sur sa mission à Karakura. »

Retsu pencha la tête avec réflexion. « ce n'est pas rare pour un officier sans siège de ne pas être remarqué pendant un moment. elle doit être occupée par d'autres choses.

- Oui, je suppose que c'est ça, dit Juushirou en accord. J'irai la chercher après… »

Il s'arrêta sa main cherchant automatiquement son Zanpakutou alors que l'air sembla faire des vagues à quelques pas et qu'une créature blanche apparut soudainement. A côté de lui, Retsu en fit de même, un léger froncement plissant son front.

« qu'est-ce que … c'est ? Juushirou bondit sur ses pieds et recula de quelques pas avec précaution. Est-ce que c'est un Hollow ?

- Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil, Retsu s'était aussi relevée, s'éloignant de la table. Peut-être qu'il s'est échappé de la Douzième? »

Avant que Juushirou puisse exprimer sa propre opinion, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Sentarou entra brutalement, la panique Claire sur son visage. « Taichou ! on se fait envahir ! Kiyone… ! »

Trois autres créatures apparurent derrière Sentarou et les quatre disparurent la seconde d'après.

« Sentarou ! » Juushirou dégaina son épée en un éclair, s'écartant alors que le Hollow dans la pièce disparut et réapparut derrière lui. Moins d'un battement de cœur plus tard, Retsu s'était avancée et avait coupé la créature en deux, séparant le haut du corps de la créature de son bas au niveau de la taille.

Malheureusement, le Hollow se reforma instantanément, et Juushirou n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reculer avec Retsu alors que la pièce commença à se remplir avec d'autres de ces étranges créatures.

« je retire ma supposition précédente, Retsu avait l'air aussi calme que toujours même face à la masse grandissante de blanc. Cependant, son regard avait pris l'ombre terrifiante qui jetait la terreur dans les cœurs des hommes et des monstres indifféremment. « Ce serait très malheureux pour Kurotsuchi-taichou si ces créatures venaient vraiment de la Douzième. »

Si Juushirou n'était pas déjà occupé à froncer les sourcils en regardant les trois Hollows qu'il venait de couper alors qu'ils se restructuraient. Il aurait pris le temps d'avoir une pensée pleine de compassion pour Kurotsuchi.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les autres capitaines n'aient pas été pris par surprise comme ils l'avaient été et qu'ils formuleraient un plan pour combattre ces choses.

Et ensuite, il n'y avait plus de temps pour penser alors que les Hollows les dépassèrent, et Juushirou ne savait plus rien.

[Un Jour Avant, Douzième Division]

« Leurs têtes Nemu, » lui ordonna Mayuri alors qu'il décapitait trois autres membres de la force les envahissant. « Les décapiter est la seule manière de les tuer. Soit sûre d'en laisser quelques-uns en vie cependant. J'adorerai les étudier en détail. »

Bien sûr, pensa Mayuri dans un rare moment de sobriété sombre, alors qu'il regardait l'entrée de son labo où un nombre grandissant de blanc encombrait la porte. Cela ne serait possible que s'ils s'en sortaient sans se faire dépasser.

« Taichou… »

Son regard s'attarda sur le côté alors qu'une des créatures ressemblant à un Hollow passa la garde de Nemu et referma sa main sur son épaule. L'instant d'après ils n'étaient plus là.

« Déchiquète, Ashisogi Jizou », dit Mayuri sèchement, et ensuite il découpa huit Hollow en morceau avec les lames recourbées.

Deux minutes plus tard, son dos percuta l'un des rayons supportant son labo, et il n'eut que le temps de maudire sa malchance avant que les créatures viennent sur lui comme la marée.

[Un Jour Avant, Onzième Division]

« Taichou ! Ils n'en finissent pas de venir ! »

Pour une fois, Kenpachi n'appréciait pas un combat. Poignarder un ennemi était difficilement satisfaisant quand ils réapparaissaient la seconde d'après.

En plus, les choses envahissant sa division avaient pris Yachiru, ce qui était franchement inacceptable.

« Continue juste à les tuer ! lui grogna-t-il, décapitant deux autres avant d'essayer de les découper sans viser leurs cous. Les choses apparaissaient trop vite pour juste viser leurs gorges.

« Yumi a disparu, Taichou ! Je vais vous gagner du temps ! Partez d'là! »

Kenpachi renifla moqueusement. « Je ne m'enfuis pas d'un combat ! dépêche-toi de foutre le camp d'ici, idiot !

- J'vais pas vous laisser vous amuser tout seul, Taichou ! »

Parfois, Kenpachi détestait vraiment son Troisième et son Cinquième Siège. Son Quatrième Siège au moins avait depuis longtemps eu le bon sens de se retirer dans les baraquements lorsque Kenpachi l'avait ordonné. Pas besoin de le dire, Ikkaku et Yumichika avait désobéit à ces ordres, et l'un d'entre eux avait aussi été pris.

« Ils viennent aussi par l'arrière ! Putain… ! »

Maintenant c'était les deux.

Kenpachi rugit en un cri de fureur sans mots, vraiment énervé alors que les Hollows se refermaient autour de lui.

Ils voulaient le prendre ? d'accord. Au moins il allait être transporté là où ses subordonnés seraient, et ensuite, il allait vraiment se déchaîner sur ces merdes.

Il baissa son épée et sourit alors que cinq Hollow se précipitèrent sur lui.

[Un Jour Avant, Dixième Division]

« Matsumoto ! » Toshirou regarda en serrant les dents son lieutenant disparaître de sa vue sous une horde de blanc.

Serrant les dents, il recula de plusieurs pas d'un bon avant de lever son épée. « Règne sur les paradis gelés, Hyourinmaru ! Paradis Subjugués !»

Des nuages noirs tonnèrent au-dessus de lui, alors qu'ils se rassemblaient dans les airs. Le vent se leva autour de lui comme un grincement alors que la neige glacée tombait, tourbillonnant autour des envahisseurs.

Au pire, pensa sombrement Toshirou alors qu'il regardait plusieurs Hollows se téléporter à travers son blizzard et se précipiter vers, les autres capitaines sauraient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait quand ils sentiraient sa tempête de neige.

[Un Jour Avant, Neuvième Division]

« Hisagi-fukutaichou ! que doit-on faire ?! »

Shuuhei découpa encore une des créatures avant de se précipiter sur ses subordonnés. « Rentrez dans les baraquements ! fermez toutes les portes et levez les barrières de Kidou. Ne les baissez pour personne d'autre que moi-même, Tousen-taichou, ou l'un des autres capitaines !

- Et vous, monsieur ?

- Je vais vous gagner du temps ! Shuuhei évita trois de ces choses ressemblant à des Hollow avant de les transpercer au niveau du cou. Allez-y ! »

Shuuhei remua avec appréhension alors qu'il regardait l'armée de blanc devant lui. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse les retenir longtemps.

« Fauche, Kazeshini ! » ses deux lames en forme de faux plongèrent dans les Hollows les plus proches alors qu'il traçait son chemin à travers les créatures, reculant en trébuchant lorsque l'une d'entre elles lui envoya un Cero. Définitivement un Hollow.

Il leva les bras alors que sa vision se remplit de blanc. Zut, il souhaitait que son capitaine soit là. Mais, une fois encore, au moins Tousen pourrait peut-être s'échapper.

[Un Jour Avant, Huitième Division]

Les jeux étaient inutiles contre des opposants qui ne voulaient pas jouer et qui pouvaient vraiment… eh bien, ne pas jouer. Ils ne voulaient pas le tuer, juste l'attraper.

Shunsui recula en Shumpo au-dessus des toits des baraquements, se battant contre les Hollow apparaissant et disparaissant et réapparaissant autour de lui. Ça ne lui avait pas pris très longtemps pour se rendre compte que la décapitation était la seule manière de s'en débarrasser mais les chosés étaient rapides et il n'y avait pas toujours le temps de couper leurs gorges avant qu'elles disparaissent à nouveau.

« Vraiment, c'est juste injuste » soupira Shunsui, tirant sur les ficelles attachant son sakkat à sa tête juste au bon moment alors qu'un Hollow apparut au-dessus de lui, plongea ses griffes dans son chapeau, et se téléporta, heureusement, seulement avec l'accessoire alors que Shunsui se baissait et s'éloignait d'une de ses possessions favorites.

Il s'éloigna et traça son chemin à travers une autre demi-douzaine de Hollows avant de filer dans les airs en Shumpo et de s'éloigner de sa division. Il serait mieux qu'il puisse les éloigner de ses baraquements, même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'air intéressé par ses subordonnés.

A part Nanao. Il l'avait déjà kidnappée cinq minutes auparavant.

Shunsui passa par-dessus quatre Hollows de plus avant de les découper. Deux disparurent, les deux autres se reformèrent.

C'étaient des opposants difficiles. Lorsqu'ils se téléportaient, leurs signatures de reiatsu disparaissaient avec eux, et Shunsui avait seulement deux secondes d'avertissement, au mieux, avant que les Hollows se téléportent de nouveau.

Apparemment, Shunsui représentait un peu plus de résistance qu'ils ne l'avaient supposé, et une douzaine de Hollows apparurent soudainement, entourant Shunsui en un cercle serré.

Shunsui ourla ses lèvres d'un sourire désabusé. « ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au un contre un ? »

Il leva les yeux alors que les cieux s'assombrirent. Ah, alors ce n'était pas juste sa division, néanmoins Hitsugaya avait l'air assez bien pour pouvoir combattre.

Il recula lorsque l'un des Hollows se précipita vers lui. Balayant vers le haut avec son wakizashi, il parvient à couper une diagonale à travers la créature alors que son tachi vint la terminer, séparant sa tête de son corps.

Un autre apparut au niveau de son coude, et Shunsui s'en débarrassa rapidement de la même façon, mais il dû s'écarter rapidement lorsqu'un Cero rata de peu sa tête, laissant son flanc droit ouvert.

Il sentit les griffes du Hollow dans son kimono alors qu'il fut emporté et l'obscurité descendit sur lui.

[Un Jour Avant, Septième Division]

« Komamura-taichou ! »

Tetsuzaemon combattait un essaim de créatures blanches alors qu'il regardait avec consternation des dizaines et des dizaines d'Hollows les envahissant s'accumuler autour de Komamura. Ils étaient visiblement préparés à submerger le large capitaine par le nombre uniquement, ne laissant pas assez de temps à Komamura pour riposter.

Une fois encore, Tetsuzaemon avait beaucoup moins d'Hollows à combattre et il se débattait sous leur nombre. Il parvint à éloigner deux de plus alors qu'un troisième mordit son épaule et il perdit pied, sa vision s'emplissant de noir.

[Un Jour Avant; Sixième Division]

« Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura, » la mâchoire de Byakuya se serra alors que les fragments de son épée s'élancèrent, mais les Hollows ennemis les évitèrent en se téléportant hors de son chemin rapidement.

Il perdit une seconde pour regarder le ciel lorsque la lumière du soleil s'effaça et que des nuages orageux s'avancèrent. Peut-être qu'Hitsugaya aurait plus de chose en gelant ces créatures.

Vu la situation, Byakuya savait qu'il était désavantagé. Son épée était inutile si les Hollows pouvaient simplement se téléporter à travers son bouclier de pétales de cerisier.

Il recula en Shumpo alors que plusieurs firent exactement ça et entrèrent dans sa zone sans blessures, leurs griffes tendues alors que l'un d'entre eux lui envoya un Cero. Il s'écarta prestement avant de lever une main et d'envoyer une vague de pétales de cerisier directement dans le visage de la créature, séparant sa tête de son corps.

Il leva un sourcil alors que le Hollow se dissout au lieu de se reforme. Décapitation alors.

En plus de se charger des Hollows envahisseur, son lieutenant était aussi absent ; l'homme n'avait pas été vu depuis qu'il était parti pour une mission d'une semaine, trois semaines auparavant. Byakuya ne s'était pas inquiété – il n'était pas si rare qu'un Shinigami ait besoin de plus de temps pour accomplir leur mission, mais avec ce nouvel ennemi attaquant le Seireitei, il était possible que Renji ne soit pas revenu à temps pour une raison beaucoup plus significative.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Rukia n'était pas revenu dans l'Enceinte Kuchiki depuis deux semaines, ce n'était pas rare. Sa belle-sœur préférait rester dans les baraquements de la Treizième Division dès qu'elle le pouvait, mais…

Byakuya trébucha et avança d'un pas lorsqu'un Cero toucha son bras par l'arrière. Il récupéra instantanément et envoya Senbonzakura en direction de la menace, mais son erreur momentanée se révéla fate : trois Hollows de plus apparurent derrière lui et attaquèrent son dos, l'arrachant à ses baraquements le temps d'un battement de cœur.

[Un Jour Avant, Cinquième Division]

« Ai…Aizen-taichou ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous Hinamori-fukutaichou. C'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez trop faible pour vous tenir à mes côtés. Votre loyauté est au moins admirable, même si stupide. »

[Un Jour Avant, Quatrième Division]

« Gardez tous les patients à l'intérieur, et ensuite élevez les barrières de Kidou !

- Hai, Kotetsu-fukutaichou ! »

Isane tourna sur elle-même et découpa un autre Hollow. De tous les jours où Unohana rendait visite à Ukitake au lieu de l'inverse, il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le Septième Siège battre un Hollow essayant de se glisser à travers les barrières de Kidou.

« Yamada-kun ! retourne à l'intérieur ! » l'interpella Isane, et elle paya pour cela alors qu'un Hollow apparut dans son angle mort et referma ses griffes sur son bras. »

[Un Jour Avant, Troisième Division]

Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Pour être honnête, Gin ne savait plus quel était le plan. A peine quelques semaine auparavant, Aizen avait commencé à tout garder pour lui, et Gin n'avait pas vu le moindre signe de l'homme pendant des jours.

« Taichou? »

Gin regarda à son côté, se laissant ressentir un moment de regret à la pensée de trahir son lieutenant alors qu'Izuru le regardait avec ses grand yeux bleus. Il n'en avait pas envie, pas alors qu'il avait pris le blond sous son aile pendant tant d'année, mais c'était la seule façon de détruire Aizen.

« Maa, reste derrière moi, Izuru, lui ordonna Gin, ses yeux s'ouvrant alors que la vague suivante de ces Hollows bizarre avançaient sur eux. Tu es déjà blessé.

- Avec tout mon respect, Ichimaru-taichou, je vais bien. Je peux toujours me battre. »

Le avec vous resta informulé et le sourire de Gin faiblit le temps d'un battement de cœur. C'était vraiment dommage. Il aurait aimé prendre Izuru avec lui lorsqu'il partirait, mais le lieutenant était aussi loyal au Gotei 13, et il ne suivrait jamais un traitre en dehors du Seireitei.

« Tiens le rythme alors, lui ordonna Gin, son sourire à nouveau large, alors qu'il pointa son Zanpakutou sur l'ennemi qui s'avançait. Tire pour tuer, Shinsou. »

Son wakizashi s'étira un clin d'œil, embrochant la première ligne de Hollows à travers le cou avant de se rétracter tout aussi rapidement.

« Lève la tête, Wabisuke, » dit à côté de lui Izuru, et ensuite il frappa alors que trois Hollows apparaissaient devant eux.

La bataille continua pendant encore cinq minutes, mais alors que Gin se tournait pour se charger d'un autre nuage de Hollow, il entendit un cri derrière lui, et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Izuru disparaître.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et il éviscéra les Hollows qui l'entouraient en guise de revanche.

Est-ce qu'Aizen avait découvert ses plans pour le doubler ? Était-ce pour ça que ces choses étaient là ?

Si Aizen avait pris Izuru comme une partie du châtiment de Gin, l'homme faisait une grave erreur.

Un Cero venant de derrière lui emportant presque sa tête, mais alors qu'il se retournait pour se charger de cela, quelque chose s'écrasa dans son dos et ses pieds furent arrachés au sol alors qu'il était lui aussi emporté.

[Un Jour Avant, Seconde Division]

La précision de Soifon et sa vitesse étaient de moins d'une seconde, mais même elle ne pouvait pas tenir le rythme de ces Hollows se téléportant autour d'elle, lançant des Cero à chaque fois que son dos était tourné.

Elle fit un coup cassant des os à un autre Hollow avant de le toucher avec Suzumebachi une fois, deux fois, et d'oblitérer la chose.

C'était fou. D'où est-ce que venaient ces choses ?

Elle grimaça alors que plus d'Hollows se déversèrent. Son inutile de lieutenant avait depuis longtemps été emporté, et plusieurs de ses subordonnés étaient étendus sur le sol, évanouis ou morts.

« Putain ! » elle éclata alors qu'un Hollow apparut droit devant elle. Elle parvint à s'en débarrasser, mais quelque chose percuta l'arrière de son crâne et, avant qu'elle puisse jurer à nouveau, sa division disparut autour d'elle et l'obscurité la remplaça.

[Un Jour Avant, Première Division]

« Bienvenu, Yamamoto-soutaichou, à la fin du Gotei 13 »

* * *

d'accord, il n'y a qu'une partie mais... elle est longue non? le rythme de deux parties par publication reprendra dès la prochaine parution.

merci à tous pour vos gentille reviews, et aussi à ceux, plus silencieux qui lisent cette fic avec fidélité.

dans la prochaine partie : retour au présent et révélations de la part d'Aizen!


	18. Chapter 3 XXXIII XXXIV

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

XXXIII.

[Présent, Première Division]

Genryuusai garda un silence de pierre alors que son – ancien – capitaine de la Cinquième Division entra à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec une petite procession derrière lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il les reconnut.

« PUTAIN ENLEVE TOI DE MOI !

- Ferme là, Hiyori ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Des murmures remplirent la salle alors que plusieurs capitaines bougèrent de leurs positions ennuyées dans leurs cages respectives.

« Lisa-chan ? » Shunsui était, de manière très prévisible, le premier à parler, l'incrédulité et la surprise marquées dans sa voix.

Yadoumaru Lisa tourna la tête et lança un regard noir à son ancien capitaine alors même qu'elle se battait inutilement contre les menottes supprimant les reiatsu autour de ses poignets. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Shunsui, de manière très inhabituelle hésita, s'arrêtant une seconde avant que son expression se coule en un regard chaleureux. « je suis content que tu sois en vie, Lisa-chan. »

L'ancien lieutenant renifla moqueusement. « Bien-sûr que vous l'êtes. Cela explique pourquoi votre soutien était pratiquement inexistant il y a un siècle. Fou le camp, espèce de cinglé ! je peux marcher toute seule ! »

La dernière partie était dirigée à l'Arrancar mâle efféminé qui la malmenait par derrière. Ou qui essayait en tous cas. Intérieurement, Genryuusai approuvait le coude que la fille enfonça dans le Hollow, même si ce n'était pas un mouvement entièrement réfléchi.

La claque qu'elle reçut le prouva, et alors qu'elle trébuchait et crachait du sang, Genryuusai vit la main de Shunsui se resserrer autour de son tachi.

Pas que leur Zanpakutou marchait contre les étranges cages dans lesquelles Aizen les avait placés. Leurs enceintes interdisaient au Kidou et au reiatsu de s'activer à l'intérieur, les Zanpakutou ne pouvait pas découper les barrière ressemblant à du Kidou qui les enfermaient, et même les menottes supprimant le reiatsu se désintégraient automatiquement aussitôt qu'ils passaient dans les cages.

Pour l'instant, Genryuusai scanna les nouveaux venus. Oui, tous les capitaines et lieutenants dont il avait ordonné l'exécution pour s'être soumis à l'Hollowification était ici, avec Urahara Kisuke et Tsukabishi Tessai.

« toi aussi, Kisuke ? » demanda Shihouin Yoruichi depuis la cage qu'elle partageait avec Soifon et son lieutenant. Genryuusai avait passé la première demi-heure en confinement à regarder l'ancienne et la nouvelle capitaines de la Seconde Division se battre comme elles pouvaient avant qu'elles s'accordent sur un armistice temporaire.

Urahara sourit allègrement à la princesse Shihouin alors qu'il était poussé dans une cage différente de celle des Vaizards et de Tsukabishi. « Donc c'est là que tu es, Yoruichi-san. Tu n'es pas revenue à la boutique pendant cinq mois.

- Mm, Yoruichi secoua la main, j'étais occupée.

- Ne l'écoute pas, la chef du clan Shiba était couchée sur le sol de sa cage, les yeux fermés et un bras sous sa tête. Elle trainait dans ma maison.

- Je suis sûr que cette réunion peut attendre, intervint Aizen, et Genryuusai se concentra pleinement sur le traître. Après tout, vous aurez amplement le temps de discuter plus tard. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer tout de suite. La plupart d'entre vous en tous cas.

- Aizen-taichou, les Espada traîtres ont été capturés. »

Les sourcils de Genryuusai eurent un tic d'énervement, alors que l'autre traître entrait dans la salle. Penser que deux de ses capitaines étaient tombés si bas.

Plusieurs cages plus loin, Komamura et Hisagi s'étaient tous deux raidis, mais ils ne tentèrent pas de crier sur Tousen cette fois. Les deux avaient déjà crier à en perdre la voix la veille.

Genryuusai regarda le groupe amené derrière Tousen. De ce qu'il avait compris, les Espada étaient les Arrancar les plus forts d'Aizen.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut une enfant aux cheveux vers être poussée à l'intérieur à côté d'un homme impassible avec des yeux bruns et les restes de son masque de Hollow le long de son cou.

Derrière eux et crachant des jurons d'une voix gutturale, un Arrancar aux cheveux bleus était trainé sur le sol. Contrairement aux autres, celui-ci avait ses jambes menottées en plus de ses mains.

Deux autres entrèrent enfin, une Arrancar femelle aux yeux blonds avec une peau bronzée, et un mâle sans émotions aux cheveux noirs, plus petit que le précédent mais émanant un air bien plus dangereux. Ses yeux verts contenaient une étincelle d'une rage meurtrière.

« Tu trahis tes propres hommes maintenant, Aizen ? dit Hirako d'une voix traînante depuis l'autre côté de la salle alors que les Espada étaient jetés dans leur propre cage.

Aizen fit un sourire plaisant à son ancien capitaine. « Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais ils deviendront des traîtres un jour, et je ne voudrais pas le risquer pour l'instant. »

Quelque chose flasha dans les yeux d'Hirako mais l'homme croisa simplement ses bras et s'appuya contre l'un des murs de la cage. « Alors quoi. Tu peux prédire le futur maintenant ? »

Genryuusai avait suspecté cela depuis un moment. Le pouvoir qu'il sentait d'Aizen donnait l'impression de ne pas appartenir entièrement à l'ancien capitaine. Il y avait quelque chose de plus qui le stratifiait.

Aizen s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, Tousen à sa droite et une quantité d'Arrancar à sa gauche.

« pas tout à fait, Hirako Shinji. Aizen sourit à nouveau, froid et cruel, avant de lever une main et de tirer sur son col et d'enlever une partie du tissus.

Genryuusai ouvrit ses yeux.

« je viens du futur. Annonça dramatiquement Aizen alors qu'une lumière bleue brillait sur sa poitrine. D'un temps où je suis dieu et mon empire se dresse au-dessus de ceux trop fous pour accepter de me suivre. Le Hogyoku m'a accepté comme son mettre et m'a aidé dans ma souveraineté. Pourtant, je regrette d'avoir pris le temps de décimer vos rangs et j'espère qu'un jour viendrait où le Gotei 13 reviendrait à la raison et se rendrait sans condition. Le résultat fut que dix ans de sang versé ont détruit des parties de mon armée que j'aurai préféré garder intactes. Aujourd'hui, le Hogyoku m'a renvoyé dans le temps et m'a donné une seconde chance pour terminer cette guerre avant qu'elle commence. Vous allez tous vous incliner devant moi, et moi seul.3

Un silence choqué s'ensuivit. Certains avaient l'air sceptique, d'autres pâlirent d'appréhension retenue. Ichimaru avait l'air impassible alors qu'il était assis, sans bouger, à côté de son lieutenant. Aizen avait déjà révélé le double-jeu de l'homme. Apparemment, l'homme allait trahir le Gotei 13 dans une tentative d'assassiner Aizen.

Genryuusai ferma les yeux. Si Aizen disait la vérité, alors l'homme en saurait plus qu'assez pour contrecarrer tout ce avec quoi ils pouvaient l'attaquer. Les Hollows qui avaient envahi le Seireitei avaient dû être crées dans le futur.

« On pourrait croire, Aizen, l'Arrancar blonde éleva la voit de derrière son col, que vous trouveriez plus sage de garder vos Espada les plus fort à portée de main. Si vous êtes vraiment du futur.

Aizen la regarda avec dédain. J'ai fait des Espada plus fort. Vous n'êtes que des fourmis, surtout après que vous avez été battus. »

La femme se raidit.

« Je ne suivrai jamais quelqu'un de faible, crache l'Espada au cheveux bleux. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un de plus fort est arrivé et t'a baisé, hein ? »

Le sourire d'Aizen se refroidit de plusieurs degrés. Il semblerait que l'Arrancar ait touché un point sensible.

« Le garçon avait du potentiel, répondit Aizen vaguement. Jusqu'à ce que ses amis et sa famille le corrompent. Quand j'en aurai fini ici, j'irai le chercher. Il grandira son mon aile et deviendra mon soldat le plus fort. »

Le froncement de sourcil de Genryuusai s'approfondit. Garçon ? quel garçon ? Shinigami ? Ou Arrancar?

Il remua un peu et saisit le retroussement des lèvres d'Hirako qui perdait son sourire caractéristique, ainsi que les yeux étrécis d'Urahara.

« Amené la fille, dit ensuite Aizen, et l'un des Arrancar parti et revint, deux minutes plus tard avec…

« Rukia ! »

Genryuusai jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté où Abarai Renji, auparavant disparu se tenait, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur de la cage, blessé, alors que Kuchiki Rukia entra en boitant, pâle, les yeux élargis, et de subtiles signes de tortures, pas extrêmement sérieuse, mais suffisantes, dans les traits tirés de son visage.

Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait jamais eu l'air plus froid.

« Toi espèce de fils de pute, je te tuerai ! » le menaça Abarai, tombant presque la tête la première alors qu'il tentait de faire un pas en avant. Seule l'intervention juste à temps de son capitaine dans la forme d'une main sur son coude l'empêcha.

Trois cages plus loin, Juushirou avait l'air aussi blanc que ses cheveux et avait un poing refermé placé contre la barrière.

Ils avaient tous découvert trop tard qu'Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia avaient tous deux été enlevés deux semaines auparavant et avaient été dans la compagnie d'Aizen depuis lors.

« pourquoi n'a tu pas donné tes pouvoirs au garçon ? disait à présent Aizen alors qu'il mettait Kuchiki à genoux. Si quelqu'un peut répondre pour elle, elle n'a pas besoin de souffrir plus.

- Et comme je l'ai déjà dit une douzaine de fois, cracha Kuchiki, du venin dans chaque mot. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

Aizen l'ignora alors qu'il continuait, ses yeux luisants d'une obsession. « Tu devrais avoir rencontré le garçon durant ta dernière mission. Le garçon Kurosaki. A moins que … l'effet de mon retour dans le passé l'ait empêché… »

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase planer et Genryuusai put voir la folie dans les yeux du traître. Le Hogyoku avait complétement détruit l'homme.

« Nous ne connaissons personne appelé Kurosaki Ichigo ! » cria Abarai d'une voix rauque.

Aizen lança un regard perça à l'homme aux cheveux rouges. « Cela je peux le croire venant de vous, Abarai-fukutaichou. Vous n'êtes pas encore devenu son ami à ce point dans le temps. Mais Kuchiki Rukia devrait déjà l'avoir rencontré.

- Je n'ai rencontré personne portant ce nom », dit Kuchiki d'une voix râpeuse. Genryuusai retint un soupir. Il pouvait entendre le mensonge dans sa voix.

Aizen l'écrasa sur le sol de son pied. « Vous mentez, Kuchiki-fukutaichou. C'est admirable de votre part de garder le silence pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Le garçon a toujours eu la capacité d'obtenir la loyauté inconditionnelle de tous ceux autour de lui. Mais votre refus continuel de coopérer ne résultera qu'en votre mort.

- Vous avez prévu de me tuer de toute façon ! Kuchiki-fukutaichou, l'avait appelé l'homme, éclata. Qu'est-ce que c'est comme menace ? vous n'avez pas arrêté de dire toutes ces conneries depuis deux semaines ! »

Genryuusai haussa un sourcil. La fille avait-elle toujours possédé autant de venin ?

« Taisez-vous, Kuchiki-fukutaichou, ordonna froidement Aizen alors qu'il augmenta la pression de son pied sur le dos de Kuchiki. Il s'arrêta et leva son regard pour regarder tous les autres. « … Urahara Kisuke, où est votre Zanpakutou ? »

Le capitaine, Genryuusai se souvint, avait, même après dix ans en tant que capitaine, une fine trace de nervosité dans son comportement. Cet homme n'avait rien de cela. L'exil l'avait endurcit, et Urahara était tout sourire.

« Qui sait ? dit l'homme d'une voix aérienne. J'ai dû le laisser traîner dans la boutique. Je deviens oublieux en vieillissant. »

Aizen le regarda fixement, et ensuite il enleva son pied du dos de Kuchiki et avança dans la pièce, un danger létale dans chaque pas.

« Vous devriez connaître Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, dit doucement Aizen alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la cage d'Urahara. Tu es ami avec son père après tout. »

Urahara n'avait pas l'air perturbé. « Bien sûr que je le connais. Ce serait inutile de le nier. Cela ne change rien au fait que Kurosaki-san n'est pas un Shinigami. »

Aizen sourit froidement. « Il n'est pas non plus un simple humain. »

Genryuusai se redressa. Plusieurs autres échangèrent des regards. Humain? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial à propos d'un humain.

« Non, acquiesça Urahara amicalement. Ce n'est pas tout à fait possible. »

Aizen surveilla le marchand blond. « Donc pourquoi Kuchiki-fukutaichou n'a pas donné ses pouvoirs à Kurosaki Ichigo ? et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé le Hogyoku dans la jeune fille ? »

Urahara lui fit un sourire impassible. « J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai trouvé une façon de détruire le Hogyoku.

- C'est impossible, dit doucement Aizen. Le Hogyoku ne peut pas être détruit. Malheureusement, mon Hogyoku a été utilisé en grande partie pour me ramener, me laissant avec seulement une partie, assez pour me créer mon armée, mais il serait mieux d'en obtenir un autre. Où est-il ? »

Urahara lui rendit son regard, un regard implacable contre les yeux affamés d'Aizen. « Je l'ai détruit.3

La seconde suivante, Urahara recula en trébuchant, alors qu'Aizen plaquait une paume ouverte contre la barrière et une lame blanche et fine sortit de sa main et à travers la barrière, marquant une entaille profonde dans l'épaule du scientifique et faisant une éclaboussure écarlate sur le mur derrière lui.

« Kisuke ! la voix de Yoruichi résonna dans la pièce.

Urahara grogna alors que la lame disparaissait, un sourire moquer sur les lèvres alors qu'il relevait la tête. « Tu es devenu impatient en vieillissant, Aizen-san. »

Aizen fit un sourire fin. « Je n'aime pas que des dissidents sans valeur me fassent attendre. »

Il se tourna et fit un geste de la main à un Arrancar caché dans l'ombre. « Peut-être que cela te rafraîchira la mémoire.3

Même Genryuusai sursauta quand la silhouette entra dans la lumière.

« Kaien !, le cri vint de Kukaku qui s'était précipitée en avant, les yeux fous. Bordel qu'est-ce que… !

- Ce n'est pas Kaien, l'interrompit Kuchiki. C'est l'un de ses Espada prétendant être Kaien ! cette chose a absorbé le Hollow qui a tué Kaien et a obtenu ses souvenirs et Nejibana !

- Et donc il est toujours Shiba Kaien d'une certaine façon, dit Aizen, à nouveau amusé, alors que la copie conforme de Kaien avançait. Et quelle meilleure façon de mourir pour Kuchiki-fukutaicho que des mains de l'homme qu'elle a tué ? »

L'angoisse traversa le visage de Kuchiki. Genryuusai plissa le front. C'était mauvais. La Chef de Clan des Shiba perdant le contrôle serait exactement de ce que voulait Aizen, et le stress de Juushirou n'était jamais très bon pour la santé de son ancien étudiant. Pour le moment, Juushirou vacillait sur ses pieds et ses Troisième Sièges l'entouraient anxieusement.

« Mais d'abord, Aizen baissa son regard sur Kuchiki, dernière chance, Kuchiki-fukutaichou. Quelles interactions avez-vous eues avec Kurosaki Ichigo ? Lui avez-vous parlé du Monde Spirituel ? Lui avez-vous tourné la tête avec de jolies notions d'héroïsme ? »

Kuchiki le fixa en retour, silencieuse comme une tombe.

Aizen soupira comme s'il supportait un bambin désobéissant. Il leva le regard pour examiner ses captifs une fois de plus. « Luppi, l'enfant. Amène l'enfant ici. »

L'Arrancar efféminé de tout à l'heure fit la révérence avec un rictus avant d'aller en sautillant jusqu'à la cage retenant les Espada.

L'Arrancar aux cheveux bruns, qui était resté calme et avec un visage impasse jusque-là, sauta sur ses pieds et mit la petite fille derrière lui, ses yeux, auparavant à moitié refermés, luisant d'une colère retenue. « Aizen, je ne ferai pas cela si j'étais vous. »

Aizen ricana avec détachement. « tu as toujours été bien trop attaché aux autres gens, Starrk. Dépendre des autres ne te rendra pas puissant. »

Luppi avait tendu une main et l'un des Hollow se téléportant apparut. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il était dans la cage, et avant que Starrk puisse faire autre chose que se retourner et dégainer son épée, le Hollow avait disparu, emportant la petite fille.

« Starrk ! la petite fille glapit, se débattant contre la poigne de Luppi alors que l'Arrancar l'attrapait.

- Laisse la partir, la voix de l'Espada était basse et résonnait de colère retenue. Je te ferai payer pour cela, Aizen ! »

Aizen écarta la menace avec un sourire condescendant, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant se débattant que l'Arrancar Luppi avait trainée jusqu'à lui. « Lilynette Gingerback, c'est ça ? »

La petite fille lui montra les dents en grognant. Aizen secoua la tête. « Pas de manières du tout. Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave. »

Il se tourna vers Kuchiki sur le sol. « Maintenant, Kuchiki-fukutaichou, elle est peut-être un Arrancar mais elle est toujours un enfant. La laisserez-vous mourir ? ou répondrez-vous à mes question ? Je commencerai avec elle, puis je choisirai un autre, et encore un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois à votre frère, puis à son lieutenant, et même votre capitaine. Combien de personne condamnerez-vous à mort pour le bien d'un seul garçon ? »

Kuchiki trembla mais garda sa bouche fermée. Genryuusai fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Qui était Kurosaki Ichigo ?

« Très bien, Aizen hocha la tête en direction du double de Kaien. Tue l'enfant.

- LILYNETTE !» Starrk frappa la barrière mais son Zanpakutou ne fit que glisser dessus.

L'enfant commença à se débattre encore plus désespérément, alors que l'Espada d'Aizen s'avança, dégainant Nejibana, mais avec Luppi la plaquant sur le sol, il était impossible pour elle de s'en sortir.

À la place, elle s'arrêta de se débattre et se tourna pour regarder son partenaire. « Starrk. Je suis désolée. »

Genryuusai endurcit son cœur, regardant plusieurs des lieutenants et des officiers à siège détourner le regard.

Un sourire tordu qui ne convenait pas aux traits de Kaien, ourla les lèvres de l'Espada alors que son épée descendit.

Du sang gicla dans les airs.

XXXIV.

« Vas-y, Aibou! Je m'en occuperai! » Cria Shiro au-dessus de la masse de Shinigami paniqués et des grincements de Hollows.

Ichigo ne s'arrêta pas, il fit un hochement sec de la tête alors qu'il dépassa son Hollow à toute vitesse. Chaque Tels apparaissant dans son chemin était décapité avec le wakizashi qu'il portait, Muramasa tranchant les rangs ennemis avec aise. Zangetsu bourdonnait de pouvoir restreint contre son dos, prêt dès qu'Ichigo aurait besoin de lui.

Plus vite. Il devait aller plus vite. Le Gotei 13 était ridiculement impréparé dès qu'il s'agissait d'invasion, de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Même depuis l'autre côté du Seireitei, il pouvait sentir le battement du Hogyoku mélangé au reiatsu d'Aizen, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Le pouvoir du Hogyoku était diminué de manière significative. Est-ce que revenir en arrière y avait fait quelque chose ?

Toutefois, visiblement, cela ne l'avait pas affecté suffisamment pour empêcher Aizen de foutre le bazar avec son aide.

Il sprinta en direction de la Première Division, son œil sur le toit orange alors qu'il traversait les airs à toute vitesse.

Plus vite. Plus vite.

Il pouvait seulement prier qu'Aizen n'ai pas encore commencé sa tuerie.

Là. Il pouvait voir l'entrée, gardée par deux Numeros.

Ils ne le virent même pas arriver avant qu'Ichigo les abatte.

A travers les couloirs, Aizen était droit devant. Ichigo dissimula entièrement son reiatsu.

Une chance. Il avait une chance d'ambuscade. Le Hogyoku n'était plus aussi fort. Aizen devrait pouvoir mourir sans que le pouvoir complet du Hogyoku lui garantisse l'immortalité.

Ichigo traversa les profondes ombres projetées par les alcôves. Ici. En hauteur.

Il jugea l'ensemble de la situation dans la pièce le temps d'un battement de cœur.

Capitaines, lieutenants, officiers à siège, Vaizards, et de nombreux autres étaient tous enfermés dans des cages.

Tousen restait dans un coin.

Rukia au sol.

Lilynette à côté d'elle.

Luppi la maintenant au sol.

Aizen à plusieurs pas d'eux.

Et…

Aaroniero. Pas Shiba Kaien. Epée levée au-dessus de Lilynette.

Non.

Aizen ou Lilynette. Aizen avec une forte chance de mourire si Ichigo l'embrochait, ou Lilynette, pas importante dans le grand schéma des choses, mais qui mourrait certainement de la main d'Aaroniero avant qu'Ichigo puisse s'en débarrasser.

Le métal brillait dans la lumière tamisée.

C'était une évidence.

La lame descendit.

Ichigo se précipita dans la pièce et frappa.

Du sang gicla dans les airs.

* * *

voilà, retour des deux parties par publication.

pour l'avant-goût de la prochaine parution... non... vous lecteurs devez déjà avoir une idée !

pensez à laisser un petit mot.


	19. Chapter 3 XXXV XXXVI

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

XXXV.

Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps alors qu'il transperça Aaroniero par derrière, envoyant Muramasa à travers la poitrine de l'Espada avant de couper vers l'extérieur en direction de la gauche pour libérer son Zanpakutou, déchirant une plaie immense dans le flanc de l'Arrancar. Il contourna Aaroniero et se planta devant Lilynette et Rukia alors que l'Espada hurla d'agonie, s'effondrant sur le sol alors qu'un liquide vert jaillit et tacha le parquait.

Ichigo ne s'arrêta pas sur l'Espada tombé. Sa nuque le picota et il avait enlevé Zangetsu de son dos alors même que Luppi lui sauta dessus par derrière, l'épée levée, et un cri de guerre sur la langue.

Mauvais mouvement.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux, Ichigo tourna les talons et frappa à nouveau, descendant le katana sur l'épaule gauche de Luppi et traçant une ligne droite à travers du corps de l'Arrancar, le coupant presque en deux alors qu'Ichigo le souleva du sol et le jeta sur le côté.

Trois pas, un tournant, et il avait Tousen, qui avait essayé de l'attaqué par la droite, arrêté net, la pointe de Zangetsu pressée contre la jugulaire de l'aveugle.

L'échange avait pris trois secondes.

« Abandonne Tousen, dit Ichigo dans le silence profond qui suivit. Sa voix était plate, impassible et aussi froide qu'une marre gelée. Lâche ton Zanpakutou ou je te tranche là maintenant. »

Tousen resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de baisser lentement son Zanpakutou, la lame frappant le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps et leva Muramasa, et tourna la lame pour assommer l'homme avec la garde.

C'était pour Shuuhei et Komamura, sinon Ichigo ne s'embêterait pas. Tousen leur avait suffisamment causé de chagrin dans le futur pour trois vies.

« I..Ichigo ? »

Sans s'arrêter, il rengaina son Zanpakutou, attrapa Rukia et Lilynette d'un seul geste, et ensuite s'éloigna en Shumpo alors que trois Arrancars de plus arrivèrent en sonido et plantèrent leurs épées dans le sol où ils étaient une seconde auparavant.

Il atterrit entre les cages qui retenaient les Vaizards et les Espada, et l'on avait pas besoin d'yeux pour sentir le soulagement émaner de Starrk alors que l'homme tombait à genoux de l'autre côté de la barrière.

« Lilynette…

- Je vais bien, Starrk, lui assura Lilynette avant de regarder Ichigo, prudente mais obéissante elle resta immobile dans l'étreinte du bras droit d'Ichigo. Pas une égratignure. »

Avec précaution, Ichigo posa la Shinigami et l'Arrancar sur le sol, faisant attention à ce que Lilynette effleure le côté de la cage dans laquelle Starrk était toujours, sans vraiment toucher la surface, et qu'elle n'allait rien faire de stupide avant de se tourner vers Rukia.

Son ancien amour et amie de toujours la regardait avec de large yeux violets, les cheveux emmêlés et l'épuisement visible sur son visage mais toujours en vie.

Toujours en vie. Il était arrivé à temps.

XXXVI.

« Ichigo? Murmura Rukia, mesurant les cheveux plus longs, plus emmêlés, la cicatrice irrégulière et l'œil pâle, lumineux visible derrière les mèches emmêlée, la mâchoire plus forte et les pommettes plus aiguës, et l'air général de maturité autour de lui. Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Ichigo acquiesça, l'aidant à s'appuyer contre une partie du mur à côté des cages de chaque côté d'eux. Il prit une de ses mais dans les siennes et envoya une gentille vague de Kidou guérisseur dans son système. Rukia était trop surprise pour lui demander qui lui avait appris cela.

« Tu es plus vieux, dit Rukia en tremblant, sans penser au reste de la pièce écoutant leur conversation avec une attention identique. Tu es… tu es un Shinigami. Pourquoi ton âme est plus âgée que ton corps ? »

Ichigo lui fit un clin d'œil. « Aizen a monologué pendant tout ce temps et tu ne peux pas faire une supposition, Princesse Naine ? »

Rukia rougit et se hérissa immédiatement, toute maladresse oubliée. « Ne m'appelle pas par ce surnom ridicule ! en plus, c'est juste que tu es anormalement grand !

- Ce qui veux dire que presque tout le monde est anormalement grand pour toi, » la taquina Ichigo, quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à du soulagement dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule avec attention. Rukia pencha la tête et vit les trois Arrancars s'avancer sur eux.

« Je vous déconseille vivement de mener à bien vos prochaines action, la poigne d'Ichigo sur sa main était toujours gentille. Sa voix en revanche était plus froide que le Zanpakutou d'Hitsugaya. Sinon vous mourrez. »

Un des Arrancar renifla moqueusement, et tous les trois, assez imprudemment, selon Rukia, levèrent leurs épées. C'est du trois contre un. Nous allons t'abattre et nous serons les prochains Espada ! »

Ils avancèrent en sonido.

Tout ce que Rukia enregistra était le fait qu'Ichigo n'était plus à son côté et ensuite elle regardait bouche-bée les corps qui touchèrent simultanément le sol, et ensuite, Ichigo se tenait devant elle, ses deux épées rengainées.

Il la regarda, un remord sincère dans son expression. « Je suis désolée de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt. »

Rukia leva les yeux, le regardant pendant un moment avec une sobriété perspicace. Il n'avait pas à être désolé. Si elle était un voyageur dans le temps, elle n'irait pas non plus l'annoncer à tout le monde tout de suite, et de ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, ni Ichigo, ni Aizen ne savait que l'autre était aussi revenu dans le temps. Ichigo ne pouvait pas le savoir, et pourtant la culpabilité et l'autodérision étaient très réelles sur son visage.

« Tu es en retard, idiot, dit Rukia, retombant dans leurs habituelles joutes verbales. Mais au moins tu es là maintenant. »

Ichigo eu l'air déchiré pendant un moment, heureux et surpris et triste au même moment d'une façon qui serra le cœur de Rukia, avant qu'il lui fasse un petite sourire et qu'il marche ensuite sur les corps qui disparaissaient déjà des trois Arrancars qu'il venait de tuer.

Rukia prit un moment pour regarder les autres personnes dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas un seul Shinigami ou Arrancar qui ne regardait pas Ichigo, attendant de voir sa prochaine action.

Elle espérait juste qu'Ichigo savait ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

voilà, le suspense retombe.

avec beaucoup d'encouragements, une deuxième parution, aujourd'hui sera très envisageable!


	20. Chapter 3 XXXVII XXXVIII

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

XXXVII.

« J'espère vraiment que tu as pris Benihime avec toi, Ichigo », l'interpella Kisuke une cage plus loin, soupirant intérieurement de soulagement à l'arrivée juste à temps d'Ichigo.

Ichigo roula les yeux et sorti le Zanpakutou de Kisuke des plis de son Shihakushou. « La prochaine fois, ne laisse pas ton Zanpakutou derrière toi. »

Kisuke fit un regard que Yoruichi avait toujours appelé une bouderie idiote. « Je te laissais un indice ! »

Ichigo le regarda avec exaspération. « Je sais faire deux plus deux. Il n'y a personne ici qui connaisse Aizen mieux que moi, et les Tels peuvent seulement être crées avec le Hogyoku. »

Kisuke renifla mais ile du caché un mince sourire d'amusement. La moitié du temps il jurerait qu'Ichigo avait son âge. Le voyageur dans le temps le grondait plus souvent que Tessai. « Oui, oui, je suppose que tu as raison.3

Il tendit la main pour prendre Benihime alors qu'Ichigo passa sa lame à travers la barrière. Intéressant, on dirait que tout pouvait entrer mais seuls les Tels pouvaient sortir, du moins lorsque les barrières étaient activées. Il fallait qu'il étudie plus en détail ses cages, plus tard.

Il leva les yeux et trouva Ichigo fixant son épaule. « Tu vas bien ? »

Kisuke abaissa son chapeau et haussa les épaules, ignorant la douleur de sa blessure. « Egratignure. Rien de sérieux.3

Ichigo acquiesça, même s'il y avait une certaine lueur dans son œil qui disait à Kisuke qu'il allait probablement être harcelé pour qu'il aille à la Quatrième dans un futur proche. Ichigo s'inquiétait beaucoup trop.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Kisuke se raidit imperceptiblement alors qu'Ichigo se détournait. Pour le moment, il donnerait un bras pour pouvoir sortir de sa cage. Il s'était promis qu'il ne laissera pas Ichigo affronter seul Aizen, sans mentionner qu'il mourrait via Engetsu si Ichigo ne revenait pas à sa famille.

Toute ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent s'était cacher son anxiété et regardait alors que l'affrontement commençait.

XXXVIII.

« Il porte deux lames comme vous, Taichou. »

Shunsui regarda brièvement son lieutenant avant d'acquiescer, observant le nouvel arrivant et la façon dont le jeune homme se tenait.

Léger sur ses pieds, le corps relaxé mais prêt à frapper à tout moment, un style de combat rapide et mortel, et…

Shunsui releva de manière absente son chapeau et estima la position du nouveau venu. Un wakizashi et un katana, Presque aussi balancés sur chaque côté, et pourtant il parierait que le voyageur dans le temps avait pour main dominante la droite vu que la lame la plus lourde était dans sa main droite. Mais il y avait un angle étrange dans la position de ses épaules, très léger et probablement imperceptible pour quiconque n'étant pas intimement familier avec le fait de manier deux épées.

Lorsque l'on se bat avec deux épées de taille inégale, la plus légère guide toujours alors que la plus lourde suit pour mettre le coup final, ce qui signifie que la première sera orientée légèrement plus haut que la seconde lorsque le porteur se tient prêt. Et pourtant cet homme était l'opposé, son katana levé un demi-centimètre plus haut que ce que Shunsui aurait attendu, consolidant la défense de l'homme sur son flanc droit.

Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance au bout du compte, surtout, de ce qu'avait vu Shunsui après que ces cinq Arrancar et Tousen aient été battus, la vitesse du nouveau venu couvrait toute faille dans sa façon de porter son wakizashi, mais…

Shunsui fit un pas sur la gauche et aperçut un œil bleu et regardant le vague sous les mèches oranges et sauvages.

Ah. C'était pour ça. Compensation inconsciente d'un angle mort beaucoup plus large que la plupart des gens.

Shunsui plissa le front, ruminant la rapide succession d'événements de ces dernières minutes. Aizen était revenu dans le temps. Ce jeune homme, Kurosaki Ichigo, d'héritage inconnu, avait aussi voyagé dans le temps et était apparemment de leur côté. Rukia l'avait rencontré à Karakura, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il y vivait, et elle l'avait protégé même après deux semaines de tortures.

Pas un Humain ordinaire, avait dit Aizen. Et Rukia avait mentionné que l'âme de l'enfant était plus vieille que son corps ce qui signifiait que Kurosaki Ichigo était toujours en partie Humain. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que l'autre partie était Shinigami ? mais Urahara avait dit qu'il n'en était pas un.

Une fois encore, Urahara Kisuke avait toujours eu une étrange tendance à mentir. Shunsui supposait que cela venait avec le bagage d'avoir fait partie de l'Onmitsukidou.

Il s'arrêta et regarda l'homme en question. Urahara ne souriait plus. Au contraire, il y avait une dureté dans ses lèvres tournées vers le bas, et la main qui tenait son Zanpakutou était proche d'être blanche à force de serrer la garde.

Shunsui reporta son regard sur la confrontation. Aizen souriait toujours, mais Shunsui reconnut l'hideuse irritation teintant son expression.

D'un autre côté, Kurosaki était entièrement impassible, fermé et froid, endurci et très différent de la gentille façon dont il avait pris soin de Rukia quelques instants plus tôt. La seule chose qui restait identique était l'épuisement qui collait obstinément la silhouette du jeune homme comme un manteau humide.

« Taichou ?

- Humm ? Shunsui posa son regard sur Nanao, dont les yeux étaient baissés. Il baissa les yeux à son tour, cligna, et ensuite relâcha un faible soupir. Il offrit un sourire rassurant à son lieutenant et desserra rapidement la prise qu'il avait involontairement sur son Tachi.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'il soit un peu sur les nerfs.

Celui en partie humain et était toujours humain en fin de compte, et il était si jeune. Aizen avait dit dix ans. Kurosaki Ichigo ne pouvait pas être plus vieux que trente ans à présent. Il n'y avait aucune raison plausible pour qu'il se batte dans une guerre de Shinigami.

Et pourtant il était là, et pour toute la force qu'il avait montrée dans les quelques secondes que cela lui avait pris pour se débarrasser de cinq Arrancars et d'un capitaine Shinigami, il y avait quelque chose de fragile et de cassant dans l'attitude du jeune homme qui déplaisait à Shunsui.

Son regard balaya la pièce et se posa sur Retsu, qui fronçait les sourcils, très légèrement, avec désapprobation, et ensuite sur Juushirou, qui, bien que plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, regardait la scène d'un air sombre très inhabituel. Même Hitsugaya avait une grimace plutôt déconcertée sur le visage.

Donc Shunsui n'était pas le seul alors, les autres capitaines pouvaient aussi le voir.

Il se retourna une fois de plus, quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à de l'effroi remuant ses tripes. A quel point le futur avait-il été mauvais?

* * *

voilà, deuxième parution aujourd'hui grâce aux encouragements de Kyona-sama, BlackCerise, Caliste, MonkeyDL et Dragon69!

au prochain numéro : Juushirou et Shinji analysent la situation!


	21. Chapter 3 XXXIX XL

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

XXXIX.

Il y avait une touche de Kaien dans les traits de Kurosaki Ichigo.

C'était la première pensée qui vint à Juushirou lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants.

Une touche seulement.

Physiquement, ils étaient presque les mêmes, et auraient eu l'air encore plus similaire si Kaien avait eu des cheveux légèrement plus long, mais c'est là que s'arrêtait la ressemblance.

Parce que s'il y avait une chose avait laquelle Juushirou aurait pu étiqueter Kaien, c'était heureux. Ça, et loyal bien sûr, mais son ancien lieutenant avait toujours été heureux de sa vie en générale, jusqu'à sa mort.

Cet homme, cependant cet homme était tout sauf heureux, mais si tout ce qu'avait été dit, sous-entendu et montré depuis qu'Aizen avait révélé qu'il était du future était vrai, alors Juushirou supposa qu'il y avait une sacrée loyauté en jeu de la part de Kurosaki Ichigo pour qu'il revienne pour stopper un fou juste pour eux.

Le voyage dans le temps était presque inconnu, ou du moins, quelque chose que la plupart des gens n'envisagerait même pas, donc pour que quelqu'un revienne volontairement dans le temps, laissant tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais connu et se condamnant virtuellement à une vie dans un exile permanent, le futur devait avoir été pire que terrible.

Et Rukia était devenue son amie en dépit de la ressemblance physique, alors qu'elle avait passé toutes les années qui suivirent la mort de Kaien à éviter les endroits que le lieutenant avait fréquentés le plus. Juushirou avait pensé que quelque chose avait changé quand elle avait fait son rapport quelques mois plus tôt après sa mission à Karakura, elle était plus légère, avec un air plus heureux, et elle portait un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la mort de Kaien. Il l'avait mis sur le compte d'une mission dans le monde humain, du temps passé loin des restrictions du Gotei 13 faisait du bien à tout le monde. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'une vraie personne en serait responsable.

Il étouffa une toux et laissa son regard retomber sur l'endroit où se tenait le nouveau venu. Le jeune homme avait sauvé un enfant, un Arrancar, mais quand même un enfant, et Juushirou en était soulagé. L'angoisse muette sur le visage du gardien – du partenaire ? – de la petite-fille l'avait fait grimacer avec compassion.

Il étudia le profil de Kurosaki. Le peu qu'il pouvait sentir du reiatsu de l'homme était finement poli et criait son pouvoir. Le voyageur dans le temps portait deux épées, comme Shunsui et lui, bien que les Zanpakutou de Kurosaki avaient l'air d'être toujours dans leurs formes scellées. Les lames jumelles étaient assez rares lorsqu'elles étaient libérées, les avoir aussi dans leur forme scellée…

Juushirou repensa à la brève démonstration de talent de Kurosaki lorsqu'il avait piégé le double de Kaien et avait tranché cet autre Arrancar avant d'assommer Tousen. Le style du jeune homme était, à sa grande surprise, très familier –Juushirou l'avait reconnu presque tout de suite – Kurosaki Ichigo se battait de manière très similaire à celle de Shunsui.

Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient connus dans le futur ? sûrement, si Shunsui avait pris le Shinigami aux cheveux flamboyants sous son aile, au point que leurs styles de combats soient pratiquement identiques, alors Juushirou devrait le connaît plutôt bien ?

Et s'ils se connaissaient, alors Kurosaki Ichigo avait été plus qu'un allié distant, il avait été plus un de leurs ami, et peut-être pour un certain nombre dans cette pièce, alors Juushirou se demanda comme le voyageur dans le temps s'en tirait encore avec une telle stabilité mentale.

Il s'arrêta et étudia en détail les traits de pierre, et l'œil visible ayant l'air de vouloir tuer Aizen d'un regard, et il se corrigea.

Kurosaki n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'en tirer.

Lorsque ce serait finit – et Juushirou espérait avec ferveur que cela ne se terminerait pas avec le voyageur au cheveux roux mort sur le sol – il essayerait d'approcher le jeune homme et de lui suggérer de visiter la Quatrième.

XL.

Shinji n'était pas content. Loin de là. En fait, il était à peu près aussi mécontent qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune façon qu'Ichigo sache qu'Aizen allait tous les enlever et les coller dans ces cages, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir secouer le Vaizard voyageur dans le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse entendre raison.

N'avaient-ils pas parlé de cela ? la veille au soir ?

Shinji claqua la langue avec irritation alors qu'il s'appuya contre la barrière inamovible et qu'il regarda Ichigo s'éloigner de Kisuke et se rapprocher d'Aizen.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait qu'Ichigo était faible et qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Aizen : le voyageur dans le temps n'aurait pas survécu à dix ans de guerre sans un talent certain pour la survie, sans mentionner qu'il avait pris Hiyori (ça c'était compréhensible), Kensei, et Love par surprise le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et qu'il les avait tous eu à sa merci avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse réagir. Shinji savait reconnaître la force quand il la voyait et Ichigo en avait des wagons.

Ce qui l'inquiétait était de savoir si oui ou non Ichigo était assez fort pour survire à une bataille contre Aizen qui soit un tout ou rien, vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Ichigo.

Personne ne l'avait vraiment dit à haute voix – pas Kisuke, pas Shinji, et certainement pas Ichigo – mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme avait au moins un petit truc qui ne tournait pas rond. On ne peut pas combattre dans une guerre, contre un mec se prenant pour un dieu et contre des monstres, pendant dix ans, perdre toute une flopée de gens en chemin, revenir dans le temps et pour l'essentiel s'échouer dans le passé tout seul, s'entourer avec des amis et une famille qui devraient être morts, et s'en sortir parfaitement sain d'esprit.

Bon sang, on ne peut pas sortir de la Hollowification parfaitement sain d'esprit, et de ce qu'avait appris Shinji, l'âme d'Ichigo était passe par une chiée de merde bizarre. Posez tout le reste là-dessus et c'était un vrai miracle qu'Ichigo n'ait pas encore pété un plomb.

C'était quelque chose que Shinji avait admiré en Ichigo dès qu'il avait entendu l'histoire entière par Kisuke. Cela avait nécessité beaucoup de force pour continuer après ça, même après avoir tout perdu et savoir que rien de cela ne pourrait jamais être retrouvé. Mais il savait qu'Ichigo ne pourrait continuer que jusqu'à un certain point, à un moment il ne pourrait tout simplement plus. Le cœur du jeune homme ne le permettrait pas.

Sauver la gosse Arrancar en était un excellent exemple. Au lieu de se précipiter sur Aizen, Ichigo avait choisi de sauver la petite fille. D'une certaine façon, même après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, le cœur d'Ichigo était toujours tendre. Il s'inquiétait trop pour les autres, même si Shinji supposa que s'il ne le faisait pas, les choses tourneraient très mal à présent parce qu'Ichigo ne se serait pas embêté à revenir en premier lieu. Il savait que Kisuke s'inquiétait pour eux mais la version future du marchand avait choisi de tout faire reposer sur quelqu'un de vingt-six ans plutôt que de revenir lui-même.

(Shinji aurait cogné le marchand lorsqu'il l'avait appris s'ils avaient été dans la même pièce au lieu d'être au téléphone.)

Donc Shinji préférerait vraiment être de l'autre côté de cette foutue barrière au lieu d'être enfermé alors qu'Ichigo se préparait à combattre encore une fois contre le traître-qui-ne-voulait-vraiment-pas-faire-une-faveur-au-monde-entier-et-crever.

Ce n'était toutefois pas une option, donc il était obligé de regarder, impuissant, depuis le banc de touche, alors que deux vieux adversaires s'avancèrent pour une nouvelle confrontation.

* * *

au prochain chapitre : confrontation d'Ichigo et d'Aizen.

beaucoup d'encouragements pourraient à nouveau être la cause d'une seconde parution dans la journée ...


	22. Chapter 3 XLI XLII

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

XLI.

Ichigo regarda l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Dieu, il haïssait ce type. « Ca faisait un bail, Aizen. Combien de temps? Neuf mois, ou quelque chose comme ça?

- A peu près, acquiesça cordialement Aizen, bien que son ton pris un accent méprisant. Je crois que j'ai éliminé la plus grande partie de ce qui restait de votre pitoyable résistance, la dernière fois que nous avons fait face. Qui était le dernier ? Oh oui, Hirako Shinji, c'est ça ? je crois que tu as même pleuré pour lui. c'était vraiment à m'en fendre le cœur. »

Il entendit une courte inspiration venant de la direction des Vaizards.

L'expression d'Ichigo ne bougea pas. Son cœur était froid. « Le dernier de la résistance se tient droit devant toi, Aizen. Même si je le reconnaîtrai, je ne t'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Pareil de mon côté, le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit. Urahara Kisuke a encore fait une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? il avait prévu de t'envoyer dans le passé pour me tuer, mais le Hogyoku s'est évidemment jeté sur la source de pouvoir et m'a aussi ramené. Le Hogyoku a toujours faim de plus de pouvoir. »

Ichigo ne comprenait pas vraiment la partie scientifique de tout ça, et ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il était ici, et ce serait un combat un mort entre eux deux.

« Laisse-moi te poser une question, Kurosaki Ichigo, continua Aizen, son regard se posant sur quelque chose au-delà de l'épaule d'Ichigo. Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Aaroniero ? pourquoi as-tu sauvé Lilynette Gingerback ? »

Il s'arrêta, et quand Ichigo resta silencieux, un rictus ourla les lèvres du Shinigami. « Il aurait été plus sage de m'attaquer. Tu as perdu ta seul chance de me piéger. Comme toujours ton cœur est trop tendre. La fille serait morte mais il y avait la possibilité de ma mort entre tes mains. »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, et ensuite l'aiguillonna d'une voix soyeuse. « Mais encore une fois, si je m'en souviens bien, mes Primera Espada ont toujours été tes favoris. Tu as passé deux semaines de plus en ma compagnie pour la fille alors que tu aurais pu t'échapper seul. »

Un bruit de surprise provint de la direction de Lilynette, elle aussi fut ignorée.

La main d'Ichigo se tendit pour saisir Muramasa. Aizen pouffa. « Si pressé, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ne veux-tu pas discuter encore un moment? J'ai même une offre pour toi. »

Ichigo trouva sa voix. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses m'offrir. Tu es celui qui a pris tout ce que j'avais.

- Incorrect, l'admonesta Aizen. N'était-ce pas ton choix de revenir ? dans ce futur tu avais toujours Urahara Kisuke et quelques autres, n'est-ce pas, aussi brisés qu'ils aient pu être ? et pourtant tu as abandonné cela, tout pour une chance de revenir et de sauver une Soul Society qui ne te connait pas. Ils n'apprécieront jamais pleinement ce que tu as fait pour eux, ce que tu as abandonné pour eux. N'est-ce pas mieux de me rejoindre. Je te laisserai même garder tes Espada de compagnie. Et tes amis n'ont pas besoin de mourir si tu les convaincs de me rejoindre. Je te laisserai même… »

Aizen toussa, une giclée de sang tombant sur le parquet. Ichigo enfonça son wakizashi plus profondément dans les tripes du suzerain, essayant de le relever pour atteindre le Hogyoku alors qu'Aizen parvenait à arrêter en partie l'attaque.

« Tu sais quel est ton problème Aizen ? demanda Ichigo d'une voix égale, alors que le visage d'Aizen se tordait en une grimace de haine et qu'il s'extrayait de force de la lame d'Ichigo, reculant en Shumpo pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Tu parles toujours beaucoup trop. »

Aizen toussa de nouveaux, une main trempée de sang alors qu'il la tenait contre la blessure qu'Ichigo lui avait faite. « Espèce d'idiot ! je t'ai offert une place dans mes rangs. Je t'ai offert la sécurité de tes amis et de ta famille, et pourtant tu…

- Ça aurait été une insulte impardonnable à chacun d'entre eux si j'avais accepté, intervint Ichigo d'un ton posé, levant son Zanpakutou. En plus, je me couperai la gorge avant de m'incliner devant toi.3

Le regard d'Aizen brûlait. « Je vais détruire la Soul Society. Tu leurs a donné dix ans de ta vie, Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as abandonné toute chance d'un futur que tu n'auras jamais, tu leurs a donné tout ce que tu avais et plus. Est-ce que tu le referais une fois encore ? »

Ichigo tourna Muramasa de sorte que sa pointe soit orientée vers la gauche. « Nous savons tous deux la réponse à cette question, Aizen. Assez parlé. Commençons.

- Ta loyauté pour des gens qui n'en seront jamais dignes te perdra, Kurosaki Ichigo ! cracha Aizen. Je te détruirai ! »

Ichigo s'attendait à la tentative de fuite d'Aizen. Le Hogyoku ne guérissait pas le suzerain aussi vite qu'il le faisait auparavant, et Aizen allait d'abord vouloir récupérer.

« Tu n'iras nulle part ! gronda-t-il, et il se jeta en avant. Cette fois, Aizen parvint juste à former une épée dans la paume de sa main pour bloquer la coupe descendante d'Ichigo. Kyouka Suigetsu avait depuis longtemps été désintégrée, emportée par le désir du Hogyoku de plus de pouvoir.

« TU OSES DEFIER UN DIEU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO ?! grinça Aizen alors qu'ils se percutaient, le métal contre le métal faisant écho dans les murs de la salle.

- Tu n'es pas dieu, Aizen ! lui cria Ichigo, passant sous l'arc de la lame ennemie avant d'attaquer à nouveau. Tu es juste fou ! »

Ils échangèrent coup mortel après coup mortel, leurs lames se rencontrant dans une gerbe d'étincelles, de force égale.

Ichigo bloqua une autre frappe, juste pour se tourner alors qu'Aizen le dépassa dans une rafale de blanc. Jurant intérieurement, Ichigo disparu dans un Shumpo si rapide qu'il en devenait flou, dégainant Zangetsu et rencontrant Aizen à mi-chemin alors que le traître apparaissant devant Rukia, son arme plongeant sur elle.

« Garde tes sales pattes loin d'elle », gronda Ichigo, sa voix rendue basse par quelque chose bien au-delà de la rage. Son esprit revint sur une Rukia mourante, frappée personnellement par Aizen.

La face d'Aizen se tordit en un sourire alors qu'il reculait d'un bon du katana avec lequel Ichigo avait tenté de l'embrocher.

« Aussi protecteur que d'habitude, Kurosaki Ichigo, le taquina Aizen. Mais tes efforts sont futiles. Je la tuerai comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois. Je me demande – est-ce que cela te fera aussi mal? Au moins celle là n'est pas ta fi… »

Ichigo lança Muramasa à travers la pièce, et Aizen parvint à peine à l'éviter. Le Shinigami en garda une profonde coupure gravée sur son biceps.

Aizen n'eut même pas l'air de le remarquer alors qu'il riait doucement, jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux au wakizashi enfoncé dans le mur derrière lui. « Jeter ton Zanpakutou, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Est-ce que personne ne t'a jamais averti de ne pas faire une chose aussi irréfléchie ? »

Ichigo appuya Zangetsu contre son épaule alors qu'il regardait son ennemi. « Tu n'as jamais vraiment prêté attention à autre chose que toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Moi tout particulièrement. J'étais toujours en dessous de toi-même si j'étais le seul qui pouvait te combattre sur un pied d'égalité. »

Aizen ricana. « Ne sois pas si arrogant, Hybride. Je me tiendrais toujours au-dessus de toi. »

Ichigo se moqua. « Dis ça lorsque tu n'es pas à genoux sur le sol. As-tu oublié ce que mon Zanpakutou peut faire, Aizen ? »

Aizen eut juste le temps de froncer les sourcils avant qu'il ne s'étouffe une fois de plus, une lame passée directement à travers sa poitrine venant de derrière lui. la tête de l'homme se tourna, les yeux écarquillés de fureur. « Quoi… »

Ichigo sourit, une expression froide et étrangère sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait. « Joli, Muramasa. »

Le Zanpakutou manifesté se tenant derrière Aizen sourit en retour, son expression tout aussi glacée. « J'ai attendu cela depuis très longtemps. »

Une lueur presque maniaque apparut dans les yeux de Muramasa alors qu'il donna un coup dans les genoux d'Aizen, obligeant le suzerain à s'agenouiller.

« Crie, Aizen Sousuke ! siffla Muramasa, tournant sa lame plus profondément et tirant un son étranglé d'Aizen. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit à mon porteur ? qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de l'autre côté ? »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étrécirent, ses pas se ralentissant. Muramasa avait toujours été plus possessif que Shiro et même Zangetsu, se raccrochant à Ichigo depuis qu'Ichigo avait ouvert son âme au Zanpakutou et avait donné à Muramasa une place dans son cœur. Donc parfois, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Aizen, cette possessivité et cette presque-peur d'être rejeté et séparé, comme il l'avait été de Kouga, et en dépit des efforts acharnés d'Ichigo pour convaincre le Zanpakutou du contraire (même si c'était devenu bien mieux avec les années), avait tendance à réapparaître sous la forme d'une tendance sadique que Muramasa montrait et qui n'était généralement jamais de bonne augure pour leurs opposants.

Toutefois, Aizen était un peu trop … calme en dépit de ses blessures et de sa situation actuelle.

« Muramasa ! Aboya Ichigo, apercevant le rictus qui ourlait les lèvres d'Aizen. « Laisse le partir ! Vient ici ! »

Muramasa lui fit un regard surpris et disparu dans un éclair de violet juste à temps alors que des piques blanches explosèrent du dos d'Aizen, ratant Muramasa à quelques nanosecondes près alors qu'Aizen se remettait sur ses pieds.

Le wakizashi disparu de la poitrine d'Aizen, et un instant plus tard, Muramasa se reforma à côté d'Ichigo, une grimace sur son visage.

« Excuse-moi, Ichigo, Muramasa avait l'air prêt à étrangler quelqu'un, Aizen de préférence. J'avais oublié à propos du Hogyoku.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ichigo leva Zangetsu alors que Muramasa commença à briller de son reiatsu caractéristique. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un tesson du Hogyoku puisse encore en faire autant. »

Muramasa pencha la tête, toujours furieux mais d'une façon plus contrôlée alors que son corps physique se floutait et qu'il redevint un wakizashi dans la main d'Ichigo une fois encore.

« Négligent, Kurosaki Ichigo », l'interpella Aizen, ayant l'air très amusé alors que les piques blanches retournaient dans son dos et que le Hogyoku brillait dans sa poitrine. La blessure qu'Ichigo avait faire au ventre de l'homme n'ayant plus l'air si affreuse.

La bataille prenait trop de temps.

Ichigo soupira et rengaina Zangetsu. Les choses ne pouvaient jamais être simples, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'écarta lorsqu'Aizen se précipita soudainement vers lui, et la vitesse avec laquelle il bougeait aurait été effrayante si Ichigo n'avait pas été capable de la même chose. Il sauta et envoya un coup de pied dans le sternum d'Aizen, juste conte la blessure toujours ouverte, avant de faire un salto arrière et de laisser son reiatsu s'embraser.

« Souffle, Muramasa ! »

Le reiatsu violet explosa de son Zanpakutou, tournant autour de lui alors que le wakizashi s'allongea pour devenir un katana brillant, noyant tout dans une vague de lumière améthyste alors que des ombres inquiétantes dansaient le long des murs.

Ichigo se redressa.

Les lèvres d'Aizen se plissèrent.

Les deux se jetèrent en avant.

XLII.

« C'est impossible! Personne n'a deux Zanpakutou !

- Eh bien, on dirait que lui si. L'autre est toujours attaché à son dos. »

Byakuya cessa d'écouter ces murmures, regardant durement la silhouette aux cheveux flamboyants à la place.

C'était la lame de son oncle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce Kurosaki Ichigo oserait prendre le Zanpakutou d'un autre, même si le porteur était scellé ?

Et pourtant, alors que le reiatsu violet venait par vague de l'épée et s'écrasa dans une explosion contre Aizen, il devint clair que Muramasa travaillait bien avec le garçon. Il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux, seule la camaraderie facile qui naissait d'années à combattre ensemble. Donc qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Pour autant que Byakuya en savait, Muramasa était un Zanpakutou avec une seule lame, et non deux, donc cela voulait donc dire que Kurosaki Ichigo portait deux Zanpakutou ? cela ne devrait pas être possible.

Mais une fois encore, le voyage dans le temps ne devrait pas techniquement être possible non plus, pourtant Urahara Kisuke y était parvenu, même si cela avait aussi ramené Aizen.

Et Rukia avait protégé ce garçon pendant deux semaines et n'avait pas cédé. Elle était restée silencieuse pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait connu que pendant quelques mois. Le caractère du garçon ne pouvait pas être entièrement mauvais.

Donc il attendrait, il attendrait et peut-être qu'il trouverait qui était cet amalgame humain avant de porter un jugement. Après tout, Kurosaki Ichigo avait sauvé Rukia, même s'il était indirectement la cause de sa capture, à la base.

* * *

voilà, encore deux petites parties de faites et malheureusement l'avant dernière publication avant que cette traduction ait rejoint le point où s'est arrêté l'auteur.

merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews!


	23. Chapter 3 XLIII

**Avertissement général :** AU, Time Travel, Ichigo centric, violence, langage, past Ichi-Ruki

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

XLIII.

Le métal s'entrechoquait alors qu'Ichigo rencontrait encore et encore Aizen. Aucun d'entre eux ne perdait du terrain alors qu'ils se battaient, juste des taches aux yeux des autres.

Ichigo serra les dents alors qu'un coup particulièrement dur le fit glisser en arrière, mais il se reprit et dans le battement de cœur suivant il répliqua avec une série de coups améthyste et en forme de croissant. Le mieux avec de pouvoir de Muramasa c'était qu'il pouvait tirer sur les capacités de Zangetsu et les adapter pour son propre usage.

Ichigo fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il vit qu'Aizen parvint à écarter la plupart des attaques, soit en les dissipant avec sa propre lame, ou en les écartant en les faisant aller sur le côté, ce qui donnait lieu à des explosions bruyantes dans toute la pièce.

C'était une bonne chose que tout le monde soit enfermé dans ces cages, pensa Ichigo, sardonique. Et Rukia et Lilynette étaient assez loin derrière lui pour ne pas être prise dans ces détonations.

Il n'y avait que deux façons pour désactiver les barrières : la première, quelqu'un pouvait les désactiver avec le mot-de-passe qui avait été encodé dans les murs de Kidou, ou attaquer l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la barrière au même moment exactement pour les neutraliser. On avait juste à le faire à temps, personne ici ne savait…

Attendez. Il y avait un génie dans la place. Plusieurs en fait, mais un seul seulement qui pouvait lire le Kidou avec l'expertise nécessaire pour un scientifique qui avait dédié sa vie à étudier cet art en particulier.

Pourtant, cela ne signifiait pas que l'homme avait réussi à le comprendre juste en observant la façon dont les attaques s'écrasaient contre les barrières de Kidou…

Oh de qui se moquait-il ? Kisuke avait fait exactement ça dans la ligne de temps originelle d'Ichigo, à la grande colère de Kurotsuchi.

On ne pouvait pas le dire avec toute la fumée qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux, et Ichigo parvint juste à mettre une dernière frappe, traçant une coupure sanglante sur l'épaule d'Aizen alors que l'homme reculait d'un bon et se mettait dans les airs.

Ses sens picotaient, et Ichigo se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Aizen descendre sur lui avec une rapidité terrifiante, et alors même qu'il leva une fois de plus sa lame, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de bloquer l'attaque complètement : il ne se tournait pas assez vite.

Mais avant qu'Aizen puisse se ruer sur lui plus qu'à moitié, une lame noir et argent familière intervint, son porteur apparaissant plusieurs pieds au-dessus d'Ichigo.

« Entrave, Benihime », entonna Kisuke, et un filet rouge sang se jeta sur Aizen, restreignant le Shinigami et le coinçant sur le sol. Se posant, le marchant fit tourner son Zanpakutou et planta la pointe de sa lame dans le filet. « Jeu avec le feu, Benihime, Maille Perlée ! »

Des orbes de feu se formèrent le long de l'extérieur du filet, explosant un par et un comme des mines dans une formation de domina, se précipitant sur Aizen qui était lié par le filet. Quelques secondes plus tard, une large et dévastatrice explosion secoua les fondations de la Première Division alors qu'un mur de flammes apparut et fit un trou net à travers le plafond.

Kisuke se redressa, relâchant le souffle qu'il avait retenu, alors qu'il atterrissait à côté d'Ichigo et qu'il ajustait son chapeau. Il regarda Ichigo. « Est-il toujours en vie ? »

Ichigo regarda toute la fumée faisant des spirales autour d'eux, et ensuite au trou par lequel Aizen s'était échappé. « Oui. Putain. … Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir. »

Kisuke pencha son chapeau pour faire signe qu'il avait entendu mais il ne s'excusa pas. Ichigo ne le lui demanda pas. Tous deux savaient qu'il n'était pas désolé.

En plus, le point négatif d'avoir combattu Aizen tant de fois qu'il connaissait les mouvements du suzerain sur le bout des doigts, était le fait que ça marchait dans les deux sens. Aizen savait déjà qu'il était faible contre les assauts aériens lorsqu'ils venaient de son côté droit (il avait renforcé sa défense, et s'était entraîné à mort pour que personne ne puisse le prendre par surprise, mais cet angle mort en particulier était toujours un handicap à l'occasion), et Aizen avait utilisé cette fraction de seconde durant laquelle Ichigo avait été trop lent pour attaquer. Si Kisuke n'était pas intervenu, Ichigo aurait été blessé, par gravement, mais blessé quand même.

C'était pourquoi Kisuke et lui avait fait une paire aussi bonne dans le futur. Kisuke savait son style de combat d'un bout à l'autre, et Ichigo s'était assez entraîné avec l'homme pour connaître le sien. Ils couvraient mutuellement leurs faiblesses et le résultat état une défense sans failles dont même Aizen se méfiait. Ce Kisuke ne connaissait pas Ichigo aussi bien, mais on ne louait pas le marchand pour son génie pour rien. Ils s'étaient assez entraînés ces derniers mois pour que l'ancien capitane ait une idée générale des compétences d'Ichigo.

Un grognement attira leur attention sur le sol. Miraculeusement, Aaroniero était toujours en vie. Même Luppi était mort, Ichigo avait presque tranché cet Arrancar en deux.

En trois pas, Ichigo se tenait devant l'Espada, surplombant le sosie de Kaien.

Aaroniero se figea.

« Laisse-moi te dire comment ça va marcher, l'informa calmement Ichigo, rageant intérieurement parce qu'Aizen s'était encore échappé, même si, avec un peu de chance, pas trop loin, à juger des blessures de l'homme. Tu vas mourir dans les dix prochaines secondes donc je te suggère d'arrêter de porter le visage de mon cousin. C'est toujours mieux de mourir en tant que toi-même. »

L'image de Kaien chatoya un moment avant de s'effacer, révélant un large cylindre de verre remplit d'un liquide rouge et de deux petites têtes de Hollow flottantes. Le corps se remplit aussi, s'élargissant et étirant la blessure fatale qu'Ichigo lui avait faite.

Ichigo sourit froidement au Noveno Espada. « Mieux. »

La tête supérieure le maudit, et l'une des mains de l'Espada chercha Nejibana. « Toi bâtard, je vais te tue… »

Ichigo empala la tête de l'Arrancar avant qu'il puisse terminer, et l'autre tête hurla, d'une voix aiguë et tourmentée avant de se couper en deux, un fluide rouge sang giclant vers le sol.

Un mouvement de poignet enleva l'excès de liquide tachant son katana avant qu'il ne rétrécisse et retourne sous sa forme scellée.

Et ensuite vint le silence.

Hormis le craquement de quelques flammes et les cris distants des Hollows, personne ne parlait.

Ichigo avait le sentiment que personne ne savait quoi dire. Lui-même ne pouvait pas encore regarder tous ces visages familiers donc il s'occupa à ramasser Nejibana. L'esprit en lui-même était parti depuis longtemps mais la lame était restée.

Alors qu'il se redressait, il supposa qu'il n'était pas surprenant que Kukaku parle en premier. « Cousin, hein ? Isshin-ji-san t'la dit alors ? Dans le future?

Ichigo se redressa, prit une large inspiration pour se fortifier, se dit qu'ils étaient juste des visages et rien d'autre, et ensuite, il se tourna.

Il se sentait presque comme s'il allait vomir.

A la place il riva un demi-sourire tendu sur son visage et fit quelques pas en avant. « Oui. Ça fait du bien de vous revoir, Kukaku-san, Ganju-san. »

Kukaku le regarda pendant un long moment avant de renifler et de croiser les bras. Ganju rôdait en arrière-plan, ayant l'air un peu abasourdi.

« Kukaku-nee-san, gamin, corrigea Kukaku. On est de la même famille. Et t'enfuies pas avant qu'on ait une chance de célébrer. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux, complètement perdu. Célébrer quelque chose était la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit. « Célébrer ? Célébrer quoi ? »

Kukaku tendit un doigt vers lui. « La naissance de trois nouveau Shiba dans le Clan, crétin.

- Attendez »

Tous deux tournèrent leur regard vers l'endroit où le capitaine et le lieutenant de la Dixième Division se tenant.

« Isshin comme dans Shiba Isshin ? Toshirou regardait fixement Ichigo et Kukaku alternativement avant de s'arrêter sur Ichigo. « Mais Shiba-taichou est mort. »

Ichigo secoua une main dans la direction générale de tous les anciens membres du Gotei 13. « Ouais, ben, supposément, au moins onze personnes dans cette pièce le sont aussi. »

Toshirou le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, une once de stupeur entrant dans son expression. « On a supposé que Shiba-taichou était mort, tué par un Hollow pendant une mission dans le monde Humain. Comment a-t-il suvécu ? »

Ichigo haussa les épaules. « Quelqu'un l'a sauvé.

- Qui ? Toshirou avait l'air de plus en plus impatient. Rangiku se pencha en avant, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle étudiait Ichigo. Shiba-taichou était mon capitaine, Kurosaki. J'ai le droit de savoir. »

Ichigo le regarda en plissant les yeux. « Calme-toi. Je ne te cache rien. Ma mère l'a fait. L'a sauvé, je veux dire. »

Toshirou le regarda, presque bouche-bée. Ichigo s'en réjouit secrètement.

« Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu? Demanda Toshirou. S'il allait bien …

- Toshirou, Ichigo ignora l'expression irritée sur le visage du capitaine et se désigna du doigt. Ma mère l'a sauvé. Ma mère Humaine. Aussi mielleux que ça puisse paraître, ils sont tombés amoureux, se sont marries, et m'ont eu moi et mes sœurs, et c'est violer plusieurs de vos lois. »

Cette fois, Toshirou le regarda vraiment la bouche-bée, ou au moins il resta mâchoire ouverte pendant une brève seconde. Derrière lui, Rangiku avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Shiba-taichou s'est marié et a eu un petit chéri comme toi ! piailla la blonde, bondissant en avant. C'est merveilleux ! une romance interdite ! »

Ichigo lui jeta un regard impassible. « Ma vie n'est pas un soap opéra, Rangiku-san. S'il te plait retient toi de faire toute une montagne avec.

- Quel type de personne se marierait volontairement avec Shiba-taichou ? » lâcha Toshirou une seconde plus tard, et ensuite referma sa bouche d'un coup sec alors qu'il rendait compte à quel point c'était malpoli.

Ichigo renifla moqueusement. « Je me le demande aussi parfois.3

De sa cage, Kukaku fit un grand sourire et leva le pouce. « J't'aime déjà, Ichigo.

- Merci, je crois, Ichigo soupira. Son vieux était vraiment un dingue, et il venait d'avoir confirmation qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

- Maintenant, sors nous de là, dit Kukaku en arrière-pensée.

- Oui madame », murmura Ichigo, mais son regard se posa d'abord sur Rukia. La jeune fille essayait de se hisser sur ses pieds.

« Rukia… , Ichigo soupira et alla en Shumpo à son côté, mettant Nejibana dans sa ceinture avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle le frapperait s'il essayait de la faire s'assoir. Vas-y tranquillement, Princesse.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela Rukia avec fatigue. Je vais te frapper. »

Ichigo soupira à nouveau et balaya la pièce du regard. Rukia glapit lorsque Ichigo la souleva tout simplement du sol et alla en un éclair jusqu'à une des chaises abandonnées sur le côté.

« Assied-toi, lui dit fermement Ichigo. Tu n'es pas en état pour aller à droite, à gauche. »

Rukia lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle s'assit sans se plaindre, ses épaules courbées par l'épuisement. Ichigo tapota son épaule, se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Il se retourna et regarda les captifs qui le fixaient tous aussi avidement, et ensuite il détourna le regard des yeux curieux. Dieu, combattre Aizen était moins angoissant que ça.

« Comment connais-tu Rukia ? »

Ichigo leva lentement le regard là où Renji le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Karakura. »

Il baissa le regard sur Rukia. « Elle s'est battue contre un Hollow à l'extérieur de ma maison…

- … que tu as finis, le coupa Rukia, le regardant avec des yeux accusateurs. Celui-là et le Shrieker, et quand je paniquais parce que je pensais qu'il y avait un Shinigami renégat parcourant les rues, et c'était toi tout du long ! »

Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'un air coupable. « Ouais. Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire tout de suite. »

Rukia grogna mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« Non, intervint Renji une fois de plus. Je voulais dire comment l'as-tu rencontrée la première fois ? Pendant deux semaines, Aizen blablatait et délirait à propos de pourquoi Rukia avait toujours des pouvoirs et si oui ou non elle t'avait rencontrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, bon sang ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. « La première fois, j'ai commencé en étant juste un Humain qui pouvait voir les âmes. Plus, Hollows, Shinigami. Comme cette fois, Rukia a été envoyée à Karakura, sauf que le Hollow l'a submergé et a attrapé l'une de mes sœurs. Rukia était blessée et je voulais protéger ma famille, donc elle m'a donné ses pouvoirs.

- C'est illégal ! » aboya Soifon.

Ichigo lui répondit sèchement. « C'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas arrivé ce coup-ci alors. La dernière fois vous avez tous couru partout comme des poulets sans tête essayant désespérément de l'exécuter. Un peu extrême à l'encontre de quelqu'un qui essayait juste de sauver des vies. »

Ichigo souffla et se força à se calmer. Même après toutes ces années, ça le brossait toujours dans le mauvais sens du poil.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Ichigo cacha une grimace. Ça y est. « Ouais, Papy?

- Surveille ta langue ! » Soifon l'interrompit à nouveau, lui faisant un regard noir.

Ichigo lui retourna son regard, son calme ne tenant qu'à un fil, et mal à l'aise à cause de la disparition, et arrivant à peine à tenir, dans la même pièce de tant de visages qui devraient être morts, sans s'effondrer. « Eh bien, il n'est pas mon capitaine-commandant donc met le là où je pense et garde le pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me tuer pour avoir rompu je ne sais quel loi sur le comportement militaire à adopter ? »

Soifon s'hérissa mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, Shinji intervint.

« Soifon-taichou, Ichigo vient de croiser le fer avec Aizen comme s'il l'avait fait depuis sa naissance, les yeux de Shinji s'étrécirent alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Tu ne devrais sûrement pas le mette en colère. »

Soifon hésita, ne sachant que faire suite à la réprimande d'un ancien capitaine mais aussi d'un homme supposé être mort.

Ichigo lança un regard reconnaissant à Shinji avant de se concentrer sur Yamamoto à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le vieil homme le regarda à travers des yeux plissés. « Quel âge as-tu, jeunot ? »

Ichigo plissa le front. « Vingt-six. Je suis revenu arrière de onze ans, donc mon corps humain n'a que quinze ans. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Juushirou sursauter.

« Et la guerre a duré dix ans ? Juushirou eut l'air troublé. Donc tu devais avoir seize ans quand tu as commencé à combattre ? »

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle direction cette conversation prenait. « Ouais. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Mass, Shunsui lui sourit gentiment, même s'il y avait une teinte de résignation mélancolique dans le petit froncement plissant son front. Je pense que Juu-chan essaye de dire que seize ans est un peu jeune pour prendre part à guerre. Tout comme l'est vingt-six ans sur ce point, en particulier quand il s'agit d'une guerre de Shinigami. »

Ichigo fixa du regard le capitaine qui deviendrait un jour le capitaine-commandant ainsi que l'un de ses mentors lorsqu'Ichigo dû apprendre à se battre avec deux lames en même temps. Shunsui était comme un oncle pour lui et cela lui avait fait mal de perdre l'homme. Bon sang, cela avait fait mal à tout le monde. Shunsui était un excellent capitaine-commandant, sans mentionner qu'il avait un bon nombre d'amis en deuil suite à sa mort. Cela avait été un sérieux coup au moral, surtout parce qu'ils avaient perdu Juushirou six mois plus tôt.

« Je ne suis pas si jeune, dit Ichigo quand le silence commença à s'éterniser. Vingt-six est juste un nombre. Tout comme seize. La seule chose qui importe est ce que tu peux faire rentrer dans ces années. »

Ichigo détourna le regard lorsque le regard de Shunsui devint pensif. Bien qu'il soit flemmard, le capitaine de la Huitième Division avait toujours été le plus perceptif.

« Et pourquoi es-tu revenu dans le passé ? » demanda Yamamoto.

Ichigo le regarda avec incrédulité. « Euh, Papy, vous êtes tous enfermés dans des cages, courtoisie du lunatique local avec des illusions de divinité. Si je n'étais pas revenu, tout ce serait passé exactement comme avant. Vous voyez ça ? » il pointa du doigt la fenêtre. Le ciel était nuageux mais des morceaux de bleu pouvaient être vus par-derrière, et bien que les Hollows couraient en liberté, la majeure partie du Seireitei était toujours intacte.

« Imaginez une terre désolée à la place, dit-il brutalement. Littéralement. C'est à ça qu'Aizen avait réduit la Soul Society. Le Rukongai avait disparu. Les quelques survivant avaient été déplacés dans le Seireitei jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen foute le feu à la moitié de la ville. Les baraquements qui restèrent furent transformés en hôpitaux et en abri. On a dû transferer la base des opérations au Hueco Mundo. On se battait là, on mangeait là, on vivait là, et croyez-moi ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous avez envie de faire, en particulier quand toute la nourriture finit par avoir le goût du sable t que les nuits étaient à moins quarante à l'extérieur et la seul chose que vous aviez pour vous tenir au chaud était une tente et quelques couvertures. Certains des Shinigami de rangs inférieurs mourraient de froid la nuit. Aizen n'avait même pas besoin de perdre de temps à les tuer. »

Quand il eut finit, la voix d'Ichigo était dure et la plupart de son audience avait blanchi.

Il baissa les yeux lorsque Rukia s'avança soudainement, une de ses mains venant se reposer contre les siennes. Elles étaient fermées, ses phalanges blanches. Ichigo serra les dents et se força à se relaxer.

Après avoir soufflé sèchement, il fit un petit sourire, avec un peu de chance rassurant, en direction de Rukia alors que ses yeux s'étrécissent et que sa tête se tourne sèchement. Il dégaina Muramasa alors qu'un Tel apparut saur sa droit, un Cero se formant déjà dans sa bouche. Ichigo coupa la chose en deux avant qu'elle puisse finir, sa tête et son corps se dissipant en un instant.

Trois de plus apparurent, mais avant qu'Ichigo puisse s'en charger, une silhouette floue et blanche se précipita par la fenêtre et les détruit avec trois coups précis.

« Je pensais que tu t'occupais de la foule !, fit Ichigo alors que Shiro arrivait en sonido à son côté, la forme scellé de Zangetsu dans la main.

- Y'en a trop! Lui répondit sèchement Shiro. C'est une putain de parade Hollow à l'extérieur! Pff, les Shinigami sont vraiment nuls face aux invasions, hein ? »

Shiro regarda par-dessus son épaule aux yeux ronds qui le fixaient avant de se concentrer sur Shunsui. « Yo, boss-man, tes Shinigami ont besoin qu'on les réentraînement franchement. J'te conseillerai de rejeter ces perdants en bas de l'échelle parce que franchement ils n'ont pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce qu'ils font là dehors. J'arrête pas d'le dire de couper la tête des Tels mais ils continuent à viser les membres, même lorsque les choses se rattachent clairement d'elle-même ! putain comment ils passent même l'examen d'entrée ? j'pensais qu'avoir un cerveau était une exigence pour rentrer dans l'Académie ! »

Shinji riait. Les autres Vaizards aussi. Yoruichi souriait à pleine dents, très amusée. Kisuke souriait. Kukaku ricanait. Les expressions des capitaines allaient d'éberluées à indignées.

Ichigo était heureux que quelqu'un rigole bien parce que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se prendre la tête et coller une claque sur le haut de la tête de Shiro.

« Ow ! putain c'était pourquoi ça ?

- Ferme-la ! siffla Ichigo. Shun… Kyoryakou-san n'est pas encore… tu sais quoi. Et parfois, je me demande si tu as un cerveau !

- Tu t'insultes toi-même, Aibou, railla Shiro. Je suis ton Hollow. Et je peux appeler le bourré « Boss-man » si j'ai envie ! »

Ils se tournèrent en même temps, Ichigo à gauche, Shirp à droite alors que six Tels de plus se téléportèrent dans la pièce. Ichigo en découpa trois dans un tourbillon de noir, alors que Shiro écrabouilla leurs têtes et écrasa leurs gorges dans un tourbillon de blanc.

« Putain, où est Aizen ? cria Shiro alors que d'autres Tels apparaissait et étaient promptement coupe en deux une seconde plus tard.

- Echappé, dit Ichigo tristement.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu m'as entendu, grogna Ichigo, changeant sa prise sur Muramasa et tuant deux Tels de plus alors que les Hollows essayaient de l'attaquer depuis son angle mort. Derrière eux deux, Kisuke s'en sortait plutôt bien, on dirait que le marchand n'allait pas se faire prendre par surprise deux fois par ces choses et avait fait en sorte de se battre contre eux avec plus d'efficacité.

- On le poursuit ? »

Ichigo lança un regard inexpressif à Shiro. Pff.

Balayant du regard la pièce maintenant vie, il leva un sourcil en direction du Hollow qui claqua la langue mais rejoint Ichigo d'un bond.

« Tu bousilles mon plaisir, hein ? je commençais juste à m'échauffer. » Le Hollow rouspéta, disparaissant le moment où sa main toucha l'épaule d'Ichigo.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Pff, qu'est-ce que ces gens avaient à l'appeler tout le temps par son nom complet ?

« Ouais, Byakuya ? » Ichigo se tourna vers le capitaine de la Sixième Division. Cela lui avait pris quatre ans pour fatiguer l'homme et qu'il abandonne l'idée faire en sorte qu'Ichigo se réfère à lui par son nom de famille et son titre. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

La nostalgie le frappa toutefois lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Byakuya. Ils ne s'entendaient pas au début, avait été des ennemis déclarés, mais ils avaient appris à se respecter, et la guerre avait cimenté cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent amis.

Pour le moment toutefois, Byakuya le regardait en fronçant froidement les sourcils, bien que le Chef de Clan n'ait rien fait pour corriger la manière dont Ichigo s'adressait à lui. A la place il demanda, d'une voix glacée, « le wakizashi que vous portez – je suis certain qu'il appartient à Kuchiki Kouga… »

Ah non, pas encore ça, Ichigo grogna intérieurement alors que le reiatsu de Muramasa s'embrasa d'énervement.

« Je suis le Zanpakutou de Kurosaki Ichigo ! » même les cheveux de Muramasa avaient l'air balayés par le vent alors qu'il atterrissait à côté d'Ichigo, regardant avec un regard noir un Byakuya qui sursauta subtilement. « Ton oncle m'a rejeté, Kuchiki Byakuya ! il a refusé de me croire et je ne pouvais plus entendre sa voix. Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais de moi-même et il m'a rejeté ! je n'appartiens pas à un homme comme ça ! ».

Muramasa lança un dernier ricanement dédaigneux dans la direction de Byakuya avant de se reformer dans sa forme d'épée à la taille d'Ichigo.

Ichigo s'éclaircit la gorge. « Désolé pour ça. Il n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas qu'en les gens parlent de Kuchiki Kouga, surtout en rapport avec lui. Ils ont … une mauvaise histoire entre eux, je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà. Muramasa est mon partenaire maintenant. »

Byakuya le regarda sans cligner des yeux pendant une longue minute avant d'incliner la tête, et Ichigo était surpris de trouver une lueur de respect dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Il a entendu votre voix quand vous l'avez appelé ? demanda Byakuya sur un tom monotone, mais Ichigo le connaissait suffisamment bien pour entendre la trace d'inquiétude envers un Zanpakutou qui fut un jour confié au soin d'un Kuchiki.

« Ouais, Ichigo acquiesça. On travaille bien ensemble. »

Byakuya ne dit rien de plus, et Ichigo se relaxa. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'entendre ce coup-ci sans combat à mort. Quand il aurait le temps il allait devoir s'assoir avec le Chef de Clan et déterminer ce que Byakuya voulait faire à propos de Kuchiki Kouga. L'homme avait été scellé, mais bien que Muramasa n'allait plus tenter de le libérer, quelqu'un allait finir par tomber sur le Kuchiki disgracié. Mieux valait éviter que cela arrive avant que quelque chose n'arrive vraiment.

« Oi, Ichigo, Shinji parla ensuite, s'appuyant contre la barrière. Tu t'souviens de ce dont on a parlé hier ? »

Ichigo le regarda en plissant le front. « Ouais, on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas être d'accord. Là c'est moi pas d'accord. »

Il commença à se détourner (bon dieu, pourquoi était-il encore là ?) mais le bruit du poing de Shinji contre la barrière l'arrêta.

« Ichigo, c'était le ton le plus sévère qu'Ichigo ait jamais entendu de la part du chef des Vaizards. Tu vas pas t'en charger seul.

- Et tu penses que tu as une chance face à lui ? rétorqua Ichigo. Onze ans dans le future, tu as mis tout ce que tu avais contre Aizen, tu as tout parié, et tu as perdu. Là maintenant, tu seras tué avant même que tu puisses dire Bankai et je le dit littéralement ! »

Il lança un regard dur au blond. « C'est mon boulot. Je suis revenu pour le tuer. Arrête d'essayer de m'empêcher de faire mon boulot.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de…

- Si je le dois ! cracha Ichigo, perdant finalement son sang-froid. Je suis bon à quoi d'autre ?! »

Le silence lui répondit comme un gong. Ichigo ferma les yeux et se retourna. « Je ne voulais par dire… »

Il sautait déjà en arrière lorsqu'un katana s'enfonça dans son abdomen, se traçant un chemin irrégulier à travers son Shihakushou et effleurant sa peau avant qu'il parvienne à se reculer, Shiro hurlant d'outrage à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Ichigo ! »

Rukia essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds, Kisuke se mit aux côtés d'Ichigo, Benihime prête, et Shinji poignardait du regard la barrière et la silhouette qui sortait des derniers nuages de fumée qui ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés.

« TOUSEN ! rugit Komamura. Comment as-tu pu? Kurosaki Ichigo est…

- … l'ennemi d'Aizen-taichou, affirma Tousen, son Zanpakutou tendu. Aizen-taichou suit le chemin du moins de sang versé et donc je vais le suivre. Tout ceux sur sa route doivent être éliminés. »

La bouche d'Ichigo se tordit alors qu'il dégaina Muramasa et Zangetsu, les deux épées pesant confortablement dans ses mains. Il ignora le léger pincement sur son côté. Shiro s'en chargeait déjà.

« Shuuhei, Komamura-san, est-ce que je peux, s'il vous plait, l'étaler ? » cracha-t-il avec aigreur, gardant un œil sur le prêcheur de Justice. Il détestait cet homme autant qu'il détestait Aizen. Il fut un temps où Shunsui fut celui à le tuer après avoir interdit à Ichigo d'en faire de même.

Parce que, bien qu'il avait traversé une guerre, Ichigo n'avait jamais tué personne de sang-froid avant. Tué, oui, mais jamais alors que l'ennemi était impuissant. Tousen avant été capturé, sans armes, et à leur merci, et Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment toute sa tête à l'époque : il venait de perdre ses deux sœurs aux mains d'Aizen – indirectement – et Tousen – directement. Tuer de sang-froid aurait été exactement ce qu'Ichigo aurait fait si Shunsui ne l'en avait pas empêché de force avant d'emporter Tousen pour l'interroger.

A ce point, personne n'était prêt à prendre le risque de garder des prisonniers, donc tous ceux qu'ils avaient capturés avaient dû partir après que toute information utile et inutile ait été extraite d'eux.

Tousen n'avait pas été différent, même Komamura et Shuuhei n'avaient pas eu les couilles de demander merci au nom du traître, et Ichigo n'avait jamais revu Tousen après cela, mais il y avait eu des rumeurs très concrète du fait que le traître avait rencontré sa fin des mains de Shunsui dans l'intimité d'une des cellules de la Première Division.

Toutefois, pour le moment, Shuuhei avait l'air de vouloir désespérément se jeter dans la bataille alors que Komamura avait baissé sa tête. Avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse lui donner une vraie réponse, Tousen se précipita en avant, son katana levé.

Ichigo renifla moqueusement, et écarta le premier coup avec son wakizashi avant de fait un balayage avec son katana. Tousen ne faisait pas le putain poids. Le premier coup était seulement dû à de la pure chance. Ichigo était distrait.

Il se déplaça sur le côté alors que l'ancien capitaine projeta son épée en avant, évitant et bloquant chaque frappe avec facilité. Le métal crissa alors qu'Ichigo écartait un autre coup, forçant la lame de Tousen vers le bas et sur le côté avec Muramasa avant que Zangetsu se faufile avec la vitesse d'un cobra à l'attaque et laisse une lacération brutale sur le côté gauche de l'ancien capitaine.

Tousen dut réaliser qu'il était complètement surpassé parce qu'il recula et sauta dans les airs, bougeant son Zanpakutou dans un demi-cercle.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que l'homme était fou ?

Sans un mot, il tourbillonna et attrapa Rukia, la mettant dans un coin avec Lilynette avant de se tourner pour pousser Kisuke hors du chemin avant de retourner dans le combat.

« Suzumushi Second Mouvement : Sauterelles Rouges Volantes ! »

Ichigo fit des excuses silencieuses à Yamamoto pour le mur bientôt détruit de la Première Division alors que des centaines d'épées commencèrent à pleuvoir sur lui.

Ichigo se relaxa et se jeta dans la bataille.

Et il dit ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Combattre. Lorsque son intuition était combinée avec son talent, très peu pouvait vraiment le battra, et ceux qui le faisait ne le faisait pas longtemps.

Epée après épée, Ichigo les écarta de sorte à ce qu'elle tombe dans la cour vide devant le bâtiment, se faufilant dans le barrage de lames et le redirigeant toutes, les unes avec son wakizashi, les autres avec son katana, et celles qui restaient avec une combinaison des deux alors qu'il dansait parmi la volée de métal mortel. Ses bras étaient flous alors qu'il réagissait purement à l'instinct, sans jamais ralentir alors qu'il retenait l'assaut de Tousen.

Et lorsque l'attaque se termina enfin, Ichigo pris une profonde respiration et regarda autour de lui. Le mur le plus éloigné était complètement détruit mais…

Mais il n'y avait pas même une égratignure sur le parquet derrière lui.

Ichigo sourit sans humour, ses yeux brillant d'adrénaline, avant de se tourner vers un Tousen confus. « Tu ne penses pas vraiment que tu puisses gagner contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et avant que l'ancien capitaine puisse bredouiller une réponse, Ichigo avança en Shumpo et donna un coup de la garde de son épée contre la tempe de l'homme une fois de plus. Cette fois il éloigna le Zanpakutou d'un coup de pieds avant de tirer Tousen à travers la pièce et de le laisser tomber en tas aux pieds de la cage de Shuuhei et de Komamura, prenant le temps de le lier avec du Kidou pendant qu'il y était.

« Tout à vous, les informa Ichigo, même pas essoufflé alors qu'il rengainait ses épées. Il devait se rappeler –encore et encore – que ce n'était pas le Tousen qui s'était complètement perdu dans la folie d'Aizen, pas encore, et qu'il y avait peut-être encore une chance pour lui. la mort de ses sœurs était depuis longtemps devenue une douleur permanente mais amoindrie dans sa poitrine, et contrairement à même juste un an avant, il pouvait retenir sa main lorsqu'il en arrivait à confronter au futur meurtrier de ses sœurs. Mais s'il s'attaque encore à moi, je me réserve le droit de le tuer. »

Komamura s'inclina profondément. « Je te remercie, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Shuuhei hocha la tête en tremblant, ses traits peinés mais résolus.

Ichigo se frotta le cou avec embarras. « Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ichigo ! »

Ichigo se figea, et se tourna ensuite lentement vers Kenpachi qui le regardait avec des yeux déments. « Euh, ouais ?

- Quand je sortirai d'ici, combattons ! »

Ichigo pâlit. « Non merci, c'est bon. »

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un combat contre le capitaine le plus fou du Gotei 13 (Kurotsuchi ne comptait pas, le mec était tout simplement flippant.)

« Et j'ai fini ! » Kisuke gazouilla depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, debout devant la cage de Yoruichi et Soifon, étudiant avec attention la barrière. «Murs de Kidou encryptés avec un mot de passe – si vieillot. Aizen n'a jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'imagination, je dirai que … « 397537 » est le mot de passe – son numéro généralement inconnu d'enregistrement à l'Académie. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai regardé tous ses dossiers. »

Ichigo plissa les yeux. Foutu Kisuke. Le marchand avait probablement utilisé le temps pendant lequel Ichigo combattait pour trouver la méthode pour désactiver les cages, empêchant Ichigo de poursuivre Aizen seul quand il le pouvait encore.

« Ichigo… »

Ichigo jura en entendant la note d'avertissement dans la voix de Shinji, l'avertissant clairement de ne pas partir avec qu'ils aient été libérés. Comme s'il allait faire ça.

Bien que ça lui soit passé par la tête.

« Papy, dit-il à la place, s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce. Yamamoto le regarda impassiblement. Ichigo croisa les bras et carra les épaules. Donc, au cas où cela n'est pas encore clarifié, Aizen était responsable de l'Hollowification des huit Shinigami un siècle auparavant, et qu'ensuite il a tout mis sur le dos de Kisuke et de Tessai-san. La Centrale 46 et vous avez ordonné l'exécution de quatre capitaines et de quatre lieutenants, l'emprisonnement du capitaine du Corps de Kidou et l'exile d'un autre capitaine. »

Il s'arrêta. Son regard resta d'acier. « Je veux qu'ils soient pleinement pardonnés. Ils peuvent aller et venir comme ils le veulent, et s'ils veulent rester loin, ils sont aussi libres de faire cela. Mais un pardon complet pour chacun d'entre eux n'est que justice. C'est vraiment le moins que vous puissiez faire. »

La tension atteint son comble dans la salle. Tous les Vaizards avaient l'air surpris de manière presque flagrante.

« Et si je refuse, vas-tu nous garder enfermer, jeunot ? » tonna Yamamoto, une touche dangereuse et menaçante entrant dans sa voix.

Du coin de l'œil, Ichigo vit les Vaizards se hérisser en son nom.

« bien sûr que non, objecta Ichigo, faisant un signe vers les sceau dans les airs. Je vous libérerai, tous. Mais je vais les libérer en premier pour qu'ils aient le temps de disparaître avant que vous puissiez les pourchasser. Et pendant qu'on est sur le sujet de la chasse, les Arrancars… »

Il fit en mouvement de tête en direction des anciens Espada qui avaient été exceptionnellement silencieux jusque-là. Ou, du moins Grimmjaw et Lilynette l'avaient été. Les trois autres étant des gens relativement silencieux en général.

« Ils ont le droit de partir. Ils n'ont rien fait, donc laissez les juste retourner au Hueco Mundo sans tenter de les tuer. »

« Et je pense qu'il va sans dire, il continua, se disant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien être exhaustif à propos de cela, que mon père ne sera pas arrêté ou interrogé ou emprisonné ou exécuté ou quoique ce soit la chose à laquelle vous pouvez penser. Et vraiment, poser le doigt sur l'une de mes sœurs est du pur suicide, donc n'essayez même pas. »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, penchant sa tête pour réfléchir. Il laissa son expression de geler. « Même si je suppose qu'il est juste de vous prévenir que… si vous tentez vraiment de pourchasser l'un d'entre eux, Vaizard, Arrancar, Kisuke et Tessai-san, ou ma famille, vous et moi allons avoir une différence d'opinion, et nous allons tous avoir des problèmes pour nous entendre. »

Ichigo finit avec un fade sourire. « Et j'aimerai m'entendre avec tout le monde, Papy. Crois-moi, ça fait moins de tracas pour le futur. »

Un autre long silence s'ensuivit. Yamamoto le fixait tellement fort qu'il faisait des trous sur lui, son regards âgé le défiant et essayant de le faire reculer. Ichigo ne détourna pas le regard, le regardant en retour calmement. Il avait fait face à des choses bien plus effrayantes de Yamamoto Genryuusai.

Peut-être qu'il vit la résolution d'Ichigo ou peut-être la pure obstination mais les yeux du vieil home se refermèrent après deux longues minutes de solide silence et une partie de la pression dans la pièce disparut.

« Très bien », finit par dire Yamamoto, son bâton tapant contre le sol. « Kurosaki Ichigo, je vais consentir à votre requête comme les faits se sont révélés être vrais. Les six anciens capitaines et les quatre anciens lieutenants se verront octroyer un pardon entier, et les cinq Arrancar se verront octroyer un chemin sûr en dehors de la Soul Society, sous réserve qu'ils n'attaquent personne ici. Votre famille sera aussi laissée tranquille. »

Ichigo relâcha un soupir soulagé et baissa sa tête en remerciement. Il avait la suspicion insistante que si Yamamoto n'avait pas juste « consentit à sa requête » parce que tout le monde – presque tout le monde : son père avait violé la loi, même si c'était une loi stupide – était vraiment innocent. Le fait que le vieil homme ne veuille pas qu'un voyageur dans le temps hyperpuissant soit contre lui avait probablement aussi été considéré. Toutefois, Ichigo prendrait ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il se figea quand Kisuke passa à côté de lui avec un merci murmuré, ses yeux gris plus chaleureux qu'Ichigo ne les avait jamais vus depuis qu'il était revenu dans le passé.

Ichigo sourit sèchement pour lui-même alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les anciens premiers Espada. Comme s'il y avait eu le moindre doute qu'il ne parle pas pour eux. Il le lui avait promis après tout.

Bien sûr, il avait aussi promis de ne pas mettre en danger ses amis et sa famille et regardez où il en est à présent. Il avait au moins une poignée de gens qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir comprendre le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour se battre contre Aizen pour le moment. Comment était-il supposé les garder en sûreté s'ils insistaient pour se jeter tête la première dans une bataille de vie ou de mort contre le suzerain fou ?

Et Ichigo pensa qu'il était supposé être celui téméraire.

On dirait qu'il avait juste à trouver une façon pour se faufiler après Aizen lorsque personne ne le regarderait, ou au moins élever des barrières de son cru lorsqu'ils affronteraient l'ancien capitaine.

Ichigo était revenu avec un seul but, et il serait maudit s'il échouait.

* * *

voilà, le chapitre 3 est fini, et les 65 pages qui composaient ces trois premiers chapitres ont été traduites!

Cywscross n'a pas encore publié le chapitre 4 mais dès qu'elle le fera, cette traduction reprendra.

merci à vous tous, lecteurs attentifs, ce fut un plaisir de traduire pour vous ce début de fic.

en attendant, la traduction d'une autre fic de Cywscross va être entreprise : Swinging Pendulum.


End file.
